


小蜘蛛的未來昔日

by Morikawakun



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, 但彼得帕克也不是省油的燈, 內文是簡體字, 彼得帕克試圖喚醒昆汀貝克的良知, 穿越時空愛上你, 薑果然是老的辣, 跟監
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 82,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikawakun/pseuds/Morikawakun
Summary: 痛失梅婶的彼得出社会后捡到能穿越时空的手表，於是他决定回到过去修正所犯下的错误……





	1. 坏消息

**Author's Note:**

> 标题取自X战警：未来昔日（X-MEN : Days of Future Past）  
> MCU原作AU，预设时间点在蜘蛛人三后  
> 有重大剧透，没看过复联四、蜘蛛人：英雄遠征的朋友慎阅  
> 所有有关蜘蛛人三的后续发展都是笔者瞎猜亂編（部分參考遊戲漫威蜘蛛人），请勿当真  
> 彼得过往恋情提及  
> 除了神秘客以外，其余采台湾翻译  
> 再一次，彼得深爱的人死了，对不起（

当彼得帕克再度睁眼时他躺在床上，浑身汗臭，还只穿件条纹四角裤。他记得贺尔蒙在身体里冲撞的感觉，记得青春期初轰炸那几天的害臊、尴尬与沮丧，而此刻下腹的鼓胀也真实得恼人——

彼得猛地坐起身来，一掌拍碎了即将作响的闹钟。

成，成功了吗？我成功了吗？

他一边碎唸，一边摸自己的脸跟身体。

嗯，看看这光秃秃滑溜溜、活像不那么恶心的娃娃鱼的青少年躯体——绝对是三年前的自己准没错。

彼得来回翻看自己的手掌，最后目光在右手腕戴着的手表上停驻。

表面黯淡无光，看上去跟没电的普通电子表没什么两样，而且比起刚捡回的时候更显破旧。彼得尝试按下电源纽，先短按，再长按。没反应。怪了。

忽然间，门从外面打开。

彼得在看见那个人的当下就傻住了。

「起床了吗？我试了新食谱，错过是你的损失哦。」

梅‧帕克站在门口，米色针织背心搭上海军蓝排扣裙，一头秀发盘在脑后，以避免沾上油烟。这么说有点怪，但她就像彼得记忆中那样年轻与迷人。梅婶只是出现，便立刻掏空彼得的思绪。他会有这种反应很正常，毕竟他如此不惜一切代价穿越时空为的就是她。从生父母因坠机罹难、班叔被枪杀后，就和自己相依为命的婶婶，梅‧帕克。

「彼得？」

几乎在一瞬间，男孩如同子弹般冲过去紧抱住了梅。

梅显然被这出奇不意的熊抱吓到了，缩在彼得怀里的纤细身体有些僵硬。

「我真的真的真的真的很抱歉……都是因为我、我搞砸了才害妳…真的对不起……」彼得说着，肩膀不停颤抖。

「怎么了，彼得？做恶梦了吗？」梅婶安抚地拍拍彼得汗湿的背，声音里满是困惑。

彼得用力摇头，哽咽得挤不出像样的回答。不得不说青春期实在害人不浅，换作三年后成年的自己是绝不会这么容易哭鼻子的。

「彼得？彼得。我可能要请你先放开我了。」过了会儿，梅说，语气听得出不自在的尴尬。

彼得点点头，把眼泪（或许还有点鼻涕）抹到梅的肩头后松开了她。

梅看着她眼眶湿润的姪子，咬了咬下唇。她举着双手犹豫一会儿，还是决定保持一点距离比较好。

「我知道到了你这个年纪要适应自己身体的变化有多么困难，」她说。「尤其你比其他同龄孩子经历得更多……你正在转大人，这很正常，你真的不必太担心。」

彼得一开始的疑惑在低头往下看之际迎刃而解。「喔靠。」

「等等，年轻人，我谅解归谅解，但这不代表你能随心所欲在家飙脏话。」

「我我我，呃，——抱歉，梅婶！我不是有意的——」

天啊快闭嘴直冲厕所解决这该死的青春期问题就是了別**再越描越黑蠢材！彼得在心里咒骂，一面回头火速套上汗衫跟裤子，再一溜烟钻到厕所里把自己反锁在内。

彼得盯着镜中的自己。他脸色苍白，冷汗直流，深知这对力大无穷的超级英雄而言可不是什么好现象，彼得摘下手表，扭开水龙头，粗鲁地往脸上泼水。

第一次穿越是场意外。

彼得在无意间捡到这支表，起先并不知道它的功用，后来在实验室研究期间误触启动按钮，才知自己捡到非常不得了的东西。第一次穿越并非一个很梦幻的经历，他被传送回一周前曼哈顿的某小巷。当时他正身著蜘蛛装，忙着阻止混混集团抢劫珠宝店。初次时空旅行还分不清东南西北的他，自然是没少挨几顿揍或踹，但战斗经验丰富的蜘蛛人很快便一反颓势，将混混一一黏在墙上动弹不得。

回到原来的时间点后他又自主尝试了几遍，直到完全掌握这支表的操作方式，确保降落的地点与时间是自己内心所想。而这回他一跳就是三年。2024年，这是一切悲剧发生的源头。钢铁人牺牲，蜘蛛人的真实身分曝光并且被抹黑的年份。

「彼得？」

梅掺杂担忧的声音在外头响起。

「嗯？」

「你冲好澡了吗？」

「喔，喔！等下！我马上好！」

「最好快点。不然上学又要迟到了。」

「等等，上学？」彼得暂缓往头上抹洗发精的动作。

「你对接受国民义务教育有什么疑问吗？」

「呃，不……我的意思是，我不是放暑假了吗？」

「……你确定你真的没事？」

「我没事！没事！」彼得说。「梅婶，我能问现在是西元几年吗？」

梅在门外叹了口气。「你偷喝酒了，是不是？」

「我还没到喝酒的年纪，而且我对天发誓也没想打破的意思！」彼得再度疾呼，声音难掩疲乏。「对—对。我是做恶梦了。这梦可怕到让我有点时间感混淆……我就只想知道年份。拜托，梅—」

「2016年，彼得。2016年。日期是9月3号。……我去帮你打包早餐，记得带到学校吃……」

梅的声音逐渐远去。彼得关掉莲蓬头，把手按在嘴上无声地尖叫。


	2. 情绪管理问题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想回到过去阻止悲剧发生的彼得，意外穿回欧洲行的8年前。他如何在时光机器无法使用的情况下适应这一切呢……？

  
彼得依循褪色的记忆，搭著地铁步行到学校。他查看手机，语音信箱是空的，没有未接来电通知，也没收到半条来自监督导师快乐霍根的回信。这个年纪的他若撇除不时穿紧身衣打击犯罪、抢过美国队长的盾牌、接住冬日战士的铁拳等等超常经历不谈，说到底也只是个没朋友的鲁宅而已。

从36大道车站下车，看见校门，彼得在一台银色奥迪辗过自己前止步。

「嘿屌人帕克！吓得剉尿了吗？」闪电回头损完他后，催著油门扬长而去。

我才好奇你看见你爸的爱车撞上脚踏车堆时有没有吓到闪尿哩。

撇了撇嘴角，彼得在周遭短暂的讪笑环绕下提提书包背带，否认有点怀念闪电叫他屌人的心声。

彼得走进穿堂，尽量表现得像个普通的高中生。有架无人机飞过他头顶，悄声无息地监视每位学生的动态。彼得认真觉得设计这台无人机的孩子很棒，可惜最后仍不幸被森田校长抓包，失去让作品在大厅高空自由探索的机会。

他继续向前走，把走廊悬掛电视提醒大家记得去买返校日舞会门票的声音包诸脑后。

每个同学的脸、学校的气味，包括几呎外啦啦队女孩们的谈笑声……老天，这一切的一切都太真了。真得很疯狂，他暗忖，深受震慑的同时也感动万分。他可以像拥抱老朋友一样欢迎这些久违的光景，但以自己的现况来说，其实这很危险。

有只手突然伸向他，彼得迟钝地竖立起警觉。

「来吧……跟我一起建造崭新的乐高死星。」

是阿尼，还有同伙的白卜庭。警报解除。彼得听到旁边其中一个啦啦队女生低声嘲讽他们的年纪，不过去他的，现在他们可是在讨论 **那个** 死星呢。

「早、早啊，阿尼。」彼得转身说，清楚感觉到眼眶与耳根的灼烫。他克制想张臂环抱死党的冲动，定定望着奈德，有种只要一眨眼睛，眼泪立即就会倾洩而出的预感。

「早啊？」奈德挑起眉毛，好像在用木然的表情说：光只是组乐高死星就能傻成这样，那万一以后真有机会亲登死星的话不就兴奋死了？

顾不得读懂奈德的表情，彼得点点头，欲盖弥彰地回头挖起置物柜里成堆的课本。

「所以……你怎么说？」

「什么？」

「乐高死星啊。你看我们今晚来拼怎么样？」

「好啊，太帅了。」彼得继续装忙。「有多少颗？」

「打赌你不会相信，总共3803颗。」

彼得倏地关上置物柜的门，按按泪湿的眼头，整顿下心情后正视好久不见的好友。

「扯耶。」

「那还用说。」奈德耸耸肩，看起来颇感骄傲。

彼得抱着书和奈德并肩行走，没过多久奈德又哪壺不开提哪壺地问他史塔克实习的事。

「今天不用去。」彼得说。

「不用去？」

「嗯，我是说—是还得过去露脸，簽个文件什么的，但不会花太多时间。」

「那没问题。」奈德回。「『这试算表做得不错，给你个金币，集满一百个金币，你就能升正职了，帕克先生。』」

彼得看了他一眼，奈德又耸耸肩膀说：「我只是在瞎扯，实际上班是怎样还是你比较清楚。」

「差不多就像你说得那样。」

「我会在家里先把死星的架构做好，晚点再去你家。」

彼得点着头，留意到和朋友们一同穿过走廊末端的丽兹。他趁四目交错前撇头，故作专心地听奈德说话。

知晓所有内幕后再从头破关的感觉真怪。丽兹的爸爸亚德里安就是捕杀自己邪恶六人组之一，他在高一时（也就是不久的将来）因为阻止秃鹰窃取复仇者的装备，让他啷当入狱。图姆斯一家被迫搬往奥勒冈州，从今以后彼得跟她也断了联系，只因他总对这事心怀愧疚。

亚德里安‧图姆斯是违法贩售武器团伙的老大。所以即便代价是毁了一个女孩的家庭，彼得也依然会做出同样的抉择。

终于熬到放学，彼得请求哈普古德老师让他借用手工艺教室一段时间。

他从包里拿出灰土土的手表，放在架上，随后拆开表盖，检视隐藏在普通表面下的内部构造。

他端详一会儿，发现有一处线路烧坏了。他无法确证是什么原因，只能猜测也许是短时间内频繁使用才导致材料加速耗损。

得先找到适用的线替换才行。

彼得心想，关掉桌灯。

彼得还是提到了吉拿棒的事。只不过这次是带着期待说的，因为他知道东尼其实一直都有在听。

录好语音，彼得换完两手蛛网发射器的胶囊，纵身跃下荡往正被「复仇者联盟」抢劫的皇后社区银行。

凭借记忆再加上能即时修正错误的学习力，彼得在开打前就将四名歹徒解除武装，将所有高科技武器（尤其是奇塔瑞磁軌砲）枪口对内妥善安置。他没三两下束缚歹徒，达玛三明治安然无恙，周边人员财产损害率也几近为零，警车警报器从大约两个街口外的距离传来，而他们将再度与蜘蛛人擦身而过。彼得离开银行，拿出好市民风范合上玻璃门，对自身打击犯罪的本领重拾信心。

然而这股自满并未持续太久。为了不引起梅婶注意，彼得溜回房间，他手脚轻巧地从天花板翻下身，关上房门。

他回头，先是听见死星坠毁的心碎声响，当看清此时坐在床上的人影时，他挫败地盖住眼睛。

靠。他忘记阿尼会在这堵人了。

「什么声音？」在楼下烤火鸡肉饼的梅婶喊。

「没事！」彼得喊回去，拿着面具的手胡乱空挥。

接着他深吸一口气，压下胸口的蜘蛛图样，蜘蛛装立即像洩了气的气球似地掛在身上。

「彼得……」

彼得转身面对奈德，阴郁著脸套上衣服。

「你就是YouTube里的蜘蛛人。」

「是，我是。」彼得低声说，似乎认命了。

「居然瞒了我这么久—太没义气了，老兄。」

「听着阿尼，隐瞒身分是我保护身边的人第一準则，蜘蛛人有太多仇家了。要是哪天梅婶因为这样死掉，你负得起责任吗？」

「好好好……我不会、不会说出去。我发誓！」

瞧见奈德眼底的害怕，彼得才认清自己正粗鲁抓起他衣领害他呼吸困难的现实。

彼得猛地松手，他一边退后，嘴里一边嘟嚷著抱歉。

这时门被打开，梅婶说晚餐搞砸了，正想询问奈德要不要跟他们婶姪俩到外面吃时，却被眼前的画面阻断话头。

「你们在打架吗？」

「我们—不、」

反观一脸慌张的彼得，阿尼很快站直身，解释道：「呃我们只是在乱演超级英雄电影的情节，我演超级英雄，彼得演超级反派，他刚好是很强的那种，这让装备来不及升级的我一时反应不及—」

「好了啦阿尼。」

奈德迅速闭上嘴巴。

梅婶皱起眉心，担忧地来回打量彼得和奈德，接着会意地点点头。

「我们要出去吃饭，最好套件宽松点的长裤。」

她手指了指彼得，彼得顺着她指的方向往下一看。

喔！该死的青春期！


	3. 魔鬼终结者TPP810号

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 懊悔的彼得和奈德冷战一天后取得原谅，他带着好友一同修理时光手表，可是结果却不尽人意……

隔天一早，彼得抱着歉意和奈德打招呼。奈德虽应答了，态度却依旧冷淡，进教室刻意绕路走后门，没缠著彼得问问题，就连体育课时也无视他的存在跟查尔斯组队。

昨晚奈德一回家，彼得就传了封简讯为自己鲁莽的行为道歉。向来多话的奈德一个字都没回，显然仍对昨晚的事余悸犹存。

熬过煎熬的四十五分钟，彼得再也受不了了。他在威尔森教练宣布下课后的零点一微秒拦住奈德，问他是不是还在生自己的气。

「我不知道，彼得。」奈德叹了口气后说。「但坦白讲你真的吓到我了。」

「真的真的很对不起。昨晚只是场意外……青春期嘛，你懂的。」彼得挠挠脸颊，试图掩饰尴尬。

「总之——我保证这事不会再发生了。」

奈德盯着彼得的眼睛，沉思了会儿说：「我能当你的旋转椅专员吗？」

彼得闻言，立即放松眉眼，对死党伸出了手：「合作愉快。」

彼得领著奈德来到手工艺教室，当著奈德的面拿出时光表。

「那是什么？」奈德问。

「表。」

「这一定不是普通的表。它的功用是什么？麻醉针？雷射？还是可以把超级反派揍回婴儿时期砍掉重练？」

「很接近了。」彼得说，因为準备说出更加劲爆的故事而勾起嘴角。

「这是时光机器。」

「你认真？」

「百分之百认真。」

「——屌爆了。」

彼得拆开表盖，试验著从五金行买来的每条线的匹配性。

「等等，你是复仇者吗？」奈德忽然问。

「我是。钢铁人认可了我，但后来发生一些事我就退出了。」

「什么！？」

「对，没错。我也很错愕。」

「天啊你是哪根筋接错了？复仇者联盟可是世界上最酷的超级英雄团体耶！」

「懂你的心情，我也很遗憾。」

「你……不是我这个时间线的彼得帕克对吧？」

彼得差点电到手指。「哈哈哈，你逮到我了。」

「我没在开玩笑。」奈德坚持论述。「你一定是从未来穿越回来的另一个彼得帕克。」

彼得搁下工具，有种束手就擒的意味。「你怎么发现的？」

奈德拨拨空气眼镜，开始他的推理：「首先，你不再偷偷看着丽兹，反而移情別恋，用一种很哀伤的眼神直盯着MJ不放。」

「二来，是你这两天的态度实在很反常。一下忘记带课本，一下忘记要上课。就像上学对你来讲已经是非常久远的事情一样。」

「最后，考虑到你昨晚的突然爆发……老兄，你在未来肯定吃过不少苦。」

「天，你真是个侦探。」彼得撒手投降，眼神却也流淌着赞赏。

「崇拜我吧。」奈德得意一笑。

彼得摇摇头，继续埋首於修理手表的工程。

「所以……你的计画是什么？你不惜违抗既定命运也要穿越时空的目的为何？」

「我得阻止一个人。」

彼得说，接着听见奈德倒抽一口气。

「又怎么了？」他望向奈德。

「你，你你打算终结他或她吗？所以你现在又多了一个终结者的身分了是不？」

「啥？」

「既是蜘蛛人、前复仇者，又是魔鬼终结者！——我的老天鹅啊，你真是全宇宙最酷的朋友了！」

「停停停。我不是什么魔鬼终结者，也没想终结哪个人的性命好吗？」彼得瞪了奈德一眼，却又不甚自信地一改话锋：「呃，不过万一真有必要，或者发生什么不可控的意外的话……我或许真会动手也说不定。」

「看吧！」

「但先说好，若非必要，我是绝对——绝对不会杀人的。管他多邪恶，蜘蛛人的权限追根究柢也没大到能任意裁决他人的生死。」

「彼得我有个很严重的问题想请教。」

「嗯哼。」

「你把这时间点的彼得帕克杀了吗？」

「什——？我刚说的话一个字都没听进去吗？」

「別狡辩了。」奈德顺手拿起桌上的一把钳子。「你，TPP810号，是天网派来的终结者。你唯一的目的，就是要消灭最后仅存的人类，彼得帕克——」

「阿尼！」彼得按住奈德的肩膀。「要是我真是魔鬼终结者的话，你早就死了！」

「我不晓得。」奈德毫不在意地撇嘴。「搞不好我其实是你同类。你说我拿笔戳自己会挖出电线吗？」

「好了。再用魔鬼终结者的梗烦我我可要请你滚出去了。」

彼得叹气，回头尝试最后一条线。

装设，连接—重启。

静止的数字开始闪烁。

彼得随着时光表的重生笑逐颜开。他总算可以摆脱这个总是躁动不安的成长中身体，穿到正确的年份阻止神秘客揭露自己的秘密身分了——

彼得扣上表盖，叫出全息图像设置目的时间。

——本来是如此打算的。

然而他的脸色，在看见空荡荡的燃料格之际迅速刷白。

我被困在这个时空了。

彼得心想，陷入绝望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我終於提到昆汀了.....


	4. 找错人了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 得知被困在这时空无处可去，彼得只好随机应变。他找到昆汀了，却觉得这不是他要找的那个人……

郁卒来得快消得也快，彼得打起精神，决定临机应变。他就像时下的年轻人一样将字母敲进搜寻栏，根据史塔克工业的官方网站记载，昆汀‧贝克这时仍是在职工程师。彼得抓起伪装用的黑框眼镜，想都没想便整装出发。

於夕阳西斜的都市丛林间甩荡，彼得干练地换上常服，走进位于曼哈顿的史塔克工业大厦。

当彼得一脚踏进这间分公司时，依旧止不住紧张满溢而出。

他知道东尼此时正在印度参加婚礼，但理性的反面仍不断制造也许东尼‧史塔克会在下一个转角出现的幻想，只因他想当面跟史塔克先生说一句谢谢。

钢铁人的殒落是场伴随着巨大空洞的灾难，全世界包括彼得都不愿相信这事已然发生。不过也正如小辣椒所言，东尼终于可以好好睡上一觉了。彼得为他感到开心。

彼得摘下眼镜，用力抹了把脸后走向柜台。

「您好，史塔克工业很高兴为您服务。」

「呃…您好，我想找贝克先生。」

「全名？」

「昆汀‧贝克。」

「我是指您的名字。」

彼得愣了愣，眼角余光瞟到平台上摆著的一张簽到名单。等等这里会办一场实习导览会，好极了。

「罗德里哥‧葛维拉。我的名字。」

柜台小姐有些怀疑。「是来参加实习导览会的吗？」

「对。」

「好的，请帮我在名单上簽名，并记得拿取您的通行证。」

「好，谢谢。」为消除这张脸根本不像拉丁裔的疑点，彼得改用流畅的西语应答道。

将通行证夹在外套口袋，他顺着人流搭上电梯，毫不费力地找到群聚在一起实习生团体后混了进去。这下我也是史塔克工业的正牌实习生了，彼得在心里自我解嘲。

他们等了段时间，彼得有些无聊，还过没两分钟就想拿手机出来刷个小游戏。贝克人在哪？这时候的他是什么模样？长得很邪恶吗？他真的在 **这里** 吗？彼得胡思乱想着，掏出手机查看时间。他们已经站在这五分钟了。或许他应该尽早脱队自个儿展开搜查？

说曹操曹操到，追踪对象本人的现身一举终结彼得无限膨胀的不耐烦。

「嗨，大家好，欢迎来到史式工业。我是昆汀‧贝克，任职於技术研发部门，致力於研发全息图像科技……」

彼得早在贝克的身影挤进视野时反射性躲到某高个儿实习生的背后。他也不懂自己干嘛要躲起来，干坏事的不是他，而他在这个时间点与贝克也互不相识。其实彼得当下最合理的反应，应该是分开人流冲上去揍这家伙一拳才对。他才不管事后会被警卫架出去还是怎样，他就是要往这男人直挺的鼻樑狠狠地赏一拳，因为昆汀‧贝克该死的应得，而他也著实抱着这股无处宣泄的怒火太久太久……

这是穿回十五岁的彼得帕克失去理性的一面。现实中的彼得咬住牙根，握紧了拳头，尽量避免孩子气的情绪搞砸一切。

他逐渐从实习生背后探出头来，瞇起眼睛仔细观察著贝克的一举一动。

2016年的贝克看起来更年轻（废话），梳著有型的背头，下巴光洁，嘴角如猫般上扬，一双浅蓝色的眼睛半睁半阖似是永远都缺乏睡眠的样子。他看起来……呃，就像一个长相中上的普通人类。

彼得顿时觉得有些挫败。

他因为昆汀‧贝克承受这么多打击、挫折、不公待遇，甘冒被困在时间裂缝永不见天日的风险来到这里，结果要动手做掉的却是「这个」。彼得感到非常失望。

「好的，有关公司概况和参观规矩就介绍到这，你们各个都天资聪颖，我不想扫兴。」

贝克说，漾开一抹像牙医师在安抚小朋友那样颇具亲和力的笑容。

——好吧。姑且不论他到底有没有在装。事实上做导览讲师的普遍都被要求得表现出这种形象，他也不好找碴。

昆汀‧贝克在2016年还只是个无辜的普通人类工程师。他在期望什么？下一步又该怎么走？

强烈的道德观念在脑中嗡嗡作响。彼得压低姿态，朝贝克发送微型蜘蛛追踪器后早早溜之大吉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 溜进公司假扮成实习生这段是参考加菲虫的蜘蛛人惊奇再起１  
> 假冒的名字也一模一样  
> 我不知道史塔克企业自从内战过后还有没有营运，看过wiki之后还是一头雾水，真的都在瞎掰，別信
> 
> 再来就是...这文其实有点疗伤作用（Tony牺牲足足让我忧郁了一个礼拜（


	5. 预防犯罪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还是不能彻底相信昆汀的清白，彼得暗地里对他展开全天候的监控，但一周过去仍是一无所获，於是他决定再加剧手段……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *⚠暴雷警告⚠  
> *昆汀在FFH前的人生都是私设

距离秃鹰一伙抢劫损害控制部的护送卡车还有一周，彼得将资讯通报给快乐，尽可能以严肃且沉稳的口吻讲述缘由提高可信度，请他务必讬付联邦调查局来处理这事。

而彼得在这期间也没閒著，他利用巡查的空档密切暗中监视贝克的行踪，但除了发现他过度沉溺於工作跟过度自律之外，这男人简直正常到不行。

昆汀‧贝克每天都起得很早，五点整必定会到艾齐纳克斯健身中心报到，六点半抵达公司办公室，接下来几乎会待在同一个活动范围长达十四个小时，八点离开公司，随后到低价超市买菜，九点半到家。彼得透过追踪器无法捕捉到图像或声音，所以曾有几次出自好奇爬上贝克公寓墙壁，想亲眼确认跟监对象的状况。

某天他於贝克回家前便已蛰伏在外，九点半一分不差，电子锁应声开启。贝克单肩揹著环保袋推开家门，几缕发丝散落到额前，感觉略显狼狈。

贝克将钥匙随手一搁，脱掉鞋子，走进厨房。他清点着从超市买来的食材，把其中一些放进冰箱，再从冰箱里拿出妥善保存着的一些。

戴着面罩彼得在贝克望过来之际急忙后缩，耐心等待一会，又往窗户探头。

贝克在洗菜，贝克在切菜，贝克在调料，贝克在试味道……

老天，他在干嘛？跟监一个独居的家庭主夫？认真的吗？意外踹断舔冰淇淋犯的腿骨害她余生得跛脚走路都比不上这来得罪恶。

然而，或许是出于幼稚的好胜心，彼得又多待一两个小时。他看着贝克料理完明日早餐与午餐，转身消失在走廊，几分过后，有人旋开水龙头淋浴的声响从屋里传出，二十分钟过后，屋内寂静无声，八成是睡了。

探查了多少次，多少次都是如此。昆汀‧贝克体内仿佛内建一台严格的打卡钟：四点起床，打卡；五点去健身房做有氧运动，打卡；六点半抵达公司，打卡……以此类推。这老兄根本是架品行优良的机器人！

彼得在自己的房间重重叹息。他撬开时光表的表盖，抠出一块芯片大小的东西。

他拿起放大镜翻看着这个物体，找到一处红点，用指甲压了下去。

那物体瞬间变大，变成一块缧萦材质的布料。那上头沾染著干涸的血渍。

彼得神情哀伤地抚过那块污渍，让幸福再一次从口中溜走。

九月十三日，彼得和同伴们搭著校车前往华盛顿特区参加全国十项全能学术竞赛。

举办比赛的饭店入口挂着横幅，一抵达饭店中庭，大伙们都面带兴奋地抬头仰望。

「麻烦大家靠过来。」代表队队长丽兹扬声召集松散的队员。

「开什么玩笑？这里超‧大——」查尔斯笑着强调。

「哼，我看过更大的。」闪电说。

亚伯走向队伍，「这里面还有鸟耶。狂。」

「你有带笔电吗？」彼得转头问奈德。

「干嘛？」

「我有事想拜托你。」

晚上，用过餐的学生们各自回到寝室。彼得在进房前将请勿打扰的掛牌掛到门把上，接着和奈德一起把背包里的东西全倒到床上。

各式各样的电线、牙膏、洗面乳、可拆式背带等等杂物散落一床，彼得挑中一条线，将它插进蜘蛛装的接头。奈德坐在床上，大腿搁著专业工程师等级的笔电。

「你说什么来着？『扶助轮程序』？」

「是儿童辅助轮程序。」

奈德忍不住笑。

「阿尼。」

「好好…抱歉。拜托別杀我。」

「我才不……」彼得烦躁又无奈地往上吹气。「帮我把它关掉。」

「不好吧，这程序存在肯定是有原因的。」

「我需要关闭这个系统，才能使用这套战衣的进阶功能。」彼得解释。

「这套装居然还有进阶功能！」

「当然。」彼得说。「知道钢铁人智慧管家系统星期五吧？」

「不是吧——你是说那里面，也住着一个人工智慧管家吗？」

彼得有些臭屁地点了点头。

「这就为您效劳，先生。」奈德立马改口，按下决定性的按钮。

「做得好，里兹探员。」

说罢，彼得换上战衣，轻触胸前的蜘蛛图样，一道蓝光以图样为中心点扩散至整套服装。

「哈啰？」

『晚上好，彼得。』凯伦说。『恭喜你完成严格的儿童辅助轮计画，您将允许使用本战衣的完整功能。』

「酷。」

「什么什么？你在跟它对话吗？」

「是『她』。」彼得纠正。

「哇哦……」

『有什么需要我为您代劳的吗？』

「嘿，凯伦——这是我给妳取的名字——妳可以，可以帮我在一个人身上加装情绪压力检测仪吗？呃如果妳有这个功能的话……」

『没问题。』凯伦自信地答道。『能告诉我名字吗？』

「昆汀‧贝克。地址是——」

『纽约市曼哈顿区莱辛顿大道13号。请问正确吗？』

「对，对。」

『上周傍晚6:54分您在此人身上安装一枚追踪器。需要将此人定位成一级谋杀犯，在他有意图犯罪时以电击处决吗？』

「一级、什么？不不不，他只是……一个需要关心的对象。」彼得说，蜘蛛面罩上护目镜缩小了点。「可以再开启影像监控吗？」

『我了解了。』一段机器运转的声音。『压力指数监测功能增设完成。加强侦查监控模式。』

「谢了。」彼得摘下头套，启动蛛网发射器的全息影像操控面板。

奈德凑了过来，「彼得。」

「嗯？」

「在追查某个大坏蛋吗？」

「算是……？」彼得一边回答，一边调出监测画面。现在时间是晚上八点二十分，贝克正在超市挑选生鲜食材。

「一个坏蛋，像刚下班的职业妇女在目标超市对鲈鱼的价格斤斤计较，吭。」

「你这话说得有点歧视喔。」

「他干什么坏事了吗？」

「还没。」

「还没？」奈德重复。「你在监视一个无辜的平民？如果真是这样，你的行为就会跨越『正义』的那条线落到『变态』的黑暗领域喔。」

「他以后会。我是在预防犯罪。」彼得坚定立场。

奈德反刍了资讯后恍然大悟，「喔，他就是未来会害你变得超惨的元凶是吗？」

彼得思考了会儿，说：「準确来说，应该是支援他的团队其中一个人干的。」

「那他不就基本上没直接对你做什么吗？」

听到奈德这么说，彼得也拿不定主意似地磨了磨牙。「他……骗了我。」

奈德做出一个「兄弟你也帮帮忙」的手势，「每个人都会说谎骗人。就连美国队长也不例外。『想耍酷就遵守规则』——绝对是在唬烂。」

「但他更恶劣。」彼得切熄画面。

「他怎么了？」

「他破坏了伦敦塔桥……还利用史塔克先生的死伤害我。」话才刚说出口，彼得就受惊似地摀住了嘴巴。

「钢铁人他……？？真的假的？！」

「没没没——他还活得好好的！」

「省省吧彼。都几年交情了，还以为能骗过我吗？」奈德毫无怜悯地说。「好吧。我準备好了——还有谁死了？」

「呃，黑寡妇？」

「为什么要暴我雷？！」

「是你自己要问的好吗。」

「你大可以像个男人对你最好的朋友闭紧嘴巴！」

「好啦好啦。我这就消除你的记忆。」

「钢铁人也在你的战衣装了记忆清除笔？」

「乱讲的你也信。」

「我就说吧。世上无完人。」

彼得摇摇头，抓了换洗衣物走到浴室强行结束这场无止尽的白痴对话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 把荷兰的暴雷体质用在彼得身上了hhhh


	6. 绝望的男人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 听史塔克先生的转述，彼得得知秃鹰一伙人已经落网。另一边，昆汀的人生却逐渐崩坏，对此纽约市民的好邻居蜘蛛人会怎么做呢……？

  
返回皇后区后，彼得欣喜地接到一通来自东尼‧史塔克的祝贺电话。而在通话的时候，他也一边悬掛在上铺围栏以防眼泪溃堤。

「你当真要在我表扬你的时候倒立吗？」

「抱歉，史塔克先生，我有点耳鸣，保持这种姿势可以让我听得更清楚。」彼得说。

「好吧。」东尼点点头，继续克服「如何真心称赞孩子」的难题。「恭喜夺冠。你在华府表现得不错。」

「嗯嗯嗯，谢谢。其实大多都是MJ的功劳，但还是很高兴听见你这么说。」

「嗯哼。」东尼再次不自在地点头。「我爸始终对我冷眼相待，而我想打破恶性循环—总之，好事就是值得庆祝。你这周日有空吗？我订餐厅，邀你跟梅吃顿好的怎么样？」

「什—什么？」

「怎么，有事？」

「不不，没有——这提议真的太棒了。谢谢你，史塔克先生—谢谢。」

「好了。道再多次谢都无法阻止我订汉堡王的位。」

「呃，我不太确定梅婶会喜欢这个点子。」

「我说笑的，孩子。这周日晚上七点，坡楼餐厅，我去接你们。就这么说定了。」

彼得点头如捣蒜，在史塔克準备掛断电话时急忙道：「对了，那帮私下贩卖高科技武器的团伙追查得怎么样了？」

「一个不剩全数落网，连恶名昭彰的通缉犯麦克‧加根和他的同伙也抓到了。再一次，这都多亏你所提供的可靠情报，以及终于能把危险任务交给大人处置的成熟所赐。」

「好耶。万岁！」彼得回，心满意足地结束通话。

这天傍晚，彼得照常走进小巷準备换装开工。然而当蜘蛛装贴合皮肤之际，一阵吓人的警报声便在脑中作响。

「等等等、凯伦怎么回事？」

『追踪目标压力指数暴增，状态：非常不稳定。』凯伦回报，并指引彼得查看昆汀‧贝克骤变的作息报告及昨日稍早录制的一段影片。

画面中的场景在贝克的研发室，贝克叫住正好路过的东尼，招呼他进研发室，试图说明有关全息投影技术的重大突破及多方应用的可能。东尼听到一个段落便打断了他：

『我讨厌这么说，但这计画到头了。』

『到头了？你什么意思？』

『不懂吗？那再用白话文讲一遍吧。贝克先生，本公司将停止投资这项技术，这笔资金有更重要的使命，而我为此深感遗憾。』

『我强烈怀疑你根本没用心听我的简报。』

『听着，你还持有这技术的所有权，你大可将「呕吐物」应用到心理治疗领域，这会帮助很多——』

『任何人都无权！无权！污辱我毕生的心血！即使是你，安东尼‧史塔克。』

『行。——你被开除了。』

『 **你说什么？** 』

东尼摊摊手，低头操作起智慧手环。

『让我看看……你有毁损私人或公用设备的不良纪录，也是个穷凶恶极的言语污辱惯犯，你很……不稳定，贝克先生。好奇你这几年是怎么熬过来的。』

『……』

『话就说到这，等等有人会协助你整理东西。』

画面转黑。彼得嗅到了大事不妙的味道。

「他人在哪？」

『莱辛顿大道／51街车站。』凯伦说。

搭36大道的地铁便车，一路从皇后区搭到曼哈顿。彼得随口问凯伦一句到了吗，得到答覆后从车厢顶端翻身跃下。贝克就坐在B3月台的某张长椅上。此刻他的脸满是胡渣，一双混浊的灰蓝色眼睛直直瞪着虚空，绝望得仿佛随时準备跳下月台。

套著蜘蛛装的彼得缓步接近他。「嘿，老兄，碰到什么烦心事了吗？」

「我没零钱。走开。」

有几个人看了过来，这让彼得有点尴尬。「呃……我是蜘蛛人，纽约市民的好邻居。这代表，你知道的，有什么烦恼我随时愿意倾听。」

「滚开。」

彼得移步到铁了心下逐客令的贝克旁边，僵硬地坐下。「我也经历过一段难熬的日子。我被来自各方的坏蛋追杀，进了间教职员得随时带着十字弓防身的监狱学校，我在里面水深火热，家人跟朋友也因为这样受到牵连，甚至失去生命……嘿，你要去哪？」

贝克撇头瞥了彼得一眼。「我没兴趣听一个紧身衣屁孩编故事。」

「这是真的！我也不是屁孩，我是男人！蜘蛛人！等一—」

怎料，有群兴奋的高中生从中阻挡他的去路。他们拿着手机，请求蜘蛛人一起自拍。

彼得礼貌性地应付一下后找起贝克的身影。男人手插口袋，消失在出站方向的转角处。

彼得连忙跟了上去，握住贝克的肩膀。「你你，你还好吗？」

男人沉默，迟迟没回覆彼得。彼得顿时有些不知所措。感觉就像在对某种外星生物喊话似的，内心涌现出一股无以名状的恐惧。

「先生？」

男人终于有了动静，他以一种恰如电影中的反派角色般缓慢异常的速度转过身来。

「我说， **滚开。** 」

「你脸色看起来挺苍白的，我只是、只是想确认你是不是需要医疗协助还是什么——」

「少碰我！」

彼得触电般地松开手。

见蜘蛛人对一介普通人展现怯意，贝克也不禁失笑。「哈，这么胆小还当超级英雄？」

「我才不胆——」

「诚心给你点建议，」贝克毫不客气地打断。「为何不趁太阳下山前滚去时代广场多翻个几圈呢？比起烦我这个可悲的老百姓，这么做肯定更招人喜欢。反正你们这帮『超级英雄』除了当佣兵外更爱当网红了。你说是吧，蜘蛛男孩？」

他步步逼近，利用身高优势，反过来指著蜘蛛人的鼻头一吐为快。

彼得登时语塞，支吾了好一会儿，却依旧没能吐出一句完整的话来。

见状，贝克挑起一抹胜利的微笑。他退后一步，给蜘蛛人一点时间整合自己。

「我不需要跳樑小丑给我庆生。」他说。「听懂了就给我滚。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉我把彼得写得有点像小孩...下章会试着圆回来!!


	7. 朋友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 陷入迷茫的彼得在多愁善感的深夜时分向凯伦求解，却在这之后遇到相当危急的状况。

  
彼得帕克又感受到肩上那股难忘的重量了。他受困其中，就像只会哭喊的孩童，觉得自已一无是处。

撇除化灰的那五年，他也当了五年多的蜘蛛人了。这五年来，他对付过秃鹰、蠍子人、震动人、萨诺斯、神秘客、猎人克莱文、沙人、蜥蜴博士、八爪博士，还有数都数不清的恶棍抢匪，每一次，他都能突破自我，在残忍的打击中成长，死撑到最后。

然而这次却不一样。除了无力外，他还感受到別的未知的什么。倒不是说被贝克的气势吓倒……好吧，可能真的有一点。彼得总感觉有点迷惘。

自从穿回十五岁这个身体之后，彼得一直有意识地在扮演一个青少年。蓬勃的贺尔蒙替他减轻了不少负担，可当站在月台走道承受贝克单方面的埋怨时，他似乎也彻底融进了角色，结结巴巴，手足无措，甚至还一度认为这个人说得有理。

「凯伦，妳在吗？」

『遇到困难了吗？』

「有点。」彼得轻声说。现在已是深夜，他戴着蜘蛛面罩坐在旋转电脑椅上，此造型与其说是超级英雄，倒更像个抢劫犯。

『能跟我说说吗？』

「妳有没有过一种感觉？就是妳明明知道这么做是对的，可却还是有种不太对劲的感觉。……我在说什么。妳是机器人——没有冒犯的意思，不过……」

『你说得对。我可以探测，甚至模拟人类的情感，但却不曾像你们一样真正拥有它。』

彼得听见不出意料的回答，困窘地挪了挪脚底板。

『不过我是个很好的倾听者。』凯伦转换语调，富有磁性的女声轻快而明亮。『介意打个比方吗？』

「喔好啊，当然。」彼得轻巧地转了一圈，心情都即时反映在了行动上。

「该从哪里讲起呢……我曾经暗恋过一个叫丽兹的女生。丽兹她是…她完美无瑕，毫无缺点，是大我一届的学姊。」

『她怎么了？』

「她既厉害又聪明，人缘也很好。她还是今年返校日舞会的学生主办……但我刚听到消息，说她要搬家了，正在办离校手续，也因为这样参加不了辛辛苦苦筹办的舞会。」

『为什么？』

「有部分是我的错。可是我却永远都不能告诉她真相。」

『你做了什么？』

「我……把她爸爸要抢DODC护送武器的事透露给FBI。现在她爸被抓到了，好像明天就要送审的样子。」

『这听在我耳里是正确之举。你在烦恼什么？』

「我在想……也许我再晚点通报是不是比较好。」

『那么假设你晚通报了，丽兹的爸爸用抢来的武器伤害什么人的话，你会怎么想？』

「我要是知情的话，我绝对会后悔。」

『你似乎对陌生人与亲近的人之间的分量差距有些挣扎。对你而言，拯救素昧平生的多数人，与一位血亲是同等重要的吗？』

「我不……」彼得抿唇，想起了未来的梅婶。「老实说，我真的不知道。」

『彼得，你是个好孩子。你很善良，这是好事，但这份善良同时也会让你不断受苦。』凯伦温柔地分析。

彼得沉思半晌，「到现在婴儿监控程式都还开着吗？」

『是的。你希望我关掉吗？』

彼得点头。

『好的。编辑前十五秒语音影像。——婴儿监控程式暂时关闭，倒数计时三分钟。』

「什？」彼得丟下原子笔。「只能暂停三分钟？」

『3：59、58、57……』

「好好好，我长话短说。」彼得搓了搓手。「好，咳嗯，其实还有件事。」

『说吧。我在听。』

「我其实是未来人。」

『真的？』

「对对对，拜托请不要打断我。」彼得对着空气双手合十。「我从2027年穿越回来，明年我会化灰，再过五年我会回来，所以虽然这之中间隔了十年，但实际上对我来说，我只长了五岁。八年后，我信任一个叫神秘客的家伙，结果这个人其实只是嫉妒钢铁人成就的心理变态，他用高科技造出幻象，用无人机袭击了好几个国家，最后他死了。可是支援他的其中一个团队成员，将他死前的影像重新编辑，剪得好像我才是觊觎钢铁人地位的那个冷血坏蛋，然后一连串超乎我想像的坏事发生。我过得很惨，梅婶也被杀死了。本来我想用时光表穿到2024年好可以提早拆穿他，但失败了。我被困在这个时空动弹不得。总之我的重点是，我恨造就这一切的人。我认为昆汀‧贝克应该负责，可又觉得这个时间点的他值得同情——天啊，我真不知道该怎么做才好。妳能为我解惑吗？」

『恭喜你成功在两分钟内总结完毕。』

「凯伦，別闹，时间宝贵。」

『抱歉。』凯伦又恢复成心理医师型的低沉嗓音。『你有没有想过尝试和昆汀交朋友呢？』

「朋友？妳的意思是，由ㄆ开头的那个朋友吗？」

『正确。』凯伦声不改色。『昆汀是你未来的敌人，但事实上他现在不是。所以在这个时空你要做的事很简单，主动接近他，理解他，直到他够信任你到敞开心胸述说心中真实想法。如此一来，你便能引导他，唤醒他的良知，因此昆汀‧贝克不会变成疯狂邪恶的神秘客，或许这样就能逆转未来了。』

彼得撑圆眼睛，他祕密的心灵导师指引自己一个从未设想过的方向，他显然还需要很多时间消化。

然而，意想不到的紧急状况却在这时爆发。

『警告，警告。追踪目标出现明显意图自伤行为。接下来将会为您显示令人不安的画面，如有不适请立即取消观看。』

彼得立即从椅子跳起。「没关系，直接放出来。」

这回画面场景换到昆汀‧贝克的住处。

幽暗的臥房内，他一手拿着手机，一手握着枪枝，将枪口塞到嘴里。

——他想饮弹自尽！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想要有人夸夸小蜘蛛....他真可爱


	8. 闹乌龙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼得及时赶上救援，然而剧情却以无法预料的方向急转直下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章有血腥场景描写

彼得奋力荡向高空，卷起一阵强劲的气流。风声穿透战衣在耳边狠刮的炸响，正好对应到脑子里不停回放的惊悚片段。

昆汀‧贝克扣下板机，子弹从上颚穿透脑袋，几乎将他的上半脸都轰个粉碎。

混著碎骨和肉块的脑浆喷散一地。男人死状悽惨，也许要等到肉体腐烂，异味飘出去，才会有人来给他收尸。

彼得在空中打了一个哆嗦。

要是他来不及赶上呢？贝克会以一种极其骇人的方式死去。彼得在未来调查过了，昆汀‧贝克父母双亡，虽有七个兄弟姊妹，但都和他们关系冷淡，十几年互不往来。「我以为这怪胎早就死了。」昆汀的弟弟说。彼得一方面惊讶於对方的冷漠，一方面却也忍不住肯定：

昆汀‧贝克确实是个可悲的家伙。

十四岁离家，高中到大学这段期间的学费及生活费，全靠打着游走於法律边缘的零工、剧团龙套临演及奖学金支撑。大学一毕业，他凭借亮眼的成绩和对全息影像等技术独树一格的前卫见解，成功获得史塔克工业面试官的青睐，彻头反转了自己的人生。

他为人孤僻，不喜社交。双亲在他於史式工业工作迈入第二年时相继离世，其中父亲布雷南‧贝克的遗嘱末段写到「我的儿子汤姆分得百分之十，我的女儿南希分得百分之三，我的儿子昆汀没有份」。

昆汀‧贝克是个混蛋。

但他死的时候，我会为他难过吗？

彼得用行动证明了答案。

他飞也似地赶往贝克家，心焦莫名。

「导弹来袭！」

彼得护住身体，破窗而入。昆汀待在床上，正面承受了他的袭击。

「搞什——呃！」

彼得扑倒昆汀，将男人的惊呼扼杀在摇篮里。或许冲击力道太过猛烈，彼得似乎听到昆汀骨头碎裂的声音。

「抱歉抱歉我不是有意要……，但—呼！好理家在。你还活着！」

彼得喘著气胡言乱语，一掌拍掉昆汀手中的枪枝后便支起上身。

「嘿，老兄，你还好吗？这张—呃还算上相的帅脸没事吧？」

彼得轻捏住昆汀的脸，就著窗外微弱的月光来回检查。

「好。好。除了一点小刮伤外安然无恙！太好了。」他说，待脑海传出「我这是真的字面上意义用看起来像在猥亵一样的姿势压在某个人身上吗？」的质疑，才迟钝地注意到两人尴尬无比的情况。

「……」

「哈啰？」

「……」

「贝克先生？贝克？」

哦。他昏过去了。

昆汀‧贝克醒来时恐惧地发现自己动弹不得。他浑身包裹著一条条诡异黏稠又坚固的丝线，双手呈交叉状贴在胸前，嘴巴还被同样材质的东西封住——现在到底他妈的是什么情况？！

「哦哦哦別激动！你现在很安全！」

安你妈的全！昆汀无视身前这个穿红蓝紧身衣的变态怪咖，挣扎得更剧烈了。

「我知道你现在大概因为被绑了所以很害怕，但我这么做是有理由的，你想自杀，而我不能让你这么做——拜托，拜托请先冷静下来！」

「盎—喔—偶！！」

昆汀咆哮。狂怒使他面色通红，额头和脖颈都浮现出青筋。他也知道自己听起来很滑稽，但眼下事态可不容许他退缩。

「抱歉我做不到。听我说，我真的不是哪个可疑的闯空门杀人犯，我对抢钱没兴趣，对杀人没兴趣，对你也没兴趣——我只是想帮你！」

傻子才信你鬼话。昆汀大吼，声音依然含糊不清。

「呃，呃，很遗憾你被炒鱿鱼，我看过你工作的样子，当然我没有跟踪你或是想对你做些变态事，只是偶然间刚好经过看到…你很认真，很有天分，完全知道自己在做什么，想将钻研的技术发扬光大。我真心觉得很可惜，也替你感到不值。但你的人生还有希望，只要还活着，未来肯定有更好的机会在等着你！我跟你打赌，真是这样！所以……」

见昆汀那双可怕的大眼仍满怀怨恨，蜘蛛人只得闭上嘴巴退了开来，把手挡在胸前说：「好好，我闭嘴。我还有…三个小时可以等你处理思绪。」

他接着盘腿倒坐在地，看上去活像个坐在白宫前宣示永久绝食的抗议民众。

昆汀鼻翼翕张，粗重地喘息。约莫过了十分多钟，他调匀呼吸，视线上撇跟蜘蛛人使眼色。

「冷静一点了吗？好，等我。我这就帮你解开。」

蜘蛛人叨唸著逼近，遵守约定将黏在昆汀身上的蛛丝扒了下来。

先是脚、手，再来是嘴——

「噢！」

蜘蛛人猛地收手，原因是昆汀出其不备的狠咬。

昆汀趁胜追击，试图一脚踹开蜘蛛人，可惜未果，他被这个力大无穷的家伙甩翻在地。但他同时也看见了躺在不远处的一丝微光。昆汀伸长手，使劲去搆那把被踢到床底下的枪。摸到枪柄之际，他瞬间跳起身，对準蜘蛛人的脑门按下板机——

蜘蛛人反射性地往旁边一闪，却满脸疑惑。因为刚才什么事都没有发生。

那把枪的弹匣是空的，超级英雄凭借多年的战斗经验迅速判断。他被耍了。

昆汀见被自己吓唬到的英雄小毛头不禁大笑。

「什么？那原本就是空的？还是你在我来之前射掉了？」

「这是把玩具枪。蠢货。」昆汀对着蜘蛛人转了转手中的「枪」，再满不在乎地扔掉。

「？？？」蜘蛛人的脑筋正快速运转，昆汀能从面罩外观清楚观察到。「什么意思？等等。……啥？你该不会根本没想自杀吧？」

「宾—果。」

「那、那你刚刚是在干嘛？」

昆汀理都不理他，直接转移话题：「你跟踪我，在我身上或者我房间里放监视器跟窃听器。虽然我还没找到证据，但我非常确信你做了。」

「我……呃……天啊—这下惨了。」明白自己中计的蜘蛛人发出哀号，他单手按住额头，焦躁地来回踱步。

「是啊，蜘蛛人。你倒大楣了。」昆汀补枪，高昂的嗓音里弥漫着浓厚的嘲讽。

「真是谢谢你啊。」蜘蛛人反讽回去，但语调依然低迷。「我真的—真的很抱歉。抱歉打扰你在『深夜』排演一出『自杀』大戏，抱歉擅自把你绑起来。我犯了一个超巨大的错误。真的，很抱歉。」

「你是该，小子。」昆汀冷冷道，双手环胸。「说吧，你监视我的目的是什么？」

「这个嘛，」蜘蛛男孩把手握拳抵在唇上清清嗓子，故作镇定地慎选正解。

「我是，因为……」

他支支吾吾。昆汀敢打赌这小子藏在面罩的脸肯定羞红透顶。

因为——

男孩深吸一口气，把脚张到与肩同宽。

「我想跟你做朋友。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 昆汀早年经历参考自单口喜剧演员尼尔‧布雷南（Neal Brennan）在三支麦克风（Three Microphones）述说的经历
> 
> 父亲的名字也沿用之
> 
> 我爱惨enemy to friend to lover relationship！！！！！


	9. 缠人的对手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 昆汀老早就怀疑是蜘蛛人在跟踪自己，他的人身安全跟生活隐私被严重侵犯了，因此理所当然认为自己值得一个合理的解释。

昆汀最近总感觉不太对劲。他是薪资优渥的中产阶级，有车，住在曼哈顿的高级公寓，这招人眼红他能理解，不过却似乎又不是这么回事。

大约在几天前，他察觉到有人鬼鬼祟祟地跟踪自己。他身高逼近六呎，不是那种需要随身携败防狼喷雾或是S&W 642自保的弱女子。他练过拳击、格斗术，要是有人持械朝他袭来，他有七成的自信能躲过，并且把人放倒。可那不管是谁，目的八成都不只有抢劫夺命这么简单。这人跟踪自己可能有段时间了。也或许是个惯犯，遮掩气息的技巧可谓相当纯熟。

而他也留意到了这阵子蜘蛛人老在曼哈顿东区游荡的事。

今日稍早，他坐在51街站月台长椅，眼神空洞地望着地铁盒子来来去去。忽然间，莫大的空虚排山倒海地汹湧而至。而也在某个转瞬，他的确是真心想干脆冲出月台一了百了算了。

但蜘蛛人出现了。这个成天作秀的派对小丑意义不明地走来，一屁股坐到身旁，啰啰嗦嗦地跟他说话。昆汀听到一半就受不了地起身，蜘蛛人叫住他，却被一群学生拦截。他头也不回地离开，身后听来无忧无虑的欢笑惹恼了他，却也赶跑了脑中愚蠢的自杀念头。

从连续这几天下来所观察到的种种迹象，昆汀推测蜘蛛人就是那个跟踪狂。

但为什么？

昆汀‧贝克需要一个合理的解释。他拟定计画，先是不动声色地搜查屋内有无安装窃听器或镜头，结果令人沮丧，但无所谓，他可以试试这招。

时间快转回当下。

蜘蛛人踩着玻璃渣，站在昆汀面前。

从他破窗而入，到几秒钟前所说的最后一个字。蜘蛛人愚蠢的违法行为与言行，全都被藏在房间各处的摄影机一分不漏地录制了下来。

而且就算蜘蛛人再机伶点想到这里可能暗藏镜头好了，设备也在录影的同时将影像同步上传到了云端妥善保存。蜘蛛人没可能全身而退。

昆汀好整以暇地盯着一反形象吞吞吐吐的蜘蛛人，万万没想到却得到这个：

「——我想跟你做朋友。」

昆汀茫然。

……吭？

朋友？

不过话又说回来，这小毛孩是怎么做到说出如此诡异的话还有办法显得这么堂堂正正的？

「少耍人。我要听实话。」昆汀挤出字来，向前踏了几步。

「抱歉，先生。这就是实话中的实话。」蜘蛛人也毫不退让地前进，甚至把手叉腰。

「在想要打好关系的人物家里装了一堆监视器，然后在凌晨四点钟任意私闯民宅。有人像你这么交朋友的吗？」

「我喜欢开创先例。」

「你是变态吗？」

「咳嗯，不，当然不。我只是偏好率先掌握全方位的资讯罢了。」

「所以你真他妈是个变态。」昆汀粗鲁地低啐道。觉得自己活像个白痴。

「我说了很抱歉好吗？」蜘蛛男孩软下语气，声音有点急躁。「要不是看见你正把枪塞到自己嘴里，我哪会撞碎你家窗户？」

「你现在是反过来怪我吗？」

「这窗户你得负一半的责任，先生，我诚挚地建议你应该至少学会承认这点。」

「別再讲那扇该死的窗户了！」

「好好好。抱歉，抱歉。」手挡在胸前，蜘蛛人连忙说。

「你跟踪我到底想干嘛？」

蜘蛛人叹了好大一口气。「就像我说的，我想多了解你。」

「所以你是死活不打算招了是吧。」

「拜托再给我一点时间，我会证明给你看的！」

「是吗？」昆汀不以为然地哼笑。「你想证明？好啊。你现在就当著我的面把面罩拿下来，快点。」

「什么？」蜘蛛人愕然。「这，这可恕难从命。有没有別的要求？」

「你再耍嘴皮子信不信我拿真枪一秒轰烂你脑袋。」

「尽管放马过来。」蜘蛛人反而自大地敞开双臂。「我刚好对闪子弹很在行。你可以试试到底是你的子弹先射空，还是我会先葛屁升天。」

「你——……咳、咳！」就在这时，昆汀无预警地弯腰大咳特咳起来。

「贝克先生？你还好吗？」

昆汀朝意图凑近搀扶的蜘蛛人竖起食指。

「敢碰我，你就死定了。」

他说，拿开了手，在上头看见一滩怵目惊心的血。

「你受伤了！天！是我的错，对不起我这就送你去医院！」

「等、我说了別碰——啊啊啊————」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *S&W 642是史密斯威尔森公司出品的J型握把左轮手枪，枪身轻便，适合给女性作防身使用。
> 
> 別忘了这个小虫已经19岁了  
> 是嘴砲功力加强跟脸皮也更厚的虫www


	10. 蜘蛛快递，使命必达

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 昆汀‧贝克的确是个难缠的敌人，蜘蛛人想，犹豫起了凯伦的提议。

彼得环住昆汀的腰，将他打横抱起，接着从镂空的窗口自由坠落。蜘蛛人接连踩踏几处栏杆高台缓冲，最后稳稳落地。昆汀是个普通人，还很小的时候他去过游乐园，和母亲一起搭露天小型摩天轮，在距离地面十五米的高空待了三十秒钟。不过也仅止于此了。昆汀喜欢挑战自我极限，引人注目，但这并不表示他从三十五楼跳下来能够面不改色，对着藏匿於某处的镜头放话说再来一次。

昆汀紧紧抱着蜘蛛人，濒临死亡的恐惧使他身体发僵。当双脚终于踏上平地时，昆汀只想指著蜘蛛人的鼻头一阵狂骂，可现实是他连一根指头都不愿从蜘蛛人身上扒开。这真是糟糕透了。先不论这家伙在违法入侵后竟还敢对他动手动脚，光就随意移动伤患这点，蜘蛛人就活该得到上万个倒讚。

昆汀还在脑内沙盘推演著等等怎么把蜘蛛男孩骂得狗血淋头，蜘蛛人却已再度发射蛛丝，带着他冲向高空。这回昆汀没有尖叫，他有那么一点点以自己为荣，而他也绝对，决对，不会承认自己放开手前还在心里称赞了这小鬼的体格。

「蜘蛛快递，使命必达。」

蜘蛛人欠扁地说，将昆汀安然（？）送到最近的综合医院急救部门门口，却在下一秒接收到来自救援对象颤巍巍却挺有力的拳头。

「唔！」蜘蛛人撇过脸，从未料想到的他正面承受了打击。

昆汀惨白著脸，气喘吁吁地说：「这是你欠我的，蜘蛛小子。」

「我才没欠你任何东西！」

「喔是吗？」昆汀暴躁地点着头。「你以为把一个肋骨断掉插进肺里的伤患扔到空中荡来荡去很玩吗？」

「拜托！蜘蛛人专属云霄飞车可是一票难求！像MJ就很喜欢……喔不对，她不喜欢。」蜘蛛人沮丧。

「你有胆现在就摘下面罩，像个男人负起责任。不然我可跟你没完。」昆汀咬牙切齿道。

「不不不，你叫我翻筋斗、唱歌跳舞、冰桶挑战……做什么都可以，唯独这个不行。」

「什么『求求你跟我做朋友呜呜呜贝克先生拜托你』——我会信你这满口谎言的无赖才有鬼。」

「你真的模仿得很烂你知道吗？」蜘蛛人吐槽完后耸了耸肩。「相信我，跟蜘蛛人当朋友可比跟真正的我酷多了。」

「傻子才在这里继续听你胡扯。我要把你罪证据凿的影片寄给号角日报，违法入侵、蓄意破坏、伤害威胁——等着吃牢饭吧你。」

「不会吧？又来这套？！」

「什么？」

「你不能这样！」

「给我一个有说服力的理由。」

「这、这不公平！」

「好吧那明天头版见，掰。」

蜘蛛人烦躁地吐了口气，低喃著「是你逼我的」边射出蛛丝一把抢走男人手里的手机，并在对方怒气冲冲地想冲过来之际，将男人再度捆成一具木乃伊。

「呜呜呜！唔！」

「嗯……我看看……找到了。糟，这么看起来我还真像个恶棍，幸好这回有及时拦截，不然可就糗大了。删—除。大功告成！」蜘蛛人自言自语，确认内存跟记忆卡都没留下痕迹后把手机插放进昆汀唯一可自由活动的手中。

「我没有笔跟纸，我想你也没有，所以我把有关蜘蛛丝的小知识打在你的记事本里了。別忘了拿给医护人员看。」

「唔！唔！唔！！」

「你设计陷害我你活该！掰啦，说谎大师！」

一撂完狠话，蜘蛛人便转身离开。岂料一分钟后却因一时手滑惨兮兮地掉到某个衰鬼的车顶。身下的宝蓝色普锐斯发出警报，彼得在附近一名中年男子的怒吼声下匆匆逃离犯罪现场，耳根才终于恢复了清净。

彼得跳到某大厦上的最顶端，他摘下面罩，大松口气。

尽管有多么不想承认，但他确实是中招了。然而这回与过去（未来？）截然不同，昆汀属于正确的那方。

重温刚刚那段小插曲，彼得一方面觉得雪耻成功，一方面也备感忧虑。

昆汀‧贝克依然是个不顾他人死活的混蛋。

跟他当朋友？我干嘛自讨苦吃？

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小蜘蛛真的好欠揍wwwww（是你写的馁


	11. 攻守交换

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼得跟奈德谈论昨晚发生的糗事，他透过奈德的帮助，似乎找到了突破口。

午休，彼得一个人待在学校食堂，盯着对面返校日的横幅发呆。他看得十分入迷，连披萨上的凤梨被自己戳出盘外都没发现。

「你有心事。要跟我说说吗？」

无预警地，奈德端着餐盘走到他面前坐下。彼得眨眨眼睛，回过神来。

「什？喔嗨，阿尼。」

「又是那个每天晚上会去目标超市的準坏蛋？他意外地超级难对付？」

「不，不是……好吧，对，就是他。」彼得咬咬唇，低头瞄了盘中物一眼后困惑地皱眉。「把凤梨加在披萨上？认真？」

「以已经把一个六寸披萨的八分之七片吞下肚的人来说，你的反应可真够迟钝的。」

彼得扔下叉子，挠了挠后脑杓。「我不知道……只觉得有点烦。」

「是因为那个坏蛋，还是因为丽兹？」

「都有吧。」

「我也不晓得事情为什么会变成这样。她辛辛苦苦为了返校日奔波这么久，最后却因为老爸的烂摊子不得不放弃……太可惜了。」

「別这样。丽兹的爸爸其实很在乎家庭的。」

「你怎么看出来的？」奈德咽下嘴里的鸡腿肉，接着想通似地眼珠一转，「难道说是你……？」

彼得闷闷点头。

「我知道这么做是对的，但心情却像三年级跟老师打小报告被同学排挤时一样糟。」

「我懂。但你如果不尽早阻止，状况也只会变得更糟不是吗？我是说，可能会有人因为丽兹爸爸的非法行为而受伤什么的。」

「我就是这么想的。」彼得加重语气。「可你知道吗阿尼？以前我也做了类似的决定，我三番两次地阻止丽兹她爸，还打了场硬仗。然后我把他交给了警察，再然后…就变成现在这样了。但唯一不同的是，丽兹至少还有参加到舞会。」

说到这里，彼得垮下双肩，重重地长叹口气。

「我真不知道我回来到底是想把未来变得更好，还是完全相反。」

「兄弟……」

「当时丽兹的表情我还记得很清楚，我猜她现在肯定更沮丧吧。」

「这错不在你啊。」奈德搖着头说。「丽兹的爸爸早该知道私下贩卖武器的风险，就算你不插手，被抓也是迟早的事。」

彼得赞同地点点头，但表情还是很纠结。他沉淀一会儿，又努努唇说：「昨天晚上我又搞砸了件事。」

「说来听听。」

「这几天下来，我密切注意那个人的动向，」

「对鲈鱼价格斤斤计较的準坏蛋—瞭。」奈德插嘴补充。

「对。」彼得说，上身前探。「——他很正常，没表现出什么异样，也没暗中计划什么阴谋。但就在前天，他被史塔克先生炒鱿鱼了，而且—还是那种非常不留情面的炒人方式。凯伦昨天告诉我这件事，我在车站找到了他，发现他看上去完全变了个人，糟糕到好像随时都会轻生的样子……总之，我用蜘蛛人的身分跟他分享了点我过去的遭遇，他毫不领情。结果凌晨警报声又响了，我看见他準备吞枪的画面，马上赶了过去。但这其实他在挖洞给我跳——」

「重点是我被同一个人骗了两次。这真的是——我觉得自己好蠢。」彼得说完，旋即用手盖住了脸，仿佛真的无颜面对在场所有人般。

「他掌握住你什么把柄了吗？」

「一段完整记录我私闯民宅又绑人的影片。跟几张画质超清楚的照片。这些断章取义的东西足以让我被全城通缉了。」

「太惨了。不过你算是罪有应得。」

「还用得着你提醒我。」彼得保持蒙住脸的状态，对着手掌吐气。

「那你有什么办法吗？」

「我在昨晚送他去医院的时候把他手机里所有相关档案都删了。」

「医院？你揍他了吗？」

「呃……我在闯进他家阻止他假自杀的时候因为一时煞不住车狠狠撞倒了他。」

「一颗货真价实的蜘蛛人飞弹。真是一般人不能承受之重。」

「嗯，对啊。」

「既然档案都删光了，那还有什么好担心的？」

「因为我了解他。」彼得放下手。「这个人城府很深，有百分之九十九点九的机率他早留了备份。」

「那可棘手了。」奈德抽抽嘴角，下一秒却眼睛一亮：「等等，这不就是轮到我上场的绝讚时机吗？」

「什么意思？」

奈德压低身姿，像在堤防隔墙有耳似地对彼得用气音说话：「如果你能备份到他的手机资料，我应该有办法骇进他的帐号删掉所有假证据。」

彼得也跟著照做，全然没发现来自其他同学的异样眼光。「真的假的？」

「真的假不了。」奈德胸有成竹。

「好。太好了。」彼得的眼中又燃起希望。

「OK。你想到要怎么偷他的手机了吗？」

「这个嘛……基於他还没发现我放在他身上的蜘蛛追踪器，我还是可以及时掌控他的动态。应该不会太难。」

「什么叫不会太难？你可是那个蜘蛛人耶！偷手机这事肯定难不倒你吧？」

「讲得我好像是什么恶名昭彰的江洋大盗一样。」彼得低声抱怨。「但你说得对。我想是该实施凯伦所说的那个计画了。」

「哇哦，酷。你超厉害的AI又给你什么好点子？」

「虽然没打算全部照做，不过为了感谢她的功劳，我觉得我应该给这个计画取一个响亮的名字。」

「拜托，老兄。別掉我胃口了。」

「——其名为『我假装示好松懈你心防实质是想窃取情报彻底封锁你计画』。」

……

「……你知道这听起来很呆又超没创意吧？」

「有道理。我们等等可以再好好思考一下。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，小虫决定要以牙还牙了。


	12. 假装友好计画

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 昆汀跟一个陌生的英国孩子讲述自己对蜘蛛人的愤怒。

  
蜘蛛人离去不久，有个急救人员刚好走出来，一见杵在门外的昆汀便连忙集合三五人把他架了进去。之后医生给他照了MRI，发现下胸廓左前侧第六根肋骨有一处细小骨折，但除此之外他受的多半是皮肉伤，整体并无大碍。他的内脏完整无缺，之所以会咳血，则是因为鼻腔微血管破裂血液倒流进喉咙的缘故。

「干坏事刚好被蜘蛛人逮个正著？」戴着圆框眼镜的医生挑眉问，正开立著处方籤。

昆汀套著衣服，眼神不善：「怎么不说蜘蛛人才是那个满肚子坏水的恶霸？」

医生听了只是耸耸肩，「因为就我所知，那家伙只是个审美有点奇怪的老好人。他会把你捆起来，肯定自有理由。」

「是吗？那你真是错得离谱。」

昆汀不以为然地哼声，从唠唠叨叨的医生那要到验伤单后，坐在医院的等候椅上失眠了一整晚。

不知怎么搞地，他又在医院消磨了一整个上午才离开。他脚步虚浮，途中经过提供健康沙拉餐的咖啡厅也丝毫不起兴趣。自被东尼‧史塔克开除以来，他辛苦维持的人生胜利组形象也於此崩塌。反正对他而言一切不过只是场戏，而这角色终于让自己厌烦罢了。

昆汀半垂著头，摇摇晃晃地走过挤满路人的街道，拐进小巷，最后在一间乏人问津的破旧酒吧落脚。这酒吧里头没什么人，吧台底下有个穿得像流浪汉的老人抱着空酒瓶窝打盹，昆汀跨过他的脚，坐上离那神情恍惚的醉汉最远的位置。

「想点什么。」吧台老板咬著牙签问，人却依然纹丝不动。

「你帮我挑吧。」昆汀摘下帽兜，感觉到发丝迸出几根，下意识伸手往后抚平。

老板动身，拿起一条染黄的布巾掛到肩上。

等待酒上桌的期间，昆汀低下头，一边用拇指抵住眉心，一边叹息。

喀。一杯子弹杯放到手边几厘米处。昆汀抬起脸来，泛红着眼眶吸了吸鼻子。

「这是柠檬水。」以为是伏特加，他小啜一口，喝进嘴里才发现完全不是这样。

「对。」老板语气平板，一把烟嗓像是台年代久远的收音机。「我偏好让客人在意识清醒的时候喝酒，这样他才会想起自己还有选择不喝的权利。」

「你对那个可怜的老家伙也这么残忍吗？」昆汀意指大白天瘫坐在破烂酒吧的醉汉。

「不，那是乔尼。」老板挥挥手，赶苍蝇似的。「他就算成天醉醺醺的也有亿万富翁儿子养，是个令人羨慕却又自甘堕落的怪咖。唉別再说他了，你脑子清醒点没？」

「只要你肯给我真的酒。」

倏忽，有人进来了。

昆汀循著光线望去，从狭隘的眼缝中看见一个男孩的身影。

这个大剌剌揹著书包走进酒吧的耿直男孩先是环顾了下店内环境，当看到昆汀时，目光似乎凝滞了会儿。

「睁大眼看清楚，孩子，这里可不是K书中心。」酒吧老板直言道。

「呃—」男孩手足无措地在门口走道呆站一会儿，后来又像找回舌头似地不停点头称是。

「我当然知道这是什么地方。我只是想来这里看看—点个无酒精饮料什么的。」

老板无言地瞪着他好半晌，这才合眼放行。「你想喝什么？水？柠檬汁？」

「柠檬汁，谢谢。」

老板应允，转身给他弄饮料去了。

男孩跨过乔尼的脚，朝昆汀的方向笔直前行。

昆汀在男孩踏进这里的那刻起就感到无比烦躁。待在那幢高级公寓让他窒息，待在人来人往的医院也睡不安宁，现在连这个唯一乍看可行的栖身之处也被一颗老鼠屎搅臭了。这让他火大，想扔碎什么东西，然后放声吼叫。

男孩停了下来，酒吧空位明明这么多，就偏要选他旁边的椅子坐。昆汀抹抹脸颊，不知这小鬼是纯粹欠揍还是怎样。

「下午好，先生。」

昆汀烦躁地低吼。这小子还是个英国仔。情况又变得更糟了。

「我不是气象专家，所以你可以滚蛋了。」

「哇哦，这话听起来超不友善的。」

昆汀眄了男孩一眼。

「呃、抱歉，我有个坏毛病就是习惯在紧张的时候开欠扁的玩笑。」

「看来你还挺有自知之明。」

「谢谢。你人真好。」

「那不是称赞。」昆汀身心俱疲地仰头喝干那杯柠檬水，準备离席走人，而就在这时男孩点的柠檬汁也送来了。

「嘿—等等！您的手机掉了！」

昆汀转过身，狠狠抽走男孩的手机。

「还有什么事吗？」

男孩抿著唇摇摇头，昆汀打量了下他，想旋踵离去时，电视机传出的字眼吸引了他的注意力：

『稍早我们接获通知，曼哈顿10街和天主堂交叉口爆发一起恶意破坏事件。再一次感谢纽约的好邻居蜘蛛人在第一时间赶到，并将四名暴徒迅速制伏。被袭击的地点是奥斯朋企业的档案纪录部门，该企业的CEO诺曼‧奥斯朋得知此项义举后，立即发表想当面向这位超级英雄答谢的意愿……』

昆汀直直盯着萤幕，磨了磨后槽的牙根。他整张脸绷得死紧，仿佛在用全身的细胞表达自身对这条新闻的厌恶似的。

「我始终不喜欢那个家伙。」

突然间，男孩的声音传进耳廓。

「什么？」

男孩用大拇哥指了指身后的电视。

「蜘蛛人啊。老实讲我觉得他挺烦人的。」

「哈，这大概是我人生中听过最美妙的一句台词了。」

「你也，你也讨厌他？」

「非常。」昆汀像吐痰似地说，又坐回原本的位子。

「你讨厌他什么地方？」

昆汀撇著嘴抬高眉毛，额头也因为这样挤出了纹路。「全部。」

「哦，」男孩呆滞地停顿。「那可、那说是恨也不为过了。蜘蛛人对你做什么了吗？」

「他暗地里跟踪我，严重侵犯我的隐私。」

「你牵扯上什么坏事了吗？」

「完全没有。我根本什么都没做！」

「真的？没想到堂堂大英雄还有这么变态的一面。」

「对对，去他妈的英雄！」昆汀破口大骂，脸色因为怒气胀红。「我想逮住他，所以反过来引他上钩。莫名其妙被人跟踪，我觉得我他妈有权知道理由跟道歉。结果你知道他对我说什么吗？」

「整人大成功？」

「很相近了。」昆汀笑了笑。「他竟然说『我想跟你做朋友』。做朋友，吭。看来超级英雄这身分也让他自我膨胀到任何人对他而言都是玩物了。」

男孩沉默，低头含住吸管喝着柠檬汁。

「你又是为什么觉得他烦？」

听到昆丁这么问，男孩肩头一抖，终于肯放过口中那根被咬烂的吸管。

「呃、这个嘛……该怎么说。就是觉得成天看他在大街小巷晃来晃去，把蜘蛛丝黏到各种地方毁坏市容很讨厌吧。而且我的同学也总是蜘蛛人长蜘蛛人短的。」

「听起来你很嫉妒他。」昆汀说。

「我？」男孩指指自己鼻头。「少盖了。我才没有！」

「你最好赶快找个可以好好沉思的时间厘清这件事。」昆汀对男孩说，接着转头对老板再要了杯酒。

「天……我觉得好羞耻。」

「没必要这么苛责自己。你还年轻，路还长得很。」说完，昆汀拿起酒杯，这回换成了白兰地，但没鱼虾也好。

「你打算之后怎么做？」

「告发他，让他接受应有的法律制裁。」昆汀冷冷道。「蜘蛛人不该永远隐藏在那套愚蠢的紧身衣下。就像你说的，总要找到人来为那些被损害的高楼大厦负责。」

「对…我是这么说过。但我其实也知道蜘蛛人做的蛛丝顶多两小时就会自动溶解。所以问题不大吧？我猜。」

昆汀听到男孩见风转舵的懦弱发言，不赞同地摇头。「站稳脚步，孩子。随波逐流可是自毁的开端。」

「这话说得也对……但心怀憎恨到走火入魔也没比较高尚。」男孩嘀咕。

「你说什么？」——所幸昆汀没听见。

「没、没！」男孩说得仓促，匆匆忙忙地喝光饮料后跳下了椅子。「抱歉，先生—我想起我得帮我婶婶跑个腿。谢谢你愿意跟我谈这些，希望下次还有机会再见！掰！」

「敬蜘蛛人。」昆汀对男孩举起杯子，充当告別。

男孩——彼得帕克跑出酒吧，心脏狂跳不已。

**我到底都做了什么？**

他心想，捏住口袋里的手机迎来恐慌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 彼得不想被昆汀认出声音，所以刻意模仿英国人讲话。  
> 但你知道荷兰本来就是英国人所以这画面要是真演出来八成很好笑hhhh


	13. 另找出路

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼得成功删除了不利证据，也终于肯做出最正确的选择。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是什么让彼得帕克成为真英雄，答案显而易见。

  
「等，等，等……搞定。」

半夜，奈德窝在彼得房间骇进昆汀‧贝克的手机。鉴于这家伙也是个技术宅，因此在破解层层安全防护墙上卡了不少时间。

「入侵进他的硬碟了。」奈德说，萤幕光反射在他脸上显得有些可怕。

彼得凑了过来，看着奈德的手指在触控板滑动，目光也跟著投往萤幕，萤幕上有成堆用数字排序的资料夹，奈德尝试了几个关键字搜寻却一无斩获，那么在没有明确文字提示的情况下也只能土法炼钢地采地板式搜索了。

第01到第10个档案夹里放的都是贝克发明的构思与蓝图，奈特一边检阅著，一边啧啧感叹这老兄简直是仅次于东尼‧史塔克的天才。见奈德流连忘返，看不下去的彼得出手拍拍他肩膀，这才让这位分心的英雄跟班重拾起了正业。

他们接着搜索，从第11个一直看到第177个，正当两人都睡眼惺忪地忍不住打呵欠时，终于找到了目标的资料夹。

奈德点开了其中一个没有出现蜘蛛人身影的影片，这片段时长很短，大约只有三十秒，片中只有昆汀一人，他拿着枪抵著太阳穴，边用手机前置镜头录下一段针对前东家东尼‧史塔克的仇恨宣言。

短短三十秒，就让彼得和奈德不禁毛骨悚然。

「我们最好也删掉这个东西。」奈德哑著嗓子，按下热键，一秒删除里面所有档案，但还有一个子资料夹，必须经使用者授权才有办法移除。奈德立即破解进入，发现几个音档，这些音档则全用日期命名。

『 _克丽丝，我在这八年了。我知道在有生之年，他们不会放我走。我想看见景色，想要一个可以看到树和水的窗户……_ 』

『 _首要原则，是简单。读读马可‧奥理略吧。凡事都问：它是什么？它的本质是什么？你在找的这个人，他通常都在做些什么？——垂涎始于双眼每日所见……_ 』

哔。

「听起来真像反派的独白。」

「因为 **这就是** 反派的独白。」彼得给了奈德一个老兄你真不上道的眼神。「出自《沉默的羔羊》，1991年。」

奈德恍然大悟。「这是不是表示贝克其实很早就在学习怎么当一个老奸巨猾的大反派？」

彼得耸肩。「我看过他的档案，说他刚逃家时曾经参加过剧团，不过好像都只是跑跑龙套什么的。或者只是梦想未死吧。」

「这里面还有成千上万条的录音。看来他真的挺爱演戏的。」

「我不怀疑。」彼得自嘲地牵动嘴角。

他们退出第178号资料夹，以防万一再清查完剩下的165个，确认没留下任何蛛丝马迹后，总算能合上电脑高枕无忧。

……至少对奈德来说是这样。对兄弟有害的证据没了，也就代表他免於牢狱之灾，可是当局者彼得仍显得忧心忡忡。

「怎么啦，兄弟？」奈德问，伸了个懒腰后钻进下铺。

「没什么…就是觉得整件事都很不对劲。」彼得捏扁红牛的空罐，抹抹脸颊。「我想我真的错了。」

听到彼得这么说，奈德又钻出身来，伸手搭上彼得的肩膀。「小男孩总是会犯错的。只要敢勇於承认一切好谈。」

彼得撇撇嘴，「严格来讲，我年纪比你大。但还是谢了。」

「回到十五岁的身体跟生活是什么感觉？」

「感觉像被困住了。」

「但也满怀希望，不是吗？」奈德看着彼得，自然而然地说出深奥的台词。

彼得扬起笑容，再次道谢。

「晚安，彼。虽然我们也只剩一小时不到可睡了。」

晚安。彼得跳到上铺，把两腿伸直，双手交握搁在肚子上，没躺几秒又爬了起来叫奈德。

「怎了？」

「我决定把追踪器召回来。」

「什么？」

底下传来头磕到床板的声音。

「对。」彼得说，身手矫健地黏到天花板，再像个体操选手似地跳到书桌前。

「这么做才是对的。」

他喃喃自语，装上蛛网发射器，套好面罩，和凯伦简单打声招呼后下达指令。

『没问题。要将昆汀‧贝克从特別关心名单吗？』

「移除。」

『好的。已删除。正在召回X869号追踪器……』

「等，你在干嘛？」奈德出声制止。

「弥补错误。」

「可要是万一莱克特真的吃人了怎办？」

「那也只是万一啊。」彼得接住飞进房间的机械蜘蛛，一把捏碎了它。「就算贝克真的在未来做了伤天害理的事又怎样？在这个时间点，他是无辜的。所以我也得比照办理。」

「就算……改变不了未来也没关系吗？」

向来多话的彼得陷入沉默。静静地，感受著来自过往的愤怒和懊悔在体内沸腾，然后引爆。但彼得帕克，被打倒几次就爬起几次的彼得帕克坚强地幸存下来。

「我可是蜘蛛人，总会找到其他办法的。」

他踏实双脚，下定决心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尽全力描写出最好的他。


	14. 庆祝晚餐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼得和东尼、快乐、梅婶吃了顿饭，试图提起贝克的事。

  
彼得无法停止去想昆汀‧贝克。

上课的时候想，答题的时候想，做实验的时候想，吃饭的时候想，用西班牙语发表简报的时候想。

想他哪时候会干坏事，想他心怀的怨气何时会膨胀到克制不了的地步……总之，他无时无刻都在想他。还有很多很多即将发生的坏事，比方说外星人开着巨大甜甜圈形状的太空船大举入侵地球什么的。

跟彼得帕克相处的时候，你表面看他嘻嘻哈哈，却对那张笑脸底下的不安一无所知。

彼得无论何时都在担心，害怕，恐慌。也许这就是东尼‧史塔克的感受。不管自愿还是被动，有天将被责任压垮的假设时常让他恐惧。

东尼会死、梅婶会死。奈德、MJ、闪电等一干好友们也因为生化攻击非死即伤……

万一自己又搞砸了呢？

时光表适用的燃料要等到十年以后才有办法制造出来。而自己也不像东尼‧史塔克，能够在这么短的时间内创造出新元素。

这真是世纪大难题。

彼得叹气。总之先照自己的办法来吧。

彼得换上衬衫，在系不系领带这个问题挣扎了会，最后还是打消念头，只简单套了件休閒西装外套就下楼和梅会合。

梅身穿一袭墨绿色无袖洋装，把头发盘起，只留一缕浏海散落在颊边。

彼得有好阵子没看到这么神采奕奕的梅了。他直率地称赞婶婶的好气色，梅因此笑得更开怀了，而这也让彼得备感宽慰。他们走出家门。东尼的车早已在公寓前等着了。这回东尼空出后座，从副驾驶座转头看看婶姪俩的情况。

「这裙子很衬妳，梅。」东尼说。

「哦，谢谢。」梅露出受宠若惊的笑容。

「系好安全带。」东尼接着望向彼得。「要是遇到渴望业绩的警察拦检，责任在你。」

彼得点头，小心翼翼地拉下安全带。

可喜可贺的是今晚道路畅通，他们比预定的时间更早抵达餐厅，侍者为四人（梅跟彼得都坚持让快乐也加入饭局）领位，他们入座，吃着开胃菜跟汤品，彼得跟其他三位大人分享学术比赛那天刺激的战况，由于和对手校势均力敌，不得不加开一场抢答殊死战，当主考官唸完题目，在场所有人都心急如焚地苦思解答的时候，MJ按下答题铃说出关键的数字，「获胜的是中城科技中学！」大家尖叫欢呼，红著眼眶抱成一团……彼得边说脸也因为重温当时的喜悅而泛起红光，他接着说了很多，包括他跟队友们前天晚上干了哪些叛逆事也通通和盘托出。

「你们真的很棒。」梅揽过姪子的脑袋瓜，在他发上深深印下一吻。

「谢了，梅。」彼得靦腆地笑了笑，脸色在典雅鹅黄的灯光照耀下更显通红。

「除了洗劫饭店冰箱的糖果棒以外，其余部分都值得赞赏。」东尼说着，啜了口白葡萄酒。

「做得好。」不苟言笑的快乐也难得牵起嘴角说。

彼得默默接受这些对自己而言非常重要的人们的赞扬，顿觉这真是连作梦都不敢想的梦幻场景。他一点点深陷其中，感觉长期空洞的内心也逐渐填满了。

接着主餐上桌，出乎意料的是由快乐开启下一段新话题：

「抱歉我这么唐突，但我听说妳在慈宴会上班对吗？」

闻言，梅放下酒杯点了点头。「对，快两个月了。不过基本上还只是个新手。」

「我有个朋友也曾受过慈宴会的照顾，提起这个话题只是想替他表达谢意。」

深受感动的梅抚上胸口。「他真有心。也谢谢你告诉我，我会再跟马丁说的。请问贵姓大名？」

「霍根。」快乐马上说。「叫我快乐就行了。」

「快乐。真是个好名字。」梅露齿而笑。

在两人谈话期间，彼得也从旁观察。虽然刚开始确实有点难以适应，但隔了段时间后，彼得也逐渐认同与快乐更亲近的事实。

眼看这群大人也聊到一个段落，彼得搓了搓手，稍微提嗓说：

「呃……说到做公益。我最近刚好也跟一个朋友聊到这件事。」

「那个自称是后勤专员的孩子？」东尼说，指的是奈德。顺带一提，他是透过婴儿监控程式知道的。

「不，另一个。」彼得摇头。「他叫昆汀，昆汀‧贝克。他说他在你们公司上班，我不知道你认不认识他。」

东尼感兴趣地挑眉。「他是你朋友？」

彼得想点头称是，然而东尼审问的眼神却使他发慌。——他知道。东尼知道他对昆汀‧贝克做的那些蠢事。喔不……只能暂停三分钟的婴儿监控程式——这真的太没人权了！

也幸好东尼‧史塔克不会读心，不然情况恐怕只会雪上加霜。

东尼知道彼得在撒谎，可是顾虑到梅婶，应该不会拆穿。於是彼得壮著胆子，继续圆谎：

「对。我在YouTube看到他讲解全息投像原理的影片，我深受启发，所以立刻寄信问了几个问题，之后随着信件一来一往，我们也变成朋友了。」

东尼佯装理解地点了下下巴，又略显尴尬地扯扯嘴角。「不知道他原来还有这么良师的一面。」

「他在公司是怎么样的一个人？」

「充满热忱却同时有些……内向？—我不常遇见他。」

彼得接受了东尼的说词。「我们还没见过，但昆汀在信里给我的感觉就像一个很可靠的老师。他说他想用科技让世界变得更好，也有在定期捐血之类的。如果你在公司有听到什么有关他不好的风评，我想八成是场误会。」

「你们真的是很好的朋友。」东尼沉思半晌说。「也许是我看错他了。」

彼得眼睛亮了起来。

「但我在几天前资遣了他。贝克的情绪不太稳定，有多个职员指控他言语霸凌，再留下他也只是让他跟別人痛苦。」

「我认识的昆汀不是这样的人。」彼得连忙追述。「他真的很有才华，我在跟他聊天的时候总会想：这么聪明的家伙怎么到现在都还不出名？我没有想干涉你的判断或是什么，或许他真的做错了，但如果可以，能不能再给他一次机会？」

沉默在餐桌上横亘。

尔后，东尼终于妥协：「好吧。我会考虑。」

吃饱喝足后，东尼让快乐先带着梅上车，然后一手拦住彼得。

「我想你应该知道我知道你跟昆汀‧贝克的关系绝对不是刚刚说的那样——对吧。」

「婴儿监控程式。」彼得却也毫不畏缩，甚至反过来指责东尼针对自己过於严格的管束。

「不管你在想什么都別想了。我装监控程式只是想确保你不会捅篓子。」

彼得笔直望着东尼信誓旦旦：「我不会的，史塔克先生。」

「是吗？」东尼厉声反诘。「但你能跟我保证以后真的什么事都不会出差错吗，嗯？」

彼得无言以对。虽然他大半人生都在景仰东尼‧史塔克，然而他也得承认东尼确实很会打击人心，尤其这时的他也还只是个困在十五岁身体的未成年，即使已经经历过许多事，思想却也会倒退成从前那个渴望证明自己的小孩，面对大人一竿子掀翻一船人的打压抵死不从。他当然清楚东尼其实就像梅婶，因为担心所以很难放手，但问题是明明自己 **已经** 取得东尼的信任，如今还得再从头证明一遍依然让他感到沮丧。

「我不能保证，先生。」心理抗争到最后，彼得忍辱负重地投降。

东尼握握左手腕，省心地吁了口气：「有自知之明，很好。」

「那关于贝克那件事……」

「你是怎么牵扯上他的？他做了什么让你要放追踪器在他身上？」

彼得支吾其词。「呃……有天我目睹他在跟最近追查的一个帮派混混打交道所以……」

「你要是继续说谎的话下场可能会更难堪。你想清楚了吗？」

「抱歉。但这真的很难解释，我也有不能说实话的苦衷。」

「他威胁你了吗？」

「不，他没……」

「这攸关你的英雄生涯，孩子。想清楚再回答。」

「好吧他有。但我已经把档案删掉了。所以就算他要举发我也没有证据。」

「这很难说。他是昆汀‧贝克，你永远不知道他脑子里都装了些什么足以把人毒死的坏水。」

「或者才能——等等，你不是跟他不熟吗？」

「像他那种人我见多了。」东尼虽把话说得轻巧，不过身为钢铁人铁粉的彼得帕克可是不会遗漏掉这句话背后到底蕴含多少草率所招致的后果及创伤。

「我会努力证明给你看的。」彼得重申。「贝克一定也有良善的一面。我相信他有。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于为什么小虫不拜托东尼制造燃料  
> 之后会解释(吧


	15. 坚持相信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼得思考著如何不带目的真心地交朋友的计画。

彼得帕克就像其他人一样穷尽一生都想相信著什么。气象预报说不会下雨，就不带伞。老师说明天取消小考，今晚就用空閒的时间巡查更多条街。世界如果有危险，就会去拯救。

他无时无刻都在接收著讯息，一段过往，一个理论，一句承诺，并且诚心地希望这些都是真的。

但不可否认，人们往往也会透过伪装自己来换得想要的东西。就连彼得有时候也会，只是后果严重程度不一罢了。

而倘若只是严重程度不同，那么也就代表追根究柢，他或许还是可以在昆汀‧贝克身上找出几个共通点。

而共通点，是和某个人建立起深入链接的关键所在。

於是彼得挪开堆积如山的忧虑，给大脑清出一个思考如何和昆汀‧贝克变成知心好友的空间。

彼得想啊想，专注到连在体育课仰臥起坐的时候都在烦恼怎么让这件事顺其自然第发生。

「哇，照这速度简直可以当奥运选手了，帕克。」威尔森教练说，他手里拿着计分板跟码表，貌似对测试彼得的真实力相当感兴趣。

彼得心里暗叫糟糕，立即减缓速度，在威尔森教练面前装出一副像快撑不下去的样子。

「再来再来，腹部多出点力。我知道你行的，帕克。」威尔森教练将码表掛上脖子，以罕见的热情击著掌鼓舞彼得。

「27……2…8……2—9……3…………0……」跟彼得一组的奈德帮尽责地伙伴数着次数。当做完第「30」下时，奈德突然喊卡，转头对教练胡诌出一段教练抱歉我想彼得他脖子好像有点拉伤了可不可以他先休息下的推讬。

「还好吗？要不要去医护室看一下？」教练走近，状似想看清彼得的伤势。

「不用不用—我很好。」彼得连忙小幅度摇头说。「休息个几分钟大概就没事了。」

「真的？如果你有个闪失，队长就要从电视里冲出来拿盾Ｋ我了。」貌似被自己的冷笑话娱乐到了，威尔森教练不禁哼笑了下。

「能被队长的盾牌Ｋ也是种荣幸。」彼得捧场地说。

威尔森带着笑意离开了。

见警报解除，奈德马上兴致冲冲地问彼得：「你被队长的盾Ｋ过吗？」

「比那更屌。我偷过美国队长的盾。」

「狂耶。」

彼得笑着跟奈德现场表演了一个超复杂的兄弟击拳。

「阿尼，你能给我点建议吗？」

「你尽管问，我尽量答。」

彼得清清嗓子，「我想跟某个人交朋友，但我想了几个计画感觉都不太可行。」

「你看上哪个女生了吗？」

「不—不是那种意义上的交朋友，而是，你知道，就像你跟我一样，当好哥们的那种朋友。」

「好…吧。」奈德不确定地应答。「你跟他大概是什么情况？」

「呃有点难解释。我跟他不带面具打交道过很多次，在这个时空虽然谈过话，但几乎等同于陌生人。他是个……有点难接近的人。有点冷漠，脾气也不太好……」

「等等等，你该不会是在说立志成为高智商食人魔的大反派吧？」

彼得露出你在说什么鬼话的表情，但很快就会意过来。「对就是他，但也不是。那个纯粹只是在练习罢了，还记得吗？」

「所以硬著来行不通，就想试试看能不能用温情攻势感化他？」

「……差不多。」

「那还不简单，反正你知道他家住哪，放学后去他家附近蹲点伏击不就好了？」

「那太……怪了。而且超像变态的。」

「既然他都被钢铁人开除了，除了他家以外你还知道他常去什么地方吗？」

「几天前，就是偷偷备份手机资料那天，他在一间酒吧。可是看他跟那老板说话的样子，他应该不是那间店的常客。」

「你跟他在酒吧有聊了什么？」

「就是一堆违心的扯淡。他恨死蜘蛛人了。所以用蜘蛛人的身分跟他当好友这条路铁定行不通。」

「你知道他喜欢什么吗？」

彼得迟疑地挑眉，「看超级英雄受苦？」

「我是说兴趣。像看星际大战，喜欢拼乐高积木诸如此类那种兴趣。」

「我不知道。那天我光顾著装英国腔、不被他发现我就是……」彼得对奈德挤挤眼睛。「—就够我受的了，哪有余力再问东问西？」

奈德理解似地点点头，然后说：「你确定要使用超讨厌蜘蛛人的英国留学生这个设定继续跟他接触吗？」

「我想对他说实话，部分的实话。其实我是土生土长的美国人，也没那么讨厌蜘蛛人的那种真心话。我觉得既然要交朋友，起码这点坦承是必要的。」

「你真的……想了很多。要不是我早知道他是你未来宿敌这个大前提，我还以为你是要追他呢。」

「阿尼。」彼得嗔怪地说。

这时，米歇尔走到他们身旁：「在聊什么？」

彼得肩膀一耸，他抬起头来，双眼瞪得老圆。

「喔嗨，M—」

「彼得的恋爱计画。」

「才不——」

「真有趣。」米歇尔说，有些出乎两人的意料之外。

「所以，第一步是什么？」

「首先，他会想办法要到『她』的电话、唔。」

「奈德只是在瞎扯。他是男的。」

「我从不以性向评断一个人。」米歇尔说，因为站姿显得有些高高在上。彼得捂著奈德嘴巴的手掌感受到憋笑的鼻息，这让他有点烦躁。

「谢谢妳的体贴，但真的不是，我只是想跟他交朋友而已。」

「那就去认识他啊。」

彼得放开手。「呃…这就是问题所在。」

「他很难搞？」可能是有点手痠，米歇尔也盘腿坐下，并将一直拿着的砖块书放在脚边。彼得瞄了那本书一眼，人性枷锁——听起来就是本很硬的书。

「非常。是个心墙很高的人，常常不知道他在想什么。而且很愤怒……我想只有在他生气的时候才会说真心话。」

「那基本上跟我是一路人。」米歇尔总结道。「你干嘛自讨苦吃？」

「我也在想这个问题。可又觉得我应该多认识他才是。」

米歇尔沉默了会儿，随后问：「他喜欢做什么？」

「他喜欢发明东西——他是工程师…呃，还有演戏。」

「演戏。」米歇尔笑了笑。「为何不从这方面下手？」

「什么？但我对演戏一窍不通，也没看过多少舞台剧或者音乐剧……」

「看过他演戏吗？」

彼得跟米歇尔说他会录自己练习经典反派台词的音，可能还会录影的事。

「电影你看吧？」见彼得点头后，米歇尔拿起了书，站起身。「从你熟悉的领域著手给人感觉更真诚。你好自为之吧，鲁蛇。」

话一说完，她便头也不回地走了。

彼得痴痴望着米歇尔离去的背影，对奈德说：「你觉得MJ是不是已经对我有好感了？」

「你有受虐倾向吗？」

彼得撇头看向好友：「或许真的有吧。」

放学后，彼得照常到那条「电话亭」小巷换上战衣，那是他昨天把史塔克战衣还给东尼之后连夜赶出来的产物。

未来的他自从受雇於奥克塔维斯实验室以来，就日渐精通手工打造装备甚至战衣的技术。而且就连针线活也练得如火纯青，所以重新做套属于自己的战衣对他而言也并不困难。

交还史塔克战衣唯一的遗憾就是凯伦。但对此，他也找到了解决之道。还回战衣前，他偷偷加装一台拷贝装置，等到资料下载完成，人工智慧管家系统将会无缝接轨地移植到他自制的这套战衣上，相当方便。

「嗨，凯伦。」

『彼得，真开心又见到你。』凯伦轻快地说。『今天想带我去哪里？』

「来去扫荡几个坏蛋吧。」

彼得小小助跑了下，接着发射蛛丝，冲向更加广阔的高空。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下回就轮到昆汀视角了
> 
> 恭喜這文破三萬字啦！（看evernote的字數計算hhh）  
> 看cp互動個沒幾次就知道我八成還要寫很久……


	16. 超级英雄跟踪狂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 昆汀‧贝克总算想通自己对于超级英雄的真实看法。

  
「我要报案，先生。」在酒吧跟个陌生英国青少年抱怨蜘蛛人的隔天，昆汀起床头一件事就是直奔警局。前台的警官对他比出食指，搞好手边的事务才正眼瞧他。昆汀又耐心重复一次，这位警官依旧沉默，仅努努下巴叫昆汀去找不远处正泡著咖啡的人谈。

昆汀有些毛躁，却没多说什么。他跟在那个印度裔警官后面说明来意，谁知对方一听到蜘蛛人的名号，就立刻失礼地朗笑出声。

「蜘蛛人践踏您家花园了吗，女士？」不知怎么搞地，这个人操著一口纯正加拿大口音。警官说着回座，拿起一份文件夹翻阅起来。

「更糟。」昆汀迳自将有明显折痕的验伤证明塞到他面前。「他袭击我。擅闯私人土地、毁坏财产和伤害。我有影片可以证明。」

「你在家呼麻吗？」

昆汀直呼耶稣基督的名讳，出自惯性用手指人。「这世上难道没有一个能就事论事的明理人吗？」

「喔喔喔，注意你的手，」警官——昆汀瞄了眼名牌——「彼得斯」倒退几步，又接着假正经地清清嗓子。「抱歉，刻板印象作祟。一般怒气冲冲地扬言要向蜘蛛人提告的家伙，十之八九都是嗑嗨了吃饱撑着的瘾君子。」

「我以为你们也讨厌蜘蛛人。」昆汀说，将椅子拽了过来兀自坐下。

彼得斯耸耸肩。「风头老被一个来路不明的蒙面男抢走，因为这样摆脱掉慢吞吞的甜甜圈这种无礼标签的机会也日渐渺茫……硬要说的话，是挺讨厌的。但那紧身衣男救了我搭档还有更多警察的命，就跟复仇者一样，我觉得纽约市民也需要蜘蛛人。」

昆汀嗤了一声。

「当然该走的程序还是会走。这是立案申请单，填写完后连同验伤证明放进这个档案夹里。」警官口齿清晰地说明，接着问起关于影片的事。

昆汀略微后躺，从裤子口袋抽出手机，却在翻找档案时脸色大变。「这不……怎么可能……」

「出什么状况了吗？」

「档案出了点问题，但应该有办法拯救。」昆汀回，指尖捋过头发。「申请时效到什么时候？」

「两年内有效。」警官说。「只要你填好单，我们就会开始调查。但蜘蛛老弟是难缠的对手，我们需要足够多的证据证明是他干的，才会投入更多资源逮人，这点还请你谅解。」

昆汀接过档案夹，站起身。

离去前，警官叫住他：「不管面具底下是谁，我都相信那老兄是真心想做好事的。」

昆汀花了几个小时复原档案。档案不会凭空消失，肯定是有人在暗中搞鬼。比方说那个油嘴滑舌的吉祥物。

被损坏的窗户已请人装修完毕，昆汀把保险单也收进档案夹，再重头检查一遍剪辑好的影片。多亏他近乎专业的剪接技巧，这片里的蜘蛛人看起来俨然是个谎话连篇的恶棍。

昆汀不断重播蜘蛛人的那句话，以致即使关掉影片，他活像小女孩一样高细的声音也犹言在耳。

有个超级英雄跟踪狂是什么感受？

昆汀不是十五六岁的小女生，不会因身边多了个护花使者乐得哇哇大叫，反而是疑问跟厌恶的成分佔得多一点。

他至今仍未收到蜘蛛人一句正式的道歉。他要蜘蛛人摘下面罩，以及他之所以这么做的理由。被蒙在鼓里的感觉很不好受，而对此无能为力的处境简直逼人发疯。

但蜘蛛人还是依然故我，随兴在各个昆汀可能会经过的地方用蛛网拼出「我很抱歉」的讯息。

他对蜘蛛人的观感并未从此变好或者变得更坏，资料恢复是恢复了，他握着蜘蛛人的把柄，要昭告天下随时都能。

超级英雄因苏科维亚协议战得不可开交，以美国队长为首反对注册法案的超级英雄等人全被列为战犯隐匿於黑暗之中。

脱离管束的超级英雄本来就有其争议点，这也意味着要毁了蜘蛛人的英雄生涯是何其容易。

但问题是，他真的搞垮得了蜘蛛人吗？

蜘蛛人活泼善良的特质深受大家喜爱，是无庸置疑的人气王。撇除人格魅力不谈，光看他那身先进装备，或许背后还有钢铁人在为他撑腰。

民众喜欢他，警察喜欢他，媒体喜欢他。他真的有胜算吗？

会不会就算跟报社爆料也会被当作造假或恶意中伤置之不理？

立案单的文字在眼前起舞，昆汀揉揉眉宇，终究仍是搁下笔，将将蜘蛛人置于死地的计画暂时推迟。

租金。水电。保险费。还有其余林林总总的骨感现实。

昆汀‧贝克不是会甘於屈就阴暗角落腐朽的人。他向与史塔克工业类似的公司广投履历，试图重回赢家的行列。只要还活着，无论付出多大代价，他都要证明自己是最优秀的，当他出人头地，人们都将因慧眼不识英雄而感到羞愧。

然而业界似乎暗地里都流传著不利于他的谣言，使他处处吃闭门羹。其中也有些对他表达高度兴趣，不过往往都是冲著他曾在东尼‧史塔克手底下工作过的背景而来。史氏企业是强劲的敌手，为求生存，有太多同行挤破脑袋都想阻止史塔克独占鳌头。但对于那些企业，昆汀反倒不屑一顾。他太自傲，不愿沾史塔克的光继续屈辱度日。

某天，昆汀才刚结束一场面试，开车上韦拉札诺海峡大桥中段时，有台倾斜著的白色货车从外线道滑进他所在的车道，造成他急转方向盘向右笔直冲向桥外。

安全气囊因遭受冲击力瞬间弹出，昆汀放在方向盘上的手也顺势松开，车体彻底失去控制，眼见就要坠落海底时，车子在半空中停下了。

一阵强行撕开后座挡风玻璃的声响。

靠著安全带支撑不跌落前方玻璃的昆汀反射性向后看去。

「你收到我的道歉简讯了吗，贝克先生？」救星说。

昆汀瞇起眼睛，由于背光，他很难看清紧身衣小子的「表情」。

蓦然间，心窝的某处传出一丝恼人痒意。

他突然好恨眼前这个穿着红蓝色紧身衣的超级英雄。

希望他从这世界上消失。希望他死掉。

明明自己也命悬一线了，却祈祷著他唯一的救世主能即刻从眼前滚蛋。

是为什么呢。

昆汀‧贝克解下紧勒腹部的安全带，往蜘蛛人所在的地方伸手。

他想起了一些往事。

看见了笑着把玩超级英雄公仔，八岁时的自己。

他恨超级英雄。

却又忍不住想，自己会恨超级英雄，是不是因为自己也想成为其中之一呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警官人设参考加拿大喜剧演员罗素‧彼得斯（Russell Peters）  
> 用蛛网留讯息这梗是取自加菲虫的惊奇蜘蛛人二  
> 蜘蛛人在本章救援的方式参考惊奇蜘蛛人一


	17. 过期的憧憬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当昆汀还是个小男孩时，确实也经历了那么一段向往超级英雄的时期。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※BUG修正：昆汀改为排行老么。

昆汀‧贝克对于超级英雄这概念的认识始于1985年，那年贝克家买了第一台电视机。这台从未见过的机器一进屋内，就立马引起昆汀莫大的好奇。大哥休伊出钱，搬运跟安装也基本由他一手包办。昆汀跟其他两个年纪相仿的兄姊在旁猛凑热闹，等线路通通接好，映像管浮现出色彩粒子时，昆汀扔下神奇八号球，眨眼间沦为电视机的俘虏。

这机器不大，两个五岁小孩敞开双臂就能将其圈起，但它所带来的娱乐效果远超乎一般书籍。发型时髦、浓妆豔抹的歌星一个接着一个在里头尽情演唱，有著易记主题曲及宣传口号的广告也令人目不暇给。以前昆汀只要放学回家，就会把自己锁在楼梯下的储藏室玩玩具或者尝试阅读那些艰涩的教科书。有了电视后，昆汀走到外面和家人互动的次数也慢慢增加。晚餐后的客厅就好像什么封闭邪教集会现场，贝克一家齐聚一堂对着电视目不转睛。新闻、电影、喜剧、脱口秀等等节目丰富了这一家人的生活，也分散了布雷南‧贝克的注意。

年近半百的布雷南无庸置疑是这个家的一家之主。他出生于俗称「我们尽力了」的世代，资源短缺的成长环境使他不太善于表达情感，而投身越战的经历将他硬生逼成了习惯用拳头说话的酒鬼。

但排行老么的昆汀并未真正挨过打。布雷南发火的对象通常锁定妻子黛西跟老大休伊。休伊本是备受期望的长子，当布雷南认清休伊并非读书的料时，他几乎烧烂年仅十二岁长子的耳朵。休伊后来读了专科学校，即使学的是薪资优渥的水电工程，布雷南仍以为他搞叛逆去学做烟灰缸跟鸟屋备感蒙羞。

布雷南就跟其他男人一样喜欢掌控，他冥顽不灵，从不听从他人意见，唯我独尊。或许残酷战争在他心里留下不可抹灭的创伤，就算在家里，他也总摆出军官的架子武装自己。布雷南神经质的程度，可从他对待家人的态度一窥究竟。咀嚼得太大声招致狠瞪还没什么，一旦说错话或者意图反抗，被揪住领子压上墙威胁辱骂可谓家常便饭。渐渐地，昆汀的其他手足找到一套生存法则，尽量压抑情感，以避免惹祸上身。

相较他的哥哥姐姐，昆汀倒是不怎么烦恼。因为布雷南眼中他根本不存在。对他而言，昆汀就像个隐形人，因为感觉出拳了也只是白费力气，於是索性忽略。其他人对他的态度也大抵如此。尽管他早就在牙牙学语的年纪展现他的聪颖，也没人给他一句应得的赞赏。

长期匮乏使他对电视深深著迷，甚至会在深夜时分偷溜出房间看一整晚的电视。

刚转至电影频道，一个穿着可笑红蓝紧身衣还披披风的高壮男子就这么撞进了他的视野。那男人胸前有个「Ｓ」的标志，这标志所代表的真正意涵，是直到很后来他才了解。

肩披披风的超级英雄平地起飞，救了许多许多人，只要一出现就是众人目光焦点。从五岁到十一岁，昆汀都以为自己也有可能变成他。

昆汀回到桥上。

刚才发生车祸的地区已由几个热心的民众广设路障包围了起来，提醒后方的车辆改换车道。

救出受困翻覆车体的驾驶后，蜘蛛人荡回桥杆，而他两手放在脚前的蹲姿让昆汀产生他幻化成狗狗的错觉。

「看来我这次是真的救了你一命。不客气。」

额际仍渗著惊魂未定的冷汗，昆汀按住有些脱臼的右手看向蜘蛛人。

「你怎么在这？又跟踪我？」

对于昆汀咄咄逼人的质问，蜘蛛人急忙摆手。「只是碰巧在布鲁克林例行巡逻收到消息。还有就是……我已经把放在你身上的追踪器销毁了。」

「真的？」

蜘蛛人连连点头。

「连同那些档案的一起。还真够顺便的。」昆汀震响声带，语气里有种调侃的意味。

「呃什么？不，不懂你的意思。」

「你撒谎的技术烂透了。」

「这个嘛，我就当作是称赞收下了。」

蜘蛛人挥了挥手，注意力被救护车的警报声抓走一会，又转头瞧着昆汀。

「所以……我们和好了吗？」

昆汀瞥了瞥蜘蛛人朝自己伸来的手，不客气地一把拍开。「我可以把以前的事一笔勾消，那扇窗的修理费也用不著你出，但前提是你別再来烦我了。」

「说得真绝。」蜘蛛人佯装受伤地望着自己的手，随后点点头，「但好吧。」

「很好。」昆汀说完，立刻转身走向救护车，才没走几步路呢，后头就传来蜘蛛人的叫喊：

「需要我请你几个贝果或者吉拿棒来赔罪吗？还是说你比较喜欢三明治？皇后区有家三明治做得很好吃，虽然面包跟馅料的比例严重失衡不过整体而言还是毕生没吃可惜等级的三明……嘿！有听见吗？別已读不回啊！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 昆汀的过去参考尼尔‧布雷南（Neal Brennan）在三支麦克风的分享  
> 部分经历也参考了伴我同行（Stand by me）这部电影


	18. 角色扮演

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼得受到昆汀的魅力吸引，为此感到非常困惑。

彼得记得这场车祸。当时他人在皇后区，事情发生过后三小时才从新闻报导知道这起意外。印象中坠海的是台白色SUV，不是贵松松的铁灰色BMW。彼得忘了不幸溺毙驾驶人的名字，好像是某个杰开头的菜市场名，总之绝对不叫昆汀。

这很不妙。

他身在的这条过去时间线正以自己无法掌控的速度自动修正。

按照浩克博士的理论，时空旅行者的过去将成为他的未来，换言之，这俨然已成了另一条崭新的时间线了。

秃鹰和毒蠍人提早入狱，丽兹在返校日前提早转学，昆汀‧贝克和蜘蛛人提早结下樑子……

不一样的选择造就不一样的结果，而这些结果也连带影响到相关事件的参与者以及发生顺序。

彼得实在看太多电影了，心中满是不祥预感。这场车祸只是开端，他得赶在走向越变越糟以前，想尽办法让那块布上的血迹消失才行。

首先他自己就是最大的变量。身为一个职业道德充沛的超级英雄，他最无法容忍的就是明知某人会遭受危险却只能视而不见的困境。那次他对被打劫的店员冷眼旁观时班叔死了。他无论如何都不想再重蹈覆辙。

他在下一场很大的赌局。赌注可能是成千上万条人命，尤其胜算还很渺茫，所以必须更加谨慎，避免鲁莽碍事。此时此刻依然是个错误的时间点，也许昆汀在未来一年不会谋划犯罪，但碍于明年春天萨诺斯就要侵略地球，这个时间点的彼得帕克也许会化灰也许不会，也许萨诺斯回心转意决定不扫除全宇宙的一半人口，也许他会把全宇宙所有生灵通通消灭。继续待在这个时空的风险太大了，造出时光表的燃料已是势在必行。

彼得不能告诉东尼。倒不是说不信任他，而是东尼也和自己一样，无法对失去视若无睹。史传奇医生看过14000605次大战结果，他们只赢了一次。就在彼得帕克尚未穿越，奇异博士交出时间宝石让萨诺斯弹飞半数宇宙人口的原来那条时间线中。获胜的方法只有那么宝贵的一次，彼得帕克赌不起。

这是他一个人的战斗。好歹他也是个法定成年人了，他会为此担起责任，证明自己不是成事不足败事有余。

撑完枯燥的世界史，彼得抓紧时间跑到一条空走廊，举起置物柜，从秘密空间拿了瓶蜘蛛丝液跟稍早调配好的时光机燃料2.0后，跳越围栏离开学校。

正準备回家试验燃料时，手机响了。彼得接起电话，听见梅婶的声音。

「梅婶什么事？」

「呃，彼得，我知道你等等还得去史塔克那报到，但你能帮我回家拿东西过来慈宴会吗？」

「当然可以。提前跟史塔克先生知会一声就没事。」彼得说。「要拿什么？」

「一个牛皮公文袋，我放在客厅桌上，出门前忘记拿了。」

「好。我马上拿去给妳。」

「谢谢。帮大忙了。」梅婶满怀感激地说。彼得接着掛断电话，判定这份文件大概对梅婶很重要，所以等会运送的过程中最好还是小心为上。

彼得冲回了家，找到目标物，拍照给梅看确认没搞错便尽量安全地将文件迅速送达目的地。

收到简讯的梅推开大门走向彼得。她接过文件，又再次郑重地向彼得道谢。

「看来这文件真的对妳很重要。」彼得说。

梅点点头。「这是我这几个天绞尽脑汁想出来的筹资企划案。马丁——也就是我的老板昨天回城，说希望可以召开一个进度报告会议，我就想『机会来了』，他看过我的工作表现，说我待人接物不错，我想这次的会议应该不会改变什么，但我还是想给他留下一个好印象你知道……」

「好好好，梅，妳好像有点太紧张了。妳可以的，只要保持平常心，所有人都会为妳的点子著迷的。」

「嗯对，你说得对。我感觉好像在那件事之后又找到了人生的目标……」

彼得给了梅一个紧实的拥抱。

紧接着身后传出一道引擎声，彼得和梅齐齐望去，看着驾驶把车熄火，开门走了出来。

「马丁。」梅倏地堆满微笑，向那个人打招呼。

「他就是马丁？」彼得低喃，将原本脑海中身高五呎五黑发犹太裔形象修正成身高五呎十一寸、梳著油头的华人。

「适应得如何？」马丁问，稍稍带了点中国福建省的口音。

「忙碌，但充实。」梅说。

马丁轻笑了会儿，撇头看见尴尬地杵在梅身后的彼得，黝黑的瞳仁充满好奇。「这位是……？」

「哦，他是我姪子，叫彼得。」梅说，将彼得稍稍往前推。

「呃您好。谢谢您一直以来对婶婶的关照。」彼得拘谨地说，也配合地伸出手回应马丁。

「应该的。」马丁笑着说，拍拍彼得的肩膀，说声暂时告辞便拉开门走进设施。

「感觉他是个不错的人。」彼得评价道。

「你的直觉真準。」梅说。「我得赶快準备参加会议。你要进来坐一坐吗？里面有茶点什么的，可以自己拿。」

「谢谢，但很抱歉等等我还有实习……」

「对，我忘了。对不起。」梅吐了好大一口气。「看来我真的太紧张了。」

彼得对婶婶拽开一抹鼓励的微笑，和梅告別。

梅所工作的地点叫慈宴会中心，位于华人为主的移民社区法拉盛，在这里可以吃到五花八门来自亚洲各地的道地美食。彼得在邻近的小吃店点了碗拉面，又喝了杯珍奶。在奶茶里加淀粉甜品的点子很怪，但真正尝鲜了才发现出乎意料地好喝。他曾在推特热门话题看过日本人最近热衷於把珍珠加进任何熟食的跨时代实验，对此他心存敬意，不过对他来说珍珠配奶茶就够了。

彼得填饱肚子，又徒步乱逛了几个街区。配色花俏的中文招牌随处可见，他感觉自己仿佛置身於一部赛博庞克电影当中，暗暗期待有台磁浮汽车会飞越头顶。

彼得帕克这个人很简单，只要店外贴有星际大战的海报或者任何相关标语，他就会进去店里瞧瞧。

他走进一间他以为是DVD出租行，实质上是间电子产品零售店，站收银柜台的店员听闻动静抬起头来，彼得一看见对方的脸，就愣在原地错过转身的时机。

贝克？名字冲出喉头之际他连忙扼住。昆汀‧贝克的形象跟上一次见的时候有些落差。此时他蓄著络腮胡，虽仍梳著背头，但比起没蓄胡或著以833宇宙神秘客的身分初次会面那时增添了点颓痞感。

昆汀貌似没在第一时间认出彼得，走出柜台问他需要什么。

「不好意思，我只是—我以为这里是DVD出租店。」彼得略显慌张地解释道。

「DVD在那一区。我们这只收老电影，要租或要买都可以。」

彼得惊喜地应声。「有星际大战吗？」

「正篇三部曲，前传三部曲，两部外传都还有库存。」昆汀边说边领著彼得走到店里最末的区域。

「太讚了。能租多久？」

「一个月。要租几片？」

「我想帝国大反击一片就够了。我最近没什么空看电影。」

「你要干脆买下来吗？原价18块又99分钱，但我可以给你偷偷打个折。」昆汀抽出封面以黑武士中心版本的DVD盒，转身朝彼得眨眨眼睛。

彼得有些看傻了眼，一时半会都没能做出任何恰当的反应。

昆汀打量著彼得的脸，渐渐瞇起眼睛：「我是不是在哪见过你？」

「呃……对，我们在，在酒吧见过。」彼得结结巴巴道，试图交握双手缓解紧张。

昆汀又狐疑地盯了彼得好半晌，接着微微张嘴。「你是那个也烦蜘蛛人的小孩。我想起来了。」他说。

「看看这把完美的皇后区口音。入境随俗得真快。」

闻言，彼得难掩羞愧地咬咬后牙槽，酝酿了好几秒钟才总算鼓起勇气坦承道：

「我不是英国人。」

「……什么？」

「也不讨厌蜘蛛人。」

「你什么意思？」昆汀前进一步，将近十公分的身高差免不了带给底气不足的彼得一股压迫感。

他不由得后退，垂下视线匆匆解释：「我跟同学打了个赌，打赌说我可不可以让一个陌生人打从心底相信我是英国人不被拆穿。蜘蛛人黑粉只是我观察到你对相关新闻的反应临场想出的附加设定，我其实并不真的那么讨厌蜘蛛人——他是个好人，我曾经被他救过，他给我电话说我有难的时候可以随时打给他，还现场教了我几招。我以前的确觉得他有点烦，所有人都只在乎一个穿着紧身衣的蒙面男，却从没人在乎过我之类的。不过我现在已经不会这么想了。」

彼得闭起眼睛，以为会被骂的他却听见头顶传出一声轻笑。

「你想学YouTuber做社会实验还是什么？」

彼得睁眼，依旧用探询的眼神防备地望着昆汀。

「纯粹只是一群吃饱太閒高中生的愚蠢打赌。」

昆汀大器地点头。「好吧。你骗到我了。尽管回去跟朋友大肆炫耀吧。」

「你看起来……还不错。」彼得跟随昆汀的脚步走回柜台，当昆汀用那双和善却莫名疏远的眼睛看过来时，他又急忙补述：「我是说，比起在酒吧那时候，你气色好很多。」

「任何人在忧郁时期看起来都很糟。」昆汀拿着DVD刷过扫码机，嘴角勾起一丝自嘲的笑意。

「那之后怎么样了？」

「嗯？」

「你去告蜘蛛人了吗？」

「就算我不弄他，他也迟早会捅大篓子。」昆汀包好DVD，问彼得要刷卡还是付现。

付现，彼得回，掏出钱包。「你刚说多少来着？」

「打完折是18块钱。」

「1…8——等等，你只是去掉零头而已吧？」

「相信我，这片绝对值得这个价。」昆汀加深笑意，把手压上柜台。「不买拉倒，你自己上亚马逊看串流的吧。你们这年纪的小孩不都这样？」

「我是都这样没错，但经典电影用这么新潮的方式看还是感觉不对味。」

「但愿你家还有DVD播放机。」

「別小看我。」彼得掏出纸钞。觉得自己要破产了。

将盒子塞进背包，彼得犹豫一会，还是决定问他：

「你怎么在这工作？」

昆汀挑起眉毛，「我不能在这里工作吗？」

「不是…就是感觉像你这样的人待在这里有点……大材小用？」

「想拿我当把妹练习对象你还差得远呢，小鬼。」

彼得被这意料之外的类调情呛到了。他不是没被同性开过这种玩笑，只是这话由昆汀‧贝克讲出来实在太过真实了。毕竟他是真长得好看。

「只是角色罢了。」

就在彼得反省自己到底说错什么时，昆汀冷不防冒出这么一句。

「角色？」

「继一板一眼的科技界菁英、颓废失意忧郁症患者，我选了这个，」昆汀摊开双臂，示意彼得接话。

「隐藏于繁杂唐人街的不起眼电子产品销售员？」

昆汀哼了哼，勉为其难接受彼得的答案。

「老兄你真是当绝世诈骗专家的料。」彼得忍不住说。「你当年怎么没去试镜《神鬼交锋》？狄卡皮欧绝对不会是你的对手。」

岂料，昆汀的眼神却黯淡下来，他没再搭话，反而放低身姿，手肘抵上桌面。

「怎么？接下来是不是打算要我电话？」

彼得脑海里瞬间闪过几句能帮助自己度过难关的油腻台词，但最后仍鬼使神差地说：「你懂我。」

「嗯哼，很诚实。好感度加一分。」昆汀信手撕了张便条纸在上头写了一串不知是真是假的电话号码。

写完，他手指压着纸张滑向桌沿。彼得抽走纸条，想再追加个「怎么不顺便再上头印个唇印」的调侃却又草草作罢。

「谢了。」他干巴巴地说，不消特地去照镜子，他的耳朵跟脸颊这时肯定红得可笑。

铃声作响。有新的客人上门了，昆汀旋即上前引导，转眼间又变回一个挂着专业假笑的推销员。

彼得趁机走出商店。他抚上胸口，感受著底下那颗正诡异地怦怦直跳的心脏。

刚那段对话真的真的太奇怪了。

上次他逃离的是试图跨越界线的自己，但现在又是怎么回事？

彼得帕克猛摇脑袋，将内心古怪的感受暂且封印起来拒绝深思。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps. 珍珠奶茶那段是来自本人的真实想法（）


	19. 混乱的开端

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼得终于想到要试着拨打那通电话。

  
接下来几天，彼得只要一抓到空档就会埋头研究燃料的成分，从2.0版一直改良到5.5版，近乎所有组合方式都试过，但就是没一个能用，由此可见回家之路依旧漫长。

挫败让彼得漏掉许多令人兴奋的消息。比方说梅婶喜获提拔成为募款部门的经理，奈德得到奥氏企业的实习机会，离返校日只剩一周等等。彼得错过一桩又一桩好事，忙碌得几乎快要六亲不认。

然而一张从课本夹页中飘落的纸条，一把将彼得拽回了现实。

纸条上头记着一串有点眼熟的数字，他还来不及细看，上课铃声就响了。彼得匆匆把纸条塞进口袋，抱着课本赶往进阶西班牙语的授课教室。他们今天有小考，虽说不是特別重要的测验，但缺考整体成绩也会受影响。当年彼得做过多少蠢事，现在就是弥补的最佳时机。他不想再让梅担心了。

最后堂课钟声一响，彼得照常冲出学校到达玛杂货店，点了五号三明治，加醃黄瓜、做好之后压扁。当要掏钱出来时，他摸到一张字条，与此同时记忆湧上心头，才总算想起这张字条的由来。

「五块钱。」达玛先生说。这好像是他第二遍重申了，表情显得有些不耐烦。「你还好吗，孩子？」

「嗯嗯嗯，我很好，抱歉。」彼得急忙道，揉揉鼻头，把纸塞到另一边的口袋，接着掏出钱来。

他花了点时间弄平揉皱的钞票，付款之际，又连忙缩手掏出另外五张一元钞。

「我想再加点一个五号三明治。」他说。

「约了人？」

「呃，买给朋友的。」

达玛先生了然地点头。「只要你离我女儿远一点，管你要干嘛都好。」

「那次只是想开个小玩笑而已嘛。」彼得求饶道。

达玛先生没应答他，似乎是想将不好惹的人父角色继续扮演到底。

「哦对了，这个不要加醃黄瓜也不要压扁。」

彼得忽然想到，但为时已晚。店员已经把做好的三明治交到前台了。

达玛先生抬眼看看彼得，脸上毫无道歉抑或重做的意向，仅用两条近乎全灰的浓眉说：来不及了。看要忍受这个还是重买一个你决定。

彼得鼓鼓腮帮，妥协道：「那可以帮我用牛皮纸袋装起来吗？」

按照惯例，这时彼得早该换上蜘蛛装上街巡逻了。但他没有，反而只是装个蛛网发射器就兀自跳到某栋老旧公寓的楼顶，拿着那张纸条若有所思。

只是张写著数字的纸罢了。没什么大不了的。

彼得接着拿出手机，按下号码。他的手指在抖，他完全不懂为什么自己干嘛这么紧张。

把听筒靠近耳廓，彼得耐心等待了段煎熬的嘟嘟声，却在真的听见昆汀‧贝克独有的温润声线时连忙掛断电话。

——这支号码居然是真的！

他到底为什么要留真的电话给一个几乎不怎么认识的高中生啊？难道他有这方面的癖好吗？

彼得胡思乱想，他明明不冷，却在不断迎面吹来的秋风中频打哆嗦。

或许他应该照着对东尼扯的那种剧本乖乖行事才对。贝克曾是史塔克工业的雇员，上网查他资料的时候，他也顺便存了贝克电子信箱的地址。明明昆汀贝克跟彼得帕克可以普通地展开学术交流为主的好友关系，怎么却偏偏被那人牵着鼻子走，搞得这么古怪又尴尬？

实在太不符合常理了。

彼得一边在心里抱怨，一边套上头套跟战衣。

『侦测到肾上腺素急速上升，你在紧张……怎么了，彼得？』

「我没事，没事。」彼得碎嘴道，换完装的他把零散的衣物跟包包全都集中到一块，再用蛛网黏住。

没想到凯伦却语出惊人：『你爱上什么人了吗？』

「 **什么！？** 我才没有！」

『据研究报告显示，像你这样的青少年在面临恋爱相关的问题时第一个采取的行动就是否认到底。没关系的。你随时都可以对我敞开心房。』

「什——他是男的！」

『同性也很好。我是21世纪的新锐科技，从不以性向批评一个人的好坏。』

「哦，妳真好，凯伦。也许川普应该考虑给像妳这样的AI投票权，但他不会。我怎么又扯远了。总之我跟他真的不是——天啊我为什么最近老得跟人在这种问题上兜圈子？」

不知是有意无意，凯伦都好像在捉弄彼得这事上找到乐趣：『你还帮他买了三明治。真贴心。』

听到凯伦这个说，彼得手一抖，差点没把三明治甩到正下方的垃圾桶里。

他倒退几步，起跑后射出蛛网，在繁华的都市丛林间无拘无束地摆荡起来。

「听着凯伦，我真的一点也不喜欢他。之后也不会喜欢上这个家伙。他—他只是由我任务的锁定对象。我很讨厌他，我认识的他是个骗子，妳了解吗？但是在这个时空，他还不至於被当成坏蛋对待。我想相信他其实有善良的一面，就像妳我。因为只有这么做，我才能逆转未来。所以…所以我也只是出自——呃，个人利益对他战略性示好罢了。没错，就是这样。」

『我不晓得。』凯伦轻飘飘地说。如果她有身体，肯定可以做出极为贴近人类的耸肩动作。『人类的罗曼史错综复杂。这之中肯定不乏互相利用开启的恋爱关系。』

「……妳认真的吗？」

『百分之百。』

彼得重重叹气。「这三明治是我欠他的。我弄坏他家窗户，还没搞清楚状况就乱绑人。我想做对的事，真正、正确的事。而不是义无反顾地像反英雄那样施行被愤怒跟愚蠢误导的假正义。」

『你在害怕。为什么？』

彼得再次叹息，偷懒地用沉默搪塞人工智慧朋友的一万个为什么。


	20. 死路

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是第几次了？彼得觉得戴着蜘蛛人的面具也依旧无力。

  
蒙面在很多时候都提供给彼得预想以上的便利性。旁人不再以他的相貌、谈吐、成长背景预测他的能耐，全权只以他的所作所为界定他是谁。

这也让彼得有时认为蜘蛛人是有別於自己的另一种人格。这个身分给了他安全感，给予他勇气，让他可以暂时摆脱尴尬的青少年一角，尝试迎接更困难的挑战。

大则拯救世界，小至道歉认错。更何况，若站在对方的立场来看，也确实是蜘蛛人亏欠他的。

第一天，彼得给昆汀带了达玛先生的三明治。他知道昆汀在哪工作，只要装作不经意地荡过昆汀工作的这条街，接近门口时将牛皮纸袋黏到店门口就行。

第二天，他怕三明治不合昆汀口味，又换了家口碑优良的中国菜。

第三天……第四天……

直到第五天，昆汀‧贝克算準时间走出店外，他瞧见蜘蛛人朝他比著愚蠢的摇滚手势，回过神来，他已被蛛网糊了一脸。

见状，蜘蛛人连忙扯断帮助自己「畏罪潜逃」的蛛丝，摀著嘴跑到昆汀跟前。

「对不起对不起—我，我我不是故意的……」

昆汀用力撤下蛛丝跟软趴趴的布娃娃，呸著嘴，想把吃进去绒毛吐掉。

「你还好吗？」

昆汀抹了抹脸瞪向蜘蛛人，将五五身布偶塞到对方眼前。「如果我扭断它脖子它会吐糖果出来吗？」

蜘蛛人发出小女孩似的尖叫。「娃娃是无辜的！」

「只要它还顶著你的脸，它就有罪。」

「唔，好伤人。」

蜘蛛人说，从大魔头昆汀贝克手中抢回可爱版的自己贴到颊边比对：

「你看它——多可爱！」

「是多白痴跟占空间。」昆汀翻翻白眼，丝毫不捧场。

「你真是全天下最难取悅的人。」

「那是因为你和你的娃娃分身根本一点都不好笑。说真的，我都快同情你了。」

面对昆汀的无情扣杀，蜘蛛人则继续装可怜：「你真的不打算收留它吗？」

「好吧给我。我女儿大概会喜欢。」

彼得闻言不禁愣住。「你，你有女儿？」

谁知昆汀却恼怒地双手叉腰，突转话锋：

「你是失忆被下蛊还是怎样？我叫你別来烦我。这几个字你到底哪里听不懂？」

「每个字都懂。但我还是想补偿你……」

「那就用我可以接受的方式弥补啊！」昆汀无预警的怒吼，吓得握力至少有二十吨的超级英雄出自本能地后退。

「你想要赔、赔偿金？」

「谁他妈想要一个屁孩的臭钱！」

「你这话就说得有些冒犯了，先生。」蜘蛛人压低声音，挺起了胸膛。

「我跟你没什么好讲的了。」昆汀吁气，手指顺过头发。「给我滚蛋。现在马上立刻。」

「呃—呃，之前我送你的东西，还合胃口吗？」

「你的三明治中国菜贝果杯子蛋糕不管什么全被我丟垃圾桶里了。我可没困苦到需要靠派对小丑来施舍。」

「哇喔，对于赔罪礼的内容你记得可真够清楚的。」彼得忽然有点感动。或许他真是个受虐狂也说不定。

「你想要我用空手道劈你，还是干脆让真正的警察送你到孤岛监狱蹲八百辈子的苦窑？」

蜘蛛人缩缩脖子。「这个嘛，我可以站著不动让你劈。如果这能让你好过点的话。」

「你说的喔。」昆汀指指蜘蛛人的鼻头，后者则坚定地蹲稳马步。

随着男人的一声呼喝，手刀毫不留情地直往彼得的侧颈劈砍。

彼得先是感受到一丝刺痛，当好几条来路不明的金属绳缠绕住自己时，才慢半拍地意识到大事不妙。

「搞什、么——啊啊啊啊！」

『被一股强大的未知电流攻击。请在三十秒内设法挣脱，否则将当场休克。』

蜘蛛人短促地喘息，倒在地上不停抽搐。彼得脑袋里一片空白，只凭借强大的意志力握紧拳头，使劲挣脱电击折磨。

彼得感觉到昆汀在身旁蹲了下来，朝自己亮出藏在掌心的小型装置。彼得忍不住多瞄几眼，觉得那看起来有点眼熟。

昆汀接下来的举动旋即打断彼得的沉思。

「哈，终于可以拆穿大名鼎鼎蜘蛛人的真面目了。」

他唸著独白，露出一抹以怜悯包装的恶毒笑容。

不行—不可以！ **不不不不不不不！**

感觉到昆汀的手指试图掀起面罩，顿时失声的彼得发出近乎求饶的呜咽。

然而电击却在这时戛然而止。彼得又颤抖一会儿才恢复了行动力。

「该死。」

昆汀低声咒骂。彼得听见了，却丝毫不感同情。他刚刚真的以为自己快死了。而且昆汀‧贝克还该死的对受尽折磨的自己冷眼旁观。

彼得知道这世上有人是天生邪恶，有人是后天养成抑或病变导致。他在未来的恩师奥托‧奥克塔维斯就属于后者。那么昆汀‧贝克又是哪种人？他想相信他也跟奥托一样，只是一时被恨意冲昏脑袋才酿下大错。但他不了解昆汀‧贝克。也不晓得他在这个人身上下的赌注，会不会到头来只是一场自作多情的梦。

彼得从地上狼狈爬起，顺势眼明手快地卸除昆汀手中的武器。

「如你所愿，我不会再来烦你了。」

他说，拽好面罩后在众目睽睽之下发射蛛网，没过多久便消失无踪。


	21. 进退两难

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 走投无路的彼得转而试着向奇异博士请求协助。

  
彼得逃命般地跳进位在郊区的某间废弃工厂。他在这里制作燃料，修理战衣，算是他一个不为人知的蜘蛛巢穴。彼得扒下头罩，露出他惨白的脸颊跟烧红的眼眶。他不是坏蛋，也不想伤害任何人，他有满腔无处宣泄的愤怒，眼下却只能仰赖泥墙承担。

他讨厌逼自己恨他的昆汀。

彼得帕克不是金刚不坏之身。他受伤会痛，被信任的人背叛也会难过。

而他也确实——惧怕著昆汀。

相较以往应付过的敌人，昆汀‧贝克简直不足掛齿。他只是特別聪明，没有难缠的超能力。纯粹，就只是个再普通不过的正常人，仅此罢了。可即便如此，彼得依然怕他怕得要命。

他曾经那么信任贝克。结果对方打从一开始就把自己当成得到伊迪丝的棋子，不仅利用了他，还企图赶尽杀绝……

就算昆汀真的有良善的一面好了，但自己真的有那时间甚至能耐挖掘出来吗？

彼得不由得心生动摇，他甩甩有些扭伤的手腕，来到摆满实验器具的铁桌前。桌上的一处有叠厚厚的笔记，他心不在焉地大致翻阅了下，视线接着撇向旁边特地打灯提醒自己勿忘初衷的那块布料，决定动身去找奇异博士。

奇异博士住在曼哈顿格林威治村布里克街177A号。他被人追杀的时候曾经向他求助，却惨遭拒之门外。据王的说词他人好像在进修……还是静修什么的要他好自为之。彼得总是记不得那类玄乎的名词。

彼得搭乘地铁便车来到至圣所。他拉起门环轻敲几下，接着把手背到身后退往阶梯处耐心等待。他等呀等，正当想再度敲门时，里面终于传出动静。门开了，出来应门的是王。

「嗨，王、呃先生。」

王狐疑地挑起眉毛：「你哪位？」

彼得窘迫地清清喉咙，但效果普普。「我是帕克。彼得。彼得帕克。」

「有什么事吗？」

「我想找奇异博士。他在忙吗？」

王刻意装狠似地缓慢点头，然后用眼神示意彼得看看自己手腕上的表。

彼得愣了几秒才理解他的意思，於是赶紧连声道歉。

「我知道现在不是一个合适的时间，但我有很重要的事要请教他，能替我转告他吗？不管他要忙多久，我都可以等。」

但无论彼得的语气多诚恳，王听罢，仍只是摇头。

彼得难掩灰心，只好掏出纸跟笔，潦草写上期盼奇异博士能看懂关键语句并附上姓名跟电话，随后将纸递了出去。

「既然这样，可以帮我把这个转交——哇！」

话还没说完，彼得脚下的水泥地便大开了一个洞，王迅速地攫住差点被风吹走的字条，就著街灯与月光瞇眼查看上头的内容。须臾，王瞪大眼睛，大致厘清现况的他谨慎地四处张望，确认没人在看后掩上大门，悄悄比了个我真是有眼无珠的扼腕手势。

另一边，彼得正失速坠落。他感觉自己就像掉进兔子洞的爱丽丝，在毫无立足点的深渊不停坠落。

过了几秒，又或者几分钟，彼得终于抵达地面。他一屁股跌落到一张质地稍硬的沙发椅，双脚虽已踏上实地，脑袋却仍在晕眩。

「怎么回事？」

有人替自己发声，彼得略感诧异。

「奇异博士？」

他叫出对面男人的英雄名，换了一个比较雅观的姿势坐好。有个红色的布织品从脸庞扫过，当它披回史蒂芬肩上时，他才发现那是他的斗篷。

史蒂芬以一种很神秘的方式转过身来，面无表情地审视著彼得。

彼得咽咽口水，起身对史蒂芬伸手。「你好，我们之前见过，我叫彼得。」

史蒂芬看了看彼得的手，让斗篷代劳。

「我并不认识你，孩子。还没到那时候。」

「对对，你说得对。」彼得礼貌性地和斗篷握了几下手说。「我来这里是想请教你有没有办法把我传送到——你在做什么？」

他停下话头，疑惑地瞧着史蒂芬按向自己胸口的手。

「不管你所在的时空发生了什么，我都无能为力。」史蒂芬说。

彼得瞪圆眼睛频频点头。「可是你先听我说——」

「任意破坏自然法则可能招致严重后果。我不能冒险。」

「嗯嗯嗯，我理解。但既然我已经来了，你也同意让我见你了，你难道不觉得应该先听听我说明情况再做决定吗？」

但史蒂芬的神情却依然严峻。

「我知道的够多了。」他说。「我所能做的，是在你把一切搞砸前，把事物回归到原本的状态。」

「什么意——」

突然间，彼得感觉到有股强大的震波从史蒂芬的掌心传导过来。他被震得向后仰倒，眼前蓦然迸射出色彩斑斓的迷幻图像，他在那些悬浮图腾间光速穿梭，随后那些图腾渐次转换成宛如电影胶卷的东西，他被推著穿透其中一帧画面，一声枪响，彼得眼睁睁看着梅被一枚子弹射穿左腹，倒在血泊之中。他放声尖叫，迫切想伸手去抱梅，却只是穿过奄奄一息的梅的身体，往下失速坠落。他掉进另一帧影格，底下是陷入混乱的曼哈顿街区。成千上万头变异大蜥蜴怪在曾经的繁华街头大肆杀戮，放眼望去尽是鲜血及尸体，彼得闭起双眼，紧接着感受到约莫十吨重量砸了过来……他记得这个。当时有只个头壮硕的蜥蜴硬生抬起一架直升机，跳到奥氏企业大楼（原复仇者大厦）最顶端，朝倒在正下方几乎动弹不得的自己扔了下来。这一下大概一举压碎了他十四根骨头，彼得使劲摆脱掉身上几乎被砸得解体的钢铁飞行器，一边默唸著我还有一百九十二根骨头没断一边站直双脚。还没来得及跳离地面，更多头噬血蜥蜴怪便从冒著火光的大厦冲了出来，其中一只一口咬住他的腰腹。这头蜥蜴有不小的咬合力，内脏被挤碎的剧烈痛楚几乎让彼得当场就昏厥过去，他张嘴想汲取空气，却差点没让从喉管湧出的血液回流使自己呛咳窒息。

我快死了。情况完全脱离控制。我本该——本该在悲剧发生前制止而不是而不是——

这都是我的错。我必须—我有责任修正这一切……

彼得摸索著左腕上的手表，掀开表盖盲输时间。然而他却控制不了自己的手指，他终于进入状况了，他的意识正被奇异博士强行遣返。这一次，彼得帕克会在启动时光表之前被活活咬死。

我不能——我不能就这么回来————……！

再一次体验濒死经历的彼得帕克在史蒂芬‧史传奇的会客厅猛然甦醒。

彼得仿佛惊吓箱里弹簧小丑般弹起上身，惊慌失措地瞪着奇异博士，而年长者看上去貌似也很错愕。

「抱—抱歉，我不是有意要……」

彼得抖著手制止史蒂芬。

「至少你终于明白我来的时空有多么糟了。」他抹抹脸，善良地用引以为傲的幽默感拯救世界。


	22. 意外的晚餐邀约

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼得接到一通来自昆汀‧贝克打来的电话。

  
彼得和奇异博士说明原委，再三保证他绝对会谨慎行事后达成协议，那就是他绝对不会将未来的事透漏给复仇者联盟成员或者相关人士知道。

「我保证，用生命担保，好吗？你可以放心相信我。」彼得再三重申，他压低姿态，好像眼前站著的不是披着斗篷的法师，而是不好惹的肉食恐龙似的。

史蒂芬抬抬眉毛，「关于你的信用，我自会衡量。切记你所做的任何不同于历史的选择都会分裂出无数时间分支，所以若非必要，別做出格的蠢事。」

懂懂懂。彼得点头如捣蒜。

在离开至圣所前又回过身来，问道：「真的没別的办法了吗？我是说，那种既可以降低出错机率，又不算违背自然法则害你我堕入时间轮回，可以帮助我传送到2024年的布拉格避免我把伊迪丝交给贝克的意识传输法。」

「没有。」奇异博士斩钉截铁，意识到自己语气听来太过冷漠又随即追加了句抱歉。

「好…吧。好吧。」彼得挑眉，尴尬地缓缓倒退。「那我就不打扰……」

才想旋踵闪人，又被奇异博士热情的斗篷拉住。

「我知道这很难让人接受，」史蒂芬直直盯着彼得开口，眼神头一次流露出感情。「但世间万物皆生死有命，有时候，人都要学着接受必然的失去。」

越接近返校日，学生们心浮气躁的倾向便越趋明显。结束学术竞赛的常规社课，彼得跑着穿过正兴高采烈地比拚舞伴等级的啦啦队女孩们，搭上整点过后的第一班地铁前往法拉盛。

他一进车厢，就迳直走到没人注意的角落窝著。渐升的紧张感让他不停抖脚、频频吐气，而一向拥有超常平衡力的男孩甚至还因列车突然驶动差点跌倒。斜对角有个戴头巾的中东妇女看了过来，他知道那眼神代表着什么，她以为自己嗑嗨了，他不怪她，有那么一两秒他也确实希望自己是真嗑药了。

要直面敌人绝非易事。更何况还是一个狠狠重创过自己的人。

昆汀‧贝克是导致往后一连串灾难的开端。

要是贝克没图谋不轨，集结一票仇恨东尼‧史塔克的技术支援团伙，他的身分也就不会曝光，就不会被追杀，不会被关进少管所，梅婶就不会被杀，他就不会沦落到像过街老鼠一样只有奥克塔维斯实验室肯收留他，没有他多管閒事奥托博士不会抓狂变成一个用生化武器攻击市民的超级大反派，恶魔的吐息不会散播出去，曼哈顿的几百万人也不会因此变成失心疯的嗜血怪物，他也不会被逼得只剩死路一条……

彼得拖沓著步伐，晃到昆汀工作的电子产品零售店附近。他戴起帽兜，缩起脖子站在对街遥遥看望。昆汀待在柜台前，貌似在和店长谈论著时事或者什么无关紧要的话题。彼得左右张望，趁没车经过横越马路朝店走去。当他距离门口约莫五十公尺时，昆汀正好转身，彼得心脏一跳，连忙躲到商店旁的巷子紧急避难。

躲了几秒钟后，彼得的手机响了，是串莫名眼熟的电话号码，他抖著手滑开通话键，清清喉咙说：

「哈啰？请问哪位？」

『……』

只传出塑胶制品摩擦声的话筒令彼得益发紧张。

「哈啰？」他又问了一遍，将话筒贴紧耳朵。

对面却反而传出忍俊不禁的轻笑声。

「呃你哪位？如果你再发出怪怪的声音，我就要掛断啰？」

『为什么你要压低声音讲话？』

谢天谢地，那人终于肯讲话了。对方的声音很正常，算好听，而且还很耳熟。

「我—我在参加小组讨论会议不方便讲电话……话说你是谁啊？」

『你偷窥的对象。』

彼得倏然一惊，听到对方回答的同时，有人也从背后拍上自己的肩膀。

「贝——呃是你！」

彼得疾呼，掩住嘴巴。

他是不是又被下毒了？怎么蜘蛛感应又失灵了？

昆汀‧贝克勾著唇角，他双手环胸，饶富兴味地看着他。「小组会议，吭？」

被昆汀这么瞧着，彼得打从心底发怵，手下意识地摸向颈侧，查看是否被恶意装上了电击束缚器。

彼得把脖子摸了一圈都没有异状，大松了口气才发现自己现在根本没套著蜘蛛面罩。他现在是彼得帕克，一个喜欢看星际大战的皇后区阿宅高中生。昆汀就算再恶毒也不会找像他这样的人麻烦吧？

「怎么啦，小子？你脸色很苍白。」

昆汀说着作势要掀开彼得的帽兜，彼得连忙挡开男人表示关心的手，粗声说：

「別、別碰我。我很好，很好。」

「是吗？」昆汀挑眉，状似压根不买帐。

「你吃了吗？」他接着问。

「嗯？还没。怎么这么问？」

昆汀笑了笑。「我也差不多要下班了。」

「嗯哼。恭喜你？」

听到彼得不解风情的应答，昆汀笑意加深。「你接下来有空吗？要不要一起吃？」

总算看清楚流程的彼得撑圆双眼。「哦，哦。」大概有近五秒的时间，他都像系统当机的机器人一样发出语焉不详的噪音。

「好啊？我猜。」

「你确定你真的没事？」昆汀蹙起眉心问，他演得很像，彼得分辨不出他到底是真关心他还是纯粹在耍著他玩。

彼得像幼稚园小朋友一样猛烈地摇起头来。

「既然你坚持。」昆汀说。「我收拾个东西就到附近吃饭。好吗？」

「嗯。没关系你慢慢来。」

「那先离开这里吧。我可不想被盖瑞怀疑我在跟个未成年谈地下恋情。」

彼得闻言又是一阵鸡皮。不会这个人对未成年小男孩真有什么奇怪的嗜好吧？


	23. 渐入佳境

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跟昆汀当朋友似乎也不是这么困难的事嘛。彼得想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：有看人吞蜘蛛的情节描写。

不会这个人对小男生真有什么奇怪的嗜好吧？他想，又像要甩掉古怪想法似地摇头。

他杵在门外，等昆汀和店长（或许他就是盖瑞？）打完招呼后动身。

彼得愣愣跟著昆汀，盯着他的后脑勺若有所思。

昆汀‧贝克只是个普通人。对握有蜘蛛怪力的彼得而言，要解决掉区区普通人可说易如反掌。

也许我可以……

 **——不。** 彼得狠狠咬了下嘴唇。不能这样。

他掀开帽兜，让慵懒的余晖照进脑壳，希望能借此蒸发掉内里的黑暗思绪。

昆汀似乎对社区错综复杂的路径相当稔熟，连拐几个路口都没见他踌躇。腿长有別，彼得快步追上昆汀，随着他走进一间内部灯光幽暗的餐厅，却在震耳欲聋的音乐声拍进脑门时不住止步。

什……什么？彼得嗫嚅，有意识压低自身敏锐的蜘蛛感官，环伺起周遭。

原来这是间酒吧。

彼得瞥向挂着狡黠笑容的昆汀，发觉自己好像又被损了。

「你知道这伤不了我的，对吧？」

「你在说什么？乔氏餐酒馆—全纽约最好吃的中式炒饭，不好吃我头给你。」昆汀对彼得挤挤鬼脸，弯著腰做出女士优先的姿势。

他们选个靠近角落的位置坐下，昆汀大家长似地递给彼得菜单，自己则率先抬手叫服务生要了杯威士忌。彼得故作严肃地浏览著餐点条目，却悲惨地发现自己只买得起柠檬可乐加薯条。

「遇到什么问题了吗？」昆汀搁下酒杯问。

「呃……这里的波浪薯条好吃吗？」

昆汀突然垂下头来，好像是在憋笑。

「嘿。提个问而已有必要这样吗？」

「抱歉。只是……你要点什么尽管点，这顿我请。」昆汀压住发丝，抬起脸笑着说。

彼得多疑地挤出双下巴。

「真心不盖，」昆汀继续推进。「我有钱到可以买下这间酒馆。別小瞧我了。」

「对对对，我很抱歉。」相似的台词将彼得瞬间带回遭受邪恶版昆汀（？）袭击那天，他抹抹额上的虚汗，赶紧退离男人的地雷区。

「我不会咬人好吗？你紧张得连我都要有罪恶感了。」昆汀摇摇头说，弯曲的眉毛就像在抱怨：老兄你怎么回事？

「你最好是讲真的。」彼得吁了口气说。

他顺从昆汀的推荐点了盘虾仁蛋炒饭，舀一口放进嘴里嚼嚼，还没完全嚼完又接着咽下第二口。

昆汀观赏著腮帮子鼓得像花栗鼠的彼得，拿起一根薯条作势要餵他。

好似被车灯照到的小鹿，彼得瞪大眼睛，惊讶得连咀嚼的动作都骤停。

昆汀无谓地耸肩。「不是好奇这里薯条的味道吗？」

「咳咳、嗯。谢谢……」彼得说着，用手接过薯条，想都没想就塞进嘴里。

混著虾子味的薯条……嗯酷。彼得强装冷静地嚼嚼嚼，偷偷捏了自己藏在桌底的手心一把。

「还不错。不对。是真的很好吃。」将炒饭扫得盘底朝天，他笨拙地评价道。

「你胃口不错嘛。要再加点吗？」

「我饱了，真的。也不好意思再让你破费……」

「都说无所谓了。」昆汀说，拿起一根薯条沾沾胡椒粉张口咬下。「我前东家给了我四万五当资遣兼买我技术，所以真的没差。」

彼得不可置信地望着昆汀：「才四万五吗？」

「我只是其中一个雇员，公司享有大部分的所有权，用这个价格把我手上仅有的权利收回去也算绰绰有余。」

「真的……？」

「当然是假的。我前东家什么屁都没给我。全是一帮该下地狱的嗜血混蛋。」

见彼得一副搞不清状况的模样，昆汀又露齿笑笑：

「骗你的。他给了我一百万，外加一封压榨人工智慧写成的假掰推荐信。我把支票撕了。」

「哦……愿上天保佑你。」纠结昆汀到底哪句才是真话又苦思不出解答的彼得举双手投降道。

昆汀将味道变淡的威士忌一饮而尽。

「我好像都没有正式自我介绍过。昆汀‧贝克，很高兴认识你。」

彼得眨眨眼睛，在气氛变得更尴尬前手抹了抹裤子，「彼得帕克。也很…很高兴认识你。」

他握上昆汀的手，礼貌性地握了一下后放开。

吧台处的悬掛电视开始报起有关原复仇者大厦的新闻。快乐这时早已将复仇者联盟以及外星人的装备，全用没人看守的隐形无人机运到迁址北美的新据点，电视画面上可看见起重机正把那大大的「Ａ」拆迁下来，彼得看着，突然有些感慨。

「奥斯朋最近动作还真多。是怎样？怕天底下没人不知道他想抢史塔克的位置？」昆汀哼声道，口吻带着浓浓的愤世嫉俗。

「我也不知。可能看準这是一个绝讚的崛起时机吧。」彼得说，想到未来的诺曼‧奥斯朋就头痛。

他知道诺曼不会在科技产业龙头的地位就此止步。等到尘埃落定，他会在某个记者会上发布他即将竞选纽约市长的消息，而一旦他的权力大到能只手遮天，那些憎恨他的人就越可能采取激烈手段与之抗衡。关于奥托与诺曼有多少私人恩怨彼得管不著，总之別动不动发动恐怖攻击殃及无辜就行。

忽然间，餐馆中心点爆出一阵欢腾的尖叫。

彼得下意识望过去，看见餐馆里不少人都在那个地方聚集。

「吃！吃！吃！」

人群如是起哄道。笑语与掌声掺杂其中，大大勾起了彼得的兴趣。

「要过去看看吗？」昆汀注意到彼得的分心，温柔地拋出选项。

彼得对昆汀点点头，活像个想看大熊猫长啥样的好奇宝宝。

两人往人群靠拢，因彼得个头不够高，以致只能看见一颗颗黑丛丛的脑袋。见他奋力踮着脚又跳来跳去的拙样，昆汀摇了摇头，索性替他开路，带着他挤到人群最前排。

但一挤进中心，彼得马上就后悔了。

眼前有三个人，一个是餐馆厨师，另外两个则是来店用餐的饕客。蓄著八字胡的厨师围着沾满各色醬料污渍的围裙，他双臂环绕，站在另外两人中间充当裁判。至於是当什么比赛的裁判呢？……这场面实在太可怕，简直让彼得不忍卒睹。

不过在彼得用手遮住双眼以前，他还是有看见什么的。

他们在比吃蜘蛛。

彼得只要一想到这个概念就忍不住反胃。

这一点都不有趣。而且还天杀的超级惊悚跟反人类。

彼得从指头缝目睹光头男人试探性地伸舌把死蜘蛛的毛毛腿卷进嘴里的画面，顿时头皮发麻。

「哇哦！」结果反倒是本来兴趣缺缺的昆汀跟著加入起哄的行列，狂热地鼓起掌来。

「老天！你快看！这老兄太猛了。」

「不、不了！等一、——拜托別扯我的手啦！这真的是我见过最可怕的东东了！」

「你根本什么都没看到好吗？只消看一眼，包準你永生难忘。」

说着，昆汀便硬是扒开彼得的手，也让他好死不死就这么见证到男人把蜘蛛吞下肚的劲爆一瞬间。

「呜！呕呕呕……！」

岂料，克制不住的彼得转身惨烈地吐了昆汀全身。

「操你……」

昆汀瞪圆的眼睛，人群爆出真正吓著的尖叫。

彼得宇宙无敌尴尬地瞪着昆汀针织毛衣上的那颗虾仁……

——棒极了。这下欠他的都还清了。

在回程的路上，彼得不停向昆汀道歉。

「好了，小孩。」受不了的昆汀出声制止他。「你不用赔我什么。硬逼你看的我也有责任。」

「可是那真的超级失礼的，同时也尴尬到炸，而且我还毁了你的毛衣……真的真的真的很对不起！」

昆汀叹口气，停了下来。「你真的想补偿？」

彼得猛点头，激动得像是刚从浴缸跳起来大喊尤里卡的阿基米德。

「那跟我来吧。」

晚上八点，彼得搭著昆汀新买的二手车来到邻近儿童医院的住宅区，看他拿钥匙打开车库的门，有样学样地在铁门缓慢卷起途中钻了进去。

「这里是什么地……呜喔。」

一辆「计程车」打断彼得的提问。以为要被车撞了於是紧急往旁一躲，定睛细看后才发现那其实只是一张全息图像。

「真可惜。你错过拍计程车盖的机会了。」

昆汀揶揄，随后关掉随身携带的遥控电源。

彼得干笑。也不是第一次被昆汀‧贝克的全息投影吓了，他应该更有警觉意识才是。

很显然，这是间车库。里面摆满了玲瑯满目的科技设备与机械器具，给人一种这正是梦想起点的既视感。

昆汀走到车库的一隅，自顾自解释起来：

「这间车库是我跟人租的。我现在还住曼哈顿，不过这几天几乎都在这过夜，打算存多一点钱后在附近买房。」

正如昆汀所说，车库的另一端搁著张简陋的组合式沙发床。

「你想在这定居吗？」

「不一定。或许等我厌烦了就会离开。」

「到別城找工作吗？」

「或许吧。人活着总是得吃饭不是吗？」

彼得在昆汀看不见的地方认同地点头。不知怎么搞的，他总觉得昆汀只穿着薄衫的背影看起来有点寂寞。

彼得走到昆汀身旁，好奇地看看他正著手拆解的东西。

那是一颗圆球形的装置。彼得光从外观看不出这颗球的用途，不过当昆汀拆开外壳露出内核时，他意识到这可能是颗炸弹。

「那、那是炸弹吗？」

「卖我的人说是。但我习惯把东西亲自拆解一遍才敢用。」

彼得的目光接着扫向这杂乱的工作台，这平台摆了许多令他无比眼熟的东西，是直到再一次看见昆汀昨天用来电他的方形装置，彼得才惊觉这里有很多东西都是由图姆斯经手的高科技武器。

「你一个隐匿在唐人街的电子产品推销员需要炸弹干嘛？」

「时代变了。以前我只用得着堤防随机杀人犯跟蛇头蛾，现在还得小心外星人入侵。普通枪枝显然应付不了外星大军，你说对吧？」昆汀低头说着，将拆解工作暂告段落。

「它的电路连接似乎有点问题。你可以帮我处理看看吗？」

「我？」

「你说你是中城的学生对吧？或许你的科研背景与观点能派上用场。」

「我试试。」

彼得接过支离破碎的炸弹，屏住气息重接起线路来。

不到一分钟，彼得低声说了声好了，并驾轻就熟地组装好装置。

「真了不起。」

昆汀拿起那颗散发着紫色光辉的圆球，著迷地说。

彼得看着这样的昆汀，内心却喀噔了一下。我又干蠢事了。他眨眨双眼，焦急地驱赶掉奥托博士的幻影。

昆汀坦率地对彼得道声谢，「需要我送你回去吗？现在时间也有点晚了。」

彼得看了看手机的时间：九点十二分。是挺晚的，但对蜘蛛人来说不管多晚回家都在安全范围内。於是彼得摇头，问昆汀肚子难道不饿吗。

昆汀配合地低头摸摸下腹：「可能真的有点。」

「是不是后悔没吃到那只炸蜘蛛？」

「去你的。」昆汀骂归骂，却还是忍不住笑了起来，眼尾同时挤出几条鱼尾纹。

彼得勾勾嘴角，不假思索地吐出脑中第一个想法：「你笑起来很好看，应该多笑笑。」

「刚过完返校日角色还转换不回来吗，大情圣？」

「我是认真的！」彼得急急澄清，他也不晓得自己为什么会这么讨厌昆汀误解自己的意思。

「懂了懂了。也许我不该直接送你回家，应该把你拎到纯爱校园电影的摄影棚，让你一展长才。」昆汀边说，边领著彼得走向停在路边的丰田奥提斯。

知道说再多对方也不会认真看待，彼得吐吐气，认命地坐上了副驾驶座。

他系好安全带，喀擦一声，同时脑海似乎有个绝妙想法一闪而过。

「明天才是我们的返校日。」

「嗯？」

这时昆汀才刚转动钥匙，大半注意力都放在等待引擎发动上，因此没怎么留意彼得说话的内容。

「你要不要也一起参加？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对，我把荷吉也一块写了（。  
> 顺带一提我在昆汀身上融了相当多人的个性  
> 有演员本人杰克、有崩坏人生里的戴维斯（热中拆解东西）  
> 未来也会有独家腥闻的卢等等  
> 由演员演演员真是太好玩了hhh
> 
> 虽然知道自己进度慢热得让人抓狂但还是厚脸皮地求回覆跟爱心55555


	24. 返校日当晚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 说实在的，一如手中的那盒腕花，彼得真不知该拿昆汀‧贝克如何是好。

  
「小心！」

伴随奈德的惊呼，彼得连忙闪躲，千钧一发地避免与一颗超巨大月亮正面冲击。

走路心不在焉的彼得自然是没少遭白眼，他连声向搬着重物的学生道歉，同时也认出几张面孔。这几个人好像都是返校日筹办委员会的成员，丽兹还没转学时彼得帮她跑腿过几次，也因为这样和其中几个人打过照面。

彼得环伺起周遭，发现四处都充满着有关返校日的事物。风格浪漫的活动海报、舞会国王王后竞选传单还有张写著黑武士著名台词「只要我们团结一心，就能统治整个银河系」的标语等等纸张贴满置物柜走道的墙壁。随后又有另外几个搬着舞会用大型道具的学生从身旁走过，他们面色通红，正兴冲冲地谈论橄榄球队的谁谁谁今晚会开着合租的超长豪车来参加舞会。彼得困惑地眨眨眼睛，感觉彷若隔世。

「你还好吗，老兄？我瞭你大概还摆脱不了犯蠢创伤后压力症候群的症状。但我也跟你讲过那根本不是什么大不了的事，你只是以朋友的名义邀他，情况会糟到哪去？」

对于兄弟苦口婆心的絮絮叨叨，彼得只是摇摇头，迳自想往前走，却在下一秒刚好碰到查尔斯在走廊跟心仪的女孩子「求舞」的惊喜场面。只见查尔斯在衣领绑上分別写著「返」「校」「日」「？」的白色气球，鲜少做这么张扬的事使他羞窘地说不出话来，没料到会被当众邀请去舞会的女方看上去也很尴尬。僵持不下的两人引来不少注目，彼得和奈德也屏气凝神地静待着结果。然而令众人遗憾的是，女方最后还是摇了摇头，只对查尔斯拋下一句我很抱歉就转头走开。

「太惨了。」奈德说，彼得点点头同意。

接着他走向查尔斯，赶走一些凑热闹的人后，拍拍他的肩膀，要他別在意。

瘦削的男孩摘下眼镜抹抹眼睛，然后一边解气球，一边笑着嘟嚷：「凡事总有第一次，我这么说没错吧？」

「对，对。你表现得很棒。」彼得说，也一起帮忙查尔斯解开打成死结的线。

三人相伴同行，查尔斯提了提背后略显庞大的背包，沮丧地说：「其实我真以为会成功，没想到她根本没把我放在眼里。」

「你已经很勇敢了，查克。要是我的话根本连想都不敢想。」奈德善解人意说。

「你们都找好舞伴了吗？」

听了查尔斯的问题，彼得和奈德尴尬地四目相觑。

查尔斯看看他们，露出一抹「原来我不孤单」的得意笑容。

「不不不，彼得他找到舞伴了。」

「什么？」彼得和查尔斯齐声道。

「你怎么也一副很惊讶的样子？」

彼得选择性略过这个问题，然而奈德却依旧没打算闭嘴：

「真的真的。是昨晚找到的吧？总之他已经鲁蛇毕业了。」

「真的假的？你个幸运的家伙。」查尔斯半开玩笑似地损道。

彼得才想开口澄清，查尔斯就出声和他们告別，到教室上课去了。

彼得转过头，给了奈德一个「你存心整我吧」的瞪视。

「抱歉。一时克制不住想把喜讯争相走告。」奈德说，突然按上彼得的肩头，以过来人的口吻安慰道：「凡事总有第一次，是吧？」

入夜。回家换好西装的彼得带着壮士断腕的心情走出车外。舞会八点开始，他七点就到了，为的就是要把梅载自己到学校跟昆汀碰面的时间错开，以免误会。

外头，有许多身著正装的少男少女相伴著走进有五颜六色气球装饰的入口，彼得走到隐密点的地方滑著手机消磨时间，七点半一到，昆汀开着相较逊色的银色丰田準时抵达。彼得直愣愣地瞪着昆汀，不敢相信这种荒唐事正真实发生。

但不得不说，昆汀穿搭真的相当有品味。合身剪裁的海军蓝西装外套底下搭的是黑色圆领素T，没系领带，以一条换作是別人八成会显得俗气的金鍊子取而代之。而不只头发，他也把脸都精心地打理了一番，修短原本稍嫌凌乱的胡子，只在下巴和两颊留下浅浅的胡渣，透出一种洗鍊又不至於显老的男人味。

这犹如好莱坞明星的男人正朝着自己走来，彼得咽咽口水，忽然有些紧张。

「我来晚了？」昆汀看看左手腕上的表，宽大的银鍊子随着动作滑落下来。

彼得摇头，「你来得正好，是我早到了。」

「你穿起西装看起来还真像回事。」昆汀说，视线接着下撇，「还戴了胸花。真可爱。」

「呃、哦，谢谢。」彼得愣愣地摸摸胸前的白玫瑰，花瓣饱满而粉嫩。

「那是给我的腕花吗？」昆汀调笑地问道。

「哦你说这个。不是不是，我说不用，但我婶婶还是硬把花塞给了我……」彼得捏了捏手中的塑胶盒子，不知该拿它如何是好。

「既然都买了，不戴多可惜？而且鉴于我是你的舞伴，我觉得你把花给我合情合理。」

听昆汀这么说，彼得又窘迫地皱眉。「如果让你误会了我很抱歉，但我真的纯粹是以朋友的名义邀请你来的。」

昆汀忍不住轻笑。「放轻松点，小孩。我只是在闹你罢了，不必这么认真。」

说罢，他邻家大哥似地拍拍彼得的肩头，随即迳自往入口走去。

我挺喜欢你的。

不知怎么搞地脑海浮现出昆汀的声音。

彼得一个人杵在原地十多秒，直到心底那股情绪消散，才拔起陷进泥地般的双腿跟上前去。


	25. 爱上同性目标的可能性

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼得帕克在被辐射蜘蛛咬到以前只是一个很普通的青少年，成为蜘蛛人后他的生活虽打乱些但尚可接受。而昆汀贝克的介入却又让情况更加混乱。

  
一拉开玻璃门，鼓点鲜明的流行乐便立即穿透鼓膜。他看见昆汀被受理门票的工作人员拦住，赶紧过去救场。

「这位是我表哥。特地从加州北上找我玩，刚好今晚有舞会就顺便带他过来看看。」彼得飞快地说，在工作人员以及「表哥」昆汀的打量中绷紧下颚。

「购票处在直走右侧，外校人士多加十块，记得补票。」工作人员终于松口，收下彼得的票根。

「表哥。」买好票的昆汀在彼得身边轻哼。「好歹也编个叔叔之类的？以我的年纪都可以当你爸了。」

「我才没这么小。」彼得孩子气地回嘴，接着昆汀问他年纪，他心想十九岁好像也没多大而且自己应该守口如瓶，於是只好让这个话题不了了之。

舞池的摆饰都跟彼得的记忆如出一辙，天体造型吊灯、悬掛丝绸、负责打造梦幻氛围的星空投影灯，可供人待在桌边好好閒聊的高脚桌。筹备人员将活动场地布置得有声有色，华美得让人联想不到这原来是间充满汗臭味的体育馆。

在场几乎所有参与者的神情都很放松，随着音乐摆动着身体的同学也大有人在。待在角落的奈德一见彼得就跟他招手，彼得走向他，走到一半时忍不住找寻米歇尔的身影。舞池一隅，米歇尔独自一人地待着，好像很无聊的样子。彼得又接着看看贝蒂，她跟查尔斯还有另一个很有艺术家气质的卷发男孩聚到一起，然而丽兹却不在。

又有女生看过来了，彼得发现到。只是她们不是在看自己，而是自己身旁又高又帅的昆汀。

彼得目测昆汀身高大约六呎，梳著有型的背头，天生上翘的唇线让他做起不羁的帅气笑容简直就跟喝开水一般轻松。跟这样亮眼的人类待得越久，彼得就越觉得自己像个东施效颦的小跟班，呕气极了。

——棒呆了。彼得哼出鼻息，迟钝地感到懊悔。

明明自己才是这场舞会的主角之一，有无数的机会跟厚脸皮邀请MJ共舞，更早确认彼此心意，开诚布公，以免之后留下遗憾。怎么偏偏在这个节骨眼拿石头砸脚，把贝克也拉进自己的私人生活里搅局呢？

彼得一边和奈德击著拳，一边暗自扼腕。

他真想再穿回邀请昆汀的当下。趁昆汀还没很放在心上的时候打哈哈带过那句未经大脑的胡话。

他不是不欢迎昆汀也一起同乐。返校日除了看对眼的男女朋友外，也有很多人是跟好朋友结伴参加……但就是，就是怪怪的。凡事只要一扯上昆汀‧贝克这个人，整件事都会变得超级奇怪。

彼得不知道当时的自己是怎么想的。可能是灰心地发现自己跟昆汀真的很合得来，也可能是受男人那抹寂寥的背影所牵动——或者再更GAY一点，搞不好他是因为想再多看看男人被逗笑的样子所以一时情不自禁……

又或者只是车里空气太闷闷坏了他的脑袋。

嗯，对。铁定只是因为这样。

彼得点点头。奈德乍看还以为他是同意要退到一旁开作战会议。

所以当奈德把他拉离昆汀而不知为何MJ也加入群聊时，彼得木著脸，显得有点莫名其妙。

「你有在听吗，彼？」

奈德试着在彼得眼前扳响指唤醒他不晓得神游到哪去的朋友，却因练习不够而只发出细碎的摩擦声。

彼得眨了眨眼，「喔、哦！我有我有。你刚刚说……」然后就掰不下去了。

「我说，你有什么计画？」

「计画？什么计画？」

奈德不省心地叹气，越过彼得肩头，看向斜前方。

彼得也循著目光望去，看见逐渐被饥渴的高中女生包围的万人迷贝克。

「太扯了。」他忍不住评论道。

「知道高中女生有多可怕了吧？话说要是贝克转职当我们学校的老师，包準全校所有女生都会疯狂倒贴他。」

「怎么可能？至少M……」彼得忽然打住，瞪大双眼惊慌地看着双手交叉环胸的米歇尔。

「他就是你的那位梦中情友？」米歇尔挑眉问。

「呃……对？」彼得姑且应答，又重新站好，自顾自地回到两人才初打照面的状态：

「嗨、嗨，MJ！妳今天穿得很漂亮。」

「我身上哪里有掛价牌吗？」

「不不不，我没有在消费妳的意思。」

「波。」

「好吧，抱歉。」彼得沮丧地闭上嘴巴。

「你知道是什么意思？」但米歇尔似乎被勾起了兴趣。

「喔，对啊。」为堤防说溜嘴，彼得顿了好几秒才说：「因为我婶婶也是义大利裔，所以就顺便跟她学了几个单字。」

「不错喔。」米歇尔勾勾嘴角，似乎还垫了垫脚尖。捕捉到她一些小动作的彼得有点兴奋，因为这很有可能代表MJ早在这个时间点就已经对他怀有好感了。

「你们两个是怎么回事？」奈德一脸茫然地出声打断。「难道就只有我一个人在乎彼得该怎么处置那个汉尼拔吗？」

「你这梗也记太久了吧，阿尼。」

「听着，这是一次很重要的行动。攸关彼得的生死。」奈德压低声音说，口吻活像游戏《怪兽杀手》在开头介绍世界观的旁白。

「怎么？彼得帕克又要火烧屁股了吗？」米歇尔坏笑着捕枪。

女孩一针见血的猜测使彼得表情复杂地沉下脸来，并在心中第Ｎ遍问著那无解的问题：为什么我会沦落到这种下场？

实在受不了对面两人咄咄逼人的注视。彼得低吼一声，理理思绪说道：「第一步，我把他带离这里，这里人太多，而且他好像又很刻意地想引人注目。第二步，到附近的家庭餐厅吃宵夜，聊著『快看！猫咪真的是液体生物耶！』这种无关紧要的废话度过一晚。结束。」

「烂透了。」两人齐声说。

「那 **你们** 又有什么更好的点子？」

「我想既然你都邀他来返校日了，不如就按照传统一点的流程走走看怎么样？步骤一、称赞他好看。步骤二、邀请他跳舞。步骤三、把手放在他的屁股上。」

「屁股上？？？你在讲什么鬼东东？我是要跟他当兄弟，又不是要睡他！」

「哇哦。没想到你口味这么重。」

「谢谢妳帮倒忙喔。」彼得哀怨地瞪了米歇尔一眼。

「有用我告诉你的招数了吗？或许你应该邀他去看场午夜场电影。」

「MJ，我跟他真的没有什么，我也没暗恋他，说到底我也根本就不是基佬。」

「啊喔，恐同言论警报。」

看着这样无动於衷的米歇尔，彼得好不容易回升的希望又迅速冷却。

「你知道你根本没必要对我解释什么吧？而且就算你拉理拉杂说了一大堆我也完全没兴趣听。」

「真伤人。」彼得表面故作无奈地摊摊手，却在心里幼稚地回嘴MJ：少来了，妳只是口是心非罢了。

作战会议宣告破局。彼得磨磨牙，决定照自己的方式来，直往昆汀的方向走去。男人正窝在其中一张高脚桌，唱作俱佳地和两个女生讲述八成是骗肖的刺激之旅。彼得看不下去似地叹气，尽量委婉地打岔后用眼神示意昆汀他们该走了。

「走？你都还没邀我跳舞呢。」昆汀笑着说。彼得拒绝承认他这样笑起来还真有点迷人。

「十年级的帕克？他就是你的伴侣？」其中一个女生不仅认出彼得，还顺带投下了颗震撼弹。

「是舞伴。舞伴。」彼得有些毛躁地强调。「我们只是朋友。」

彼得的口气让场面更加尴尬。昆汀对此却不慌不乱，仅仅耸了下肩膀，无奈地帮彼得解套：「青少年嘛。」两个女生都被他的话逗得咯咯发笑。

彼得又更烦躁了。干脆走到昆汀身边，抓住胳膊硬是把人连根拽起。我得在贝克被哈老师当作想泡未成年小女生的怪叔叔前把他带走才行。彼得找著借口，尽管哈灵顿老师本人仍远在自助餐区大啖甜点也坚定不移。

「喔喔喔，轻点轻点。」

听着昆汀失去余裕的声音让彼得感到一丝快意，他把昆汀带进昏暗的校舍，踢飞一地的气球。

「你干嘛这么火大？」

当昆汀终于让彼得明白自己弄痛时，他问。

「我才没有。」

昆汀看着男孩，摆出等待孩子自动认错的家长风范。

「好吧是有点。」彼得跟昆汀僵持了一下，最后做出一点妥协。

「怎么了？你朋友跟你说了什么让你这么生气？」

「原因不在他们身上。是你。」

昆汀微微撑开眼头，在灯光幽暗的走廊尤显诡异。「我？」

「对。」

「我怎么了？」

「你呃——」冷静不少的彼得大梦初醒。「因为你都在……在跟別的女孩子讲话。」

_杀了我吧。——彼得帕克，2016。_

「所以你吃醋了？」

彼得看着昆汀，有种这男人的嘴角都快裂到耳朵的错觉。

「我，我不知道……」

「我也是。」

「也是什么？」

「你把我晾在旁边一直跟你的朋友玩，所以我吃醋了。我是在报复你。」

什么跟什么。能把这种肉麻话掛在嘴边还能脸不红气不喘的。彼得几乎都快敬佩昆汀了。

见彼得支支吾吾，昆汀又搬出那套看似包容实质高高在上的大哥作派说：

「接下来你想带我去哪里？」

他们没去家庭餐厅，而只是在中高游荡。昆汀发现学生艺术作品展示厅，旋即兴致冲冲地走进去瞧瞧。

展示厅内千奇百怪的东西什么都有，但复仇者联盟相关创作佔了大半。昆汀目光扫过那些画作跟黏土，神情冷漠。

彼得站在昆汀后面，耸著肩膀，手插口袋。他迫切地想说些什么打破僵局，比方说「现在小孩的喜好真是越来越肤浅了」「这里也没什么好看的啦」之类的，却一个字都挤不出来。

「你以前参加舞会的时候也很受欢迎吧？」

最后，他选择了和超级英雄毫无关联的问题。他以为这是张安全牌，没想到却依然招致灾难：

「我没参加过舞会。」昆汀沉声说，语带不屑。「高中舞会是一种深化性別歧视，兜售不切实际浪漫爱情的肤浅传统。以前的我找不到参加的必要，现在也这么认为。」

「那你这次怎么会答应跟我过来？」

昆汀看向自己，彼得才惊觉他点错了选项。

他眼睁睁看着男人缓步走来，却一动也不能动。——这真的很怪。明明他才是那个被辐射蜘蛛咬到的蜘蛛形象代言人，怎么老感觉昆汀远比自己更会织网？

喀。昆汀走到跟前，彼得抬头仰望着他，这时两人只剩三十公分不到的距离。倏地，昆汀低下头来，像要把头埋进彼得颈窝似地凑近。

彼得呼吸一窒，感受到男人气息的皮肤瞬间浮起鸡皮。

他不知道贝克在干嘛，也对自己的蜘蛛感应为何不起作用全无头绪。正当他陷入「我到底该不该闭眼（？）」的两难时，昆汀总算肯拉开距离。

「头发。」

他说，手指确实捏著一根发丝。从那根发丝的长度来看，极有可能是梅婶的。

彼得眼眶发烫——事实上，他整个人都很烫。此时若站在一面全身镜前脱光衣服，他应该会看见一只熟透的虾子。

昆汀冲彼得痞痞一笑，又拉开了点距离。「怎么办，我好像又有点吃醋了。」

彼得无言以对，一张嘴半张着，仿佛彻底丧失了说话的机能。

昆汀贝克长了一张很迪士尼王子的脸，这是来自有幸近距离观赏到的彼得帕克的突发感悟。

——等等。

如果说贝克是王子……那他岂不是被当成迪士尼公主调戏了吗？？？

这项认知似乎触到彼得身为男性的自尊底限，他猛地退开一步，垂下视线闷闷道谢。

见彼得退缩，昆汀也自知理亏地退后，转身漫不经心地浏览起米开朗基罗毕生作品全集。

「难得一次舞会你就別陪我这个老人了。回去找喜欢的女孩子玩吧。」

说归说，但彼得却听出几分欲擒故纵的意味。

他很想接受男人的好意，赶紧开溜。然而基於公共安全考量，他得看顾著昆汀才行。

「我…我比较想待在这。」

「那要跳舞吗？」昆汀提议道，大概过了十秒才直视彼得的双眼。

感觉要被那汪深蓝吞没，彼得急忙点头，却对自己究竟答应了什么浑然不知。

彼得没跟同性搭肩共舞的经验，因此在起头时碰到不少障碍。谁来领舞？谁跳女步？所幸这些问题，全由昆汀轻松化解。他轻柔但有力地握住彼得的手掌，另一手则落在他肩头，并拉起还在发呆的男孩的右手放到自己腰上。

昆汀俯视著彼得，眼里有种年长男性特有的嘲弄。

「好像在教小朋友跳舞一样。」

「闭嘴啦。」

彼得捏捏昆汀的手掌，没事先告知就兀自踏出步伐，领著男人笨拙地移动。

他先是滑向左方，等昆汀跟上后又接着带他前前后后地走动。缺少音乐的伴奏，气氛逐渐变得尴尬起来，假设在场有第三者，绝对会误以为他们在做复健。

幸好他俩距离够远，彼得也全程像个社障低头盯着地板，不然要是不小心踩到对方脚趾，他肯定马上二话不说就甩头穿墙逃离。

「你之前跟女生跳舞也是这副德性？」

彼得抬起脸。「我从没跟女生这么亲密地一起跳舞过。」

「看来你比我想像的还逊。」

「没胆参加舞会的人可没资格讲我。」

昆汀故意踩了彼得的脚趾一下。

「痛欸。」

「知道痛就好。」

「看我踩回来！」彼得猛地跨步，却被昆汀灵巧地闪开。他又接连试了几次，但都因疼惜年长者那双看起来好像很贵的鞋子频频放水。

或许是气氛和缓了，彼得开始留意到从体育馆那传递过来的旋律。距离太远，乐团主唱的声音像闷在玻璃罐一般模糊不清。他听过这首歌，却因听不清歌词想不起歌名。

「《爱的起源》。」对面的昆汀突然说。

彼得愣愣地看着他。

「那首歌的歌名。讲述《会饮篇》中阿里斯托芬形容的人类起源故事，歌词很长，不过很有趣。是首经典老歌了。」

「对对对。就是这首。」将旋律和歌名连接上的彼得猛点头。

随后昆汀却松开了手，随心所欲地拉着彼得做出类似谢幕的动作。

恢复握持之际，彼得不加思索地问：「你是同性恋吗？」

他在话一脱口而出时就后悔了。不过昆汀的态度却意外开明：「我也可以是。」

彼得愣了愣，消化完后回：「吭，又是角色扮演那一套？」

「没错。偏执孤僻的自由媒体人、阴柔挑剔的双性恋艺术评论家、外向奔放的同性恋牛仔。只要你想得到，没有我扮演不了的角色。」

「那你自己呢？」

「我？」

「嗯。真实的，没有任何伪装的昆汀‧贝克。我想认识那样的你。」

昆汀勾起唇角：「你正看着呢。」

彼得却摇了摇头。

「好吧。你怎么看出来的？」

「我有种感觉……感觉你一直都在压抑著自己。」

「我就直讲了，小鬼。你想泡我吗？」

「啥？」彼得触电般地放开昆汀，跳离男人费洛蒙得以触及的领域。

「我才没——我对LGBTQ团体没有任何恶意，但我可以非常肯定我喜欢的是女生。」

「也就是说……如果我是女人的话，你八成就直接扑倒我了。是这样吗？」男人貌似有些失望地低头，一撮发丝随之垂落。

女人……如果昆汀‧贝克是女人的话，也许—也许也会是个大美人吧。但那又怎么样呢？他会动心吗？对那个冷血到连小孩都杀的昆汀‧贝克？

彼得瞇起眼打量著昆汀，丝毫没意识到自己已然掉入陷阱。

好吧。如果去掉胡渣、五官再柔和点、身材更娇小一点的话或许真的有一点点点点点可能——

彼得猛掐了一把大腿，为自己也身为一个有时只会用下半身思考的人类男性这事备感惭愧。

忽然间，放西装外套里的手机铃声作响。彼得获救一般地接起电话，听到了自家人工智慧的悅耳嗓音。

「嘿，凯伦，妳打来得正好。怎啦？」

『紧急事态发生——』

「凯伦。」昆汀复述，「你的幻想女友？」

「不是，她是——是朋友。」

「喔，『朋友』。现在是谁在装了？」

彼得被烦得不行，干脆抬手摀住昆汀的嘴，催促凯伦继续说下去。

『图姆斯跟加根逃狱了。』

「什！？——噁！你你干嘛舔我？！」

「没咬你就该偷笑了。」

顾不得应付昆汀，彼得松解领带，匆匆扔句抱歉我有事先走了就立马跑得不见踪影。

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章后半是想着《姓爱自修室》（S○x Education）写的  
> 舞蹈的部分参考自过往撰写《舞动青春》这部动画同人的经验以及wikiHow: How to Dance at Prom  
> 下章有重大转折


	26. 合作提议

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 昆汀得在被空虚吞噬前干点疯狂的大事。

  
又被拋下了。昆汀先是感受到空虚，接着焦虑湧升，争先恐后地出来搅局。男孩唐突地跑离视野，这让他恼怒，而这股恼怒又使焦虑无限倍增。就好像落入什么该死的循环，被过去的鬼魂狠狠折磨。

昆汀坐上车，当把手放上方向盘时，发现右手大拇哥跟食指的指甲边都被自己咬烂了。

那男孩不过是个消遣。就像狗或猫那种活体毛绒玩具，你从那些毛小孩身上获取被需要的满足感，作为回馈你拍拍牠的头，给牠食物跟居所。扳响指。交易完成。傻子才对一条压根不属于你的宠物耿耿於怀。

昆汀踩下油门，踩得很急，连方向灯都没打就蓦地驶离路肩。有对在大马路上卿卿我我的年轻情侣差点被他撞到，长着雀斑的金发男孩怒气冲天地追着车子吼：「混蛋！」

昆汀顿时失笑。

一个没人喜欢的无情混蛋。

对，他说得对。这才是真正的我。

昆汀从沿着36大道一路往罗斯福岛桥行驶。当经过公平交易超市时，他看见蜘蛛人在上头荡来荡去。

喔。蜘蛛人。真天杀的巧。他想。撇头拉开副驾驶座前的杂物柜，期望能从里面拿出把冲锋枪。但没有。他拿起大声公，想都没想就摇下车窗朝那把整个纽约市都当游乐场的怪胎大喊：

「嘿！你！蜘蛛废物！大晚上你吃饱没事又想干嘛？是不是又想骚扰哪个无辜好市民了？」

因为说着话，他把车速降缓，此举引来周围车辆的喇叭抗议。

「蜘蛛小子！」昆汀再度吼叫，眼旁的青筋神经质地抽搐。

蜘蛛人终于注意到他了，也用那套高科技战衣里内建的扩音器吼回来：「贝克？你怎么会在这？」

「少用问题回答我的问题！你要去哪？」

「才不告诉你！我跟你已经切八段了，別烦我！」蜘蛛人说，为了摆脱昆汀刻意绕起了小路。

操。昆汀低啐，不顾外车道是否有车就硬是切了进去红灯右转。

「听着小鬼！我有个绝讚的点子。跟我合作，保证你英雄事业更发达！」

「啥？你在说什么鬼？」蜘蛛人回头瞄了他一眼，又因赶时间继续吐网向前荡去。

「我说！合—作——！」

「金歹势我敬谢不敏！我跟你又不是床头吵床尾和的老夫老妻，干嘛啥事都听你的？」

「你先听我讲好吗？我打算提供给你一个大好机会，让你可以完全合法地游走在纽约街头不用担心警察搅局！」

「听你在放屁！NYPD哈我哈得要死，他们最好是会找我麻烦啦。况且比起警察，你才是那个比较需要堤防的坏蛋吧？」

「你知道苏科维亚事件过后大家是怎么看超级英雄的吗？成堆无人管束的麻烦！民众不要麻烦，现实生活都够他们受的了，还得成天担心超级英雄会不会哪天发疯撞坏房产却连见鬼的国赔也没法申请——你可能年纪还小不懂事，但容我失礼破哽：现况就是操蛋到必须快点改善！」

「我没空跟你吵！有个带着外星武器的坏蛋正在外面趴趴走，我得赶快阻止他们才行！」

说完蜘蛛人就跳上行驶中的高架地铁往阿斯托利亚林荫路车站快速移动。

昆汀啧了一声，跟丟蜘蛛人踪迹的他暂且停车，拽开杂物柜翻出一台像是收音机的机器，他启动机器，并将音量调至最大声：

『入侵警报。FlyOUL航空公司兰德尔岛分部。注意：逃犯持有强力外星武器。31号分局，小队31、43、58，桑肯环状路2341。』

撷取到想要的资讯，昆汀即刻狂催油门驱车前行。


	27. 失序的过去

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼得有点无所适从，他的过去恐怕已经变成自己无法掌控的未来了。

冲突在昆汀看到以前就早已爆发。现在是晚上，视线不如大白天时清晰。尽管如此，昆汀也依然可以从不间断的枪火声、拿警车充当掩体的警察、散落四处的武装狙击手等勉强分辨局势。

他走下车，弯腰惊险地闪过几发流弹。一道紫色激光无预警地射过来，硬生将昆汀前不久才刚入手的中古丰田劈了个对半。

顾不得发火，昆汀冲向裂成两半的银色废铁，奋力拽起坏掉的车盖，从后车箱里拿出一台改装过的无人机。

昆汀就著微弱的手机手电筒反覆检查著机体有无重大损坏，确认并无大碍后，昆汀接着将控制面板卡上手臂，输入指令唤醒无人机。

搭载贝克全息投影技术2.0的无人机原型的电源灯发亮，而最主要的投影灯炮也照出炽热白光。

让他们见识下你有什么能耐吧。

昆汀扬唇，眼里闪烁著近似疯狂科学家那般的偏执光辉。

彼得赶到现场时已有三台警车，一台特种部队专用车在现场布局，对图谋不轨的逃犯们发动攻势。

为求快速掌握敌方情报，彼得开启蜘蛛装经改良的侦查模式，得知有三名逃犯，分別是亚德里安‧图姆斯、赫曼‧舒尔兹、麦克‧加根及菲尼亚斯‧梅森。上个月通报FBI逮人时，当局以为图姆斯一伙全数落网，殊不知却漏掉了菲尼亚斯‧梅森这个低调的技术专员。据悉梅森与图姆斯等人里应外合，图姆斯等人之所以能逃出孤岛监狱的铜墙铁壁，都要归功於梅森提供的武器所赐。

至於武器的部分都是彼得的老相识。奇塔瑞磁軌砲、抗引力枪、黑洞手榴弹、物质移相器、高空真空密封器等等等等。只要能躲过，问题都不大。

彼得开始助跑，以闪着红蓝刺眼警示灯的车体作为跳板，朝背对着自己的秃鹰发射蛛网。

「你怎么回事，老兄？蹲苦窑太无聊决定出来散心打太极吗？」

他说，借着扭转体势把秃鹰从半空硬拉下来。

「搞什么鬼？」秃鹰咒骂一声，连忙振翅摆脱掉彼得，透过发出诡异绿光的护目镜回头打量这位意料之外的程咬金。

「我看过你……你就是那个蜘蛛—蜘蛛小伙。」

「是蜘蛛人！」向下失速坠落的彼得不忘反驳。「奉劝你最好记得等等会把你逮捕归案的超级英雄的名字！」

「你可以试试。」说着，秃鹰便把枪口对準彼得，扣下扳机，杀人紫光立即乍现。

危险！彼得的蜘蛛感应发出尖叫，驱使且引领著他，让他在秃鹰开枪以前往旁边收讯塔台发射蛛丝，及时闪过攻击。

秃鹰打铁趁热地连连发射砲弹，破坏力极高的磁軌砲无情划开彼得身边的所有事物，其中也包括一名无辜狙击手的小腿。

天啊，蜘蛛人大电影再也不是阖家观赏的PG-13了。彼得倒抽口凉气，赶紧拉了个人来给他急救。碍于威胁犹存，也只好赶紧调整好心态，使劲向秃鹰翅膀上的风扇发射电击蛛丝。他射中几发，但所有蛛丝都在释放出电流前就被机体热能溶解。

射击仍旧接踵而至，还有几发来自我军的流弹。彼得一边回避，一边试图劝降：

「快住手，图姆斯！」

「叫错名字了，小鬼。我是秃鹰，再也不是那被迫对史塔克那种货色鞠躬哈腰的次等公民了。」

「喔是吗？那你的女儿跟老婆怎么办？你连她们都要忍心舍弃掉吗？」

「我这么做都是为了她们！」秃鹰咆哮。「你个不知打哪来的臭小鬼懂什么？」

「听着，我很乐意跟你老人家来场深度对话，但鉴于时间宝贵，我决定先把你放倒再说。」

彼得嘟嚷著趁磁軌砲冷却的空档卸除武器，并将蛛丝黏上那双钢铁翅膀，借着重力加速度狠狠给秃鹰一记飞踢。

见秃鹰有些发晕，彼得趁胜追击，用从ＷＷＥ学来的沉睡者锁喉扼住秃鹰的咽喉，祈祷他能尽早拍臂投降，不然他可能真的会掐断他的脖子。

怎料秃鹰的翅膀像是有自我意识一样攻打过来。为了不被刺穿，彼得松开秃鹰，要跳开之际，秃鹰却抢先抓住了他，强硬地把他带往氧气稀薄的高空，再无情踹下。

彼得的生命线还很长，当然不会在这尴尬的节骨眼上葛屁。他眼明手快地射出蛛丝，以差点扭伤手关节的危险姿势飞向广告看板，勉强荡了上去再狼狈著地。

然而一波未平一波又起，震动人黄雀在后地击倒彼得，他所戴的手套能投射空气使其爆炸，彼得被震得耳鸣，震动人在他努力集中精神站稳时趁机给他一个左钩拳，这下把他打到三十米外，迳直撞断舷梯的柱腿。

惨了。彼得在听见头顶的吱呀声时暗忖。果不其然，架高的梯口通道即将倒塌。眼见那庞然大物就要压扁身在底下FBI探员，彼得马上振作起来冲过去，屏息扛下了通道。

「快…快走！」

「谢了，蜘蛛人。」

「这有、一部份也算是我的责任……但还是不客气啦。」

人员净空，彼得旋即甩开重物奔向百米外的停机坪。那里有一架运输用直升机。麦克‧加根老早就在那儿等着了，待其余两位打手摆平障碍后立即起飞。

身旁再无可供黏附的建物，彼得气喘吁吁地手刀狂奔，与此同时，梅森开着载有各类高科技武器库存的货车挡住了自己的去路。彼得不停向那辆货车射出电击蛛丝或者蛛丝手榴弹任何具有杀伤力的蛛丝，但那车子貌似是用绝缘材质制成，因此那些蛛丝几乎全都打了水漂。

可能是觉得蜘蛛人就像苍蝇似地很烦吧，只见货车厢上升起两台散弹砲台，枪口对準彼得就是一阵疯狂射击。向来对闪子弹很有自信的彼得仿佛体操选手般俐落地一一闪避，并往枪口连续射击，让子弹蛛丝堵住管道，阻挡热源散发，引发内爆。

彼得作势想跳到车顶，但有枚闪着不祥红光的装置依附到身上，等彼得反应过来，那东西发出的强大能量使他一时之间只能无力地瘫倒在地。

梅森踩实油门，将身后一票警察甩得看不见车尾灯。

螺旋桨轰鸣，运输机离地约莫五米后放下钩索扣住货车。

这时火力有志一同地往直升机所在之处集中，却被一股无形的能量波挡下。

令众人始料未及的是，直升机前面凭空出现了一个超巨大的机器人。

已带着震动人登上机的秃鹰探出头查看，拿着把冲锋枪对那东西突突扫射。

但子弹却离奇全数穿透过去，那机器人压根毫发无伤。秃鹰知道复仇者联盟之中有个能穿墙的机器人，难道这架也是它的同类？

还没能来得及深思，机器人便大手一挥，吓得加根连忙紧急转弯，差点就撞上后方的塔台。

而好不容易重拾力气的彼得也不再看戏，他跑动起来，搭著NYPD的便车冲往塔台。紧接着又马不停蹄地往直升机的螺旋桨连发蛛丝，以阻挡飞行器逃之夭夭。

秃鹰气急败坏地对彼得吼了什么，跳出机舱把羽翼输出功率开到最大，拉拔著笨重的硕大铁制品，一边用活动机械钩爪扒开丝网。

「你为什么要这么做？难道就不能乖乖等假释，以洗心革面的普通人身分回去跟家人团圆吗？」彼得说，一面灵活地闪躲钩爪跟子弹。

「在那之前我得先让那帮自以为权贵的混帐一点颜色瞧瞧。」

「认真的吗？」彼得真心诧异地提问。奇了怪了。明明原时间线的图姆斯没像这样这么激进啊……到底是怎么回事？

「有人在背后指使你们吗？」

「不关你事。」

「听我说，复仇的尽头永远都只会是死路一条。你真的不必这样……」

「够了！少来妨碍我！你个臭虫子！」

「呃，先生，不是我想给你洗脸，但很显然蜘蛛并不是昆虫，而是隸属蛛形纲的螯肢亚门节肢动物——」

机器人再次袭来，秃鹰想带着整架飞机往右回避，梅森却在这时即时补充：

『这机器人是假货。』

下一秒，仿佛是在验证梅森的话般，机器人的头部频频闪烁，露出突兀的三原色块。

「操。」秃鹰骂道，又接着问：「那东西的配方你拿到手了对吧？」

『你说「恶魔的吐息」？当然。安然无恙地躺在我口袋里呢。』

「保管好它。別搞丟了。」

『我做事什么时候让你失望过？老大—』

秃鹰切断通话。见螺旋桨恢复正常，也顺势松开爪子。

黏在直升机底下的彼得透过凯伦的通讯解析技术听到了这段令人匪夷所思的内容。

恶魔的吐息？那是什么吓人的鬼东东？

一声四不像的怪兽吼叫强行将彼得拽离个人世界。

男孩「蛤？」地撇头，发现一脸暴躁地操控著手上面板的昆汀‧贝克时，忍不住毫无口德地骂了句我操。


	28. 理念分歧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼得和昆汀因为蜘蛛人大吵了一架。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUG修正：  
> 彼得在电子零售店的时候跟昆汀说他以前被蜘蛛人救过，还有蜘蛛人的电话。  
> 秃鹰把昆汀的无人机打坏了。

周一，历经一场惊险打斗的彼得又重回校园生活。很和平，但彼得却怎么样都无法安心。

图姆斯跑了。不只他，加根、舒尔兹、梅森——都跑了。这对理应阻止犯罪的蜘蛛人而言，是一次重大的挫折。

他因为昆汀分了心，让秃鹰逮到机会落跑……还有「恶魔的吐息」。既然提到配方，感觉似乎是某种药剂。——会是毒品吗？可是秃鹰怎么会牵扯上毒品交易？

彼得坐在某栋公寓的阳台围栏上，用蛛网发射器的全息投影查看着周边有无秃鹰一伙人的消息。看没多久，又难掩沮丧地大叹口气。这真的好蠢。他怎么可以没事先在飞机上装追踪器？

手机简讯提示音响起。彼得解锁萤幕，是昆汀。

『我有个超棒的计画。来听看看？今晚七点，车库。』

彼得摁熄手机，加深眉间的皱褶。

返校日那天晚上他跟昆汀产生了某种自己也说不清的化学变化，要是图姆斯等人没逃狱，或许他们之后会像普通好哥们一样到附近那间酒吧续摊，聊著远比猫咪更有意义的话题到天明。可惜计画总赶不上变化，彼得不得不拋下昆汀，赶往现场制止逃犯。结果好巧不巧跟像变了个人似的昆汀狭路相逢，被他要求合作（管它到底是什么意思），合作不成就迳自用未来让自己无比头疼的全息投影搅局……

昆汀‧贝克究竟在打什么鬼算盘？

彼得纵身跃下，决定一探究竟。

六点三十六分，彼得依约来到昆汀的车库前。车库的铁卷门半掩著，里头传出有人在起争执的声音：

「……放弃吧，瑞瓦。你一点点小良心对你一点好处都没有。」

「放弃自造武装无人机对我来讲就是好处——你，你难道没听懂我意思？史塔克买下这项技术的专利，用它充当扩增实境战略情报系统的实装武器。要是被发现，十之八九会吃上官司。我这也是为你著想……」

「喔是吗？你是跪久不知道怎么站起来吗？我对你伸出橄榄枝，让你有机会痛殴史塔克。你就是这么报答我的？」

「至少我是自愿离职，跟史塔克一点关系都没有。我也不恨他。」

「你就唬吧。全公司上下谁不知道你因为『不是东尼‧史塔克』被史坦那秃头疯子骂得狗血淋头。你是笑柄，瑞瓦。你再继续沉沦，就永远都別想摆脱掉那个污点。」

「……总之我一点都不想淌这滩浑水。你要报仇是你家的事。我有老婆孩子要养，他们值得更好的生活。」

「你——」

「抱歉我真的帮不了你。再说你也是剥削我的其中一人。別再来找我了。」

「走啊！就这么悲哀地跪一辈子吧，懦夫！」

「瑞瓦」走到门前，不知为何有点作贼心虚的彼得连忙跳到旁边躲起来。

铁卷门缓缓上升，升到可以让瑞瓦挺起胸膛走出去。

彼得悄悄探出头来，看着这名头型有点像《辛普森家庭》里荷马还莫名眼熟的中年男子离开，肩膀接着因昆汀出其不备的招呼声耸起。

「怎么，内疚得需要先躲起来做心理建设才能见我吗？」

彼得张着嘴，「抱」字都还没说出口，昆汀就双手叉腰说：「受理道歉。外头挺冷的，快进来吧。」

彼得跟著昆汀走进车库，铁卷门在身后完全掩上，他犹豫了会儿还是决定再道歉一次：

「抱歉把你一个人丟在那……我知道这样很不够朋友。对不起。」

背对着他的昆汀挥了挥手，「我不介意，真的。只是答应我別这样对你女朋友，好吗？女人可不是你能惹得起的生物。」

彼得想配合地笑出声，却被心里成堆的疑惑堵得发慌。

「我还得再处理下这东西，你先坐着等吧。」

彼得环顾四周，只看见放在角落的沙发床。「我直接坐上去没关系吗？」

「当然。除非你刚从地下道爬上来。」

说罢，工作桌那头便发出刺耳的削铁声。

屁股都还没坐热，彼得就耐不住好奇地凑到昆汀那看他在做什么。

昆汀戴着护目镜，双手也戴上以防受伤的工业手套。他握着把装有小圆锯片的电钻，正努力锯开台上一个烧得焦黑的东西。

「那是什么？」

「无人机。」

彼得心中一凜。

「两天前这小家伙初上战场惨遭滑铁卢。基本是块废铁了。不过仍有些利用价值。」

拆解完因高热熔成一团的机器，昆汀拔下像是一个盒子的方块，翻出传输口连接上专门的解析器，再将拷贝好的资料上传到电脑阅览。

是段录影。以无人机的视角所录制的，地点在FlyOUL航空公司兰德尔岛分部停机坪的一段影片。喔天。无颜面对失败的彼得几乎要遮住眼睛。

透过昆汀的操控，无人机在塔台几十米外落地，随后旋即準备投影。原先还很顺利，后来影像出现明显瑕疵，惨遭梅森看破手脚，秃鹰用磁軌砲一发射穿。

噢。彼得看了也不禁叫痛，但这台无人机意外坚强，即使外壳惨遭熔解，录音的功能也始终良好运作。

他能听见昆汀的抱怨声，以及自己因轻忽大意而被秃鹰甩落的惨叫。

太惨了。

「以一台初出茅庐的原型机种来说，它表现得真的还不错。」彼得干干地评价道。

拔下护目镜跟手套，「对。」昆汀短促地说，听来并不苟同。

「你最近有跟蜘蛛人联络吗？」

「怎么突然提起他？」

「一点工作上的事。」昆汀耸耸肩。「我想跟他联手。」

彼得双手交叉在胸前，像在防卫。「可你不是讨厌他吗？」

昆汀有些不以为然地勾勾嘴角，「把他当人看，是，我恨他。但棋子？尚可忍受。」

「你想利用蜘蛛人？」

昆汀转过头来正眼瞧着彼得。「听好，这是我的蓝图：一个公司，一支团队，完全合法，致力迎合民众喜好，打造出一个决不会背弃人民期待的超级英雄形象。我的经营策略再加上有固定声望的蜘蛛人，这个组合肯定让人过目不忘。」

「你的点子很棒……但为什么非蜘蛛人不可？」

「你没听懂？蜘蛛人就好比知名品牌，有他加盟会省事很多……我换个讲法吧。自从复仇者联盟像披头四一样解散，所有人都在问同一个问题：到底这世上有没有所谓真正奋不顾身的超级英雄？老实说我觉得会这么期望的人简直蠢得可以，但这就是平民，想办法满足他们就有钱拿。你怎么说？这是个充满钱景的大好机会喔。」

「复仇者—复仇者联盟只是暂时拆伙而已，又不是说永远不可能再结盟。恕我直言，先生，但你这样真的很没必要。」

「结盟？哈。你知道现在纽约市民在路上巧遇史蒂夫‧罗杰斯会做什么吗？」

「呃……说哈啰？」彼得迟疑地挑眉。

听到彼得的回答，昆汀神经质地直呼耶稣基督的名讳。「是叫警察！」

「——懂了吧？复联闹翻了，他们搞砸了，害死无数条无辜的性命，人民也失去信任超级英雄的理由了。但是蜘蛛人，蜘蛛人不一样。他是纽约市民的好邻居，社区型邻家英雄的形象深植人心，不过也许是时候拉他一把让他承担更多的责任了。」

「不行。」彼得抿直唇线，说：「这行不通。我不会打给他的。」他把腿张到与肩同宽，试图营造出我不好惹的恫吓感。

昆汀扫兴地吹开浏海。「哪点行不通？我悉听尊便。说啊。」

「你想听实话？」

昆汀点头。

既然获得首肯，彼得也没什么好顾虑的了：「从你说要拉拢蜘蛛人当你手下一枚棋子开始就大错特错。——蜘蛛人才不是什么，什么可供贱价贩售的提线木偶！」

「哇哦，以一个曾觉得他烦的路人粉来说，你可真够忠心的。」好似被彼得的话烫伤，昆汀扯扯领口，却仍不放弃说服彼得：

「但你有没有想过一件事。」

「什么？」彼得气息不稳地问。

「其实蜘蛛人也没你想像的那么高尚。」

「什么意思？」

「就我所知，蜘蛛人也跳进了复联纠纷这淌浑水，而他是钢铁人那掛的。撇开美国队长那饱受争议的反对立场不谈，你不觉得蜘蛛人在这种时候参一脚有点其心可议吗？东尼‧史塔克是亿万富翁，在科技界有著无可替代的龙头地位……也难怪蜘蛛人想向钢铁人谄媚的风声会不胫而走。」

听到这种抹黑的不实传言，彼得是真的怒了。「那都只是空穴来风的谣言！我、——他怎么—怎么可能因为这种肤浅的理由帮助钢铁人！」

「随你爱怎么护航就怎么护航吧。反正只要能打跑外星人，没人在乎超级英雄实际上到底是个怎样卑劣的货色。钢铁人就是现成的最佳典范。」

彼得怒不可遏地点着头，气到忍不住用手指狠戳昆汀的胸膛。「我觉得你纯粹只是心理不平衡罢了！你—你嫉妒钢铁人，嫉妒蜘蛛人，你嫉妒所有有头有脸的超级英雄，你讨厌他们，就是因为你太自卑，自认自己不够格，不可能成为像他们一样的好人！」

——「够了！！！」

也被惹怒的昆汀咆哮著推开彼得，五官扭曲得宛如恶鬼。

「你根本他妈什么都不懂。你只是个还在上高中的小孩，你懂个屁？除非你穿着蠢到爆的紧身衣，不然根本不会有人鸟你——这就是操蛋的现实！所以快他妈长大然后打那通该死的电话！」

「——我不打。」彼得依旧不动如山。「既然你那么想红，为什么你不自己来？休想用你沾满铜臭味的脏手染指蜘蛛人！」

撂完狠话，彼得狂按著门旁的开门纽，门才打开三分之一就急着弯腰闪人。而就算他回到了家，昆汀‧贝克那犹如梦魇的吼声也依然在脑中恼人地回响：

「尽管滚吧你！等你再大点就会了解我说的都是对的。跑啊，阿甘，跑啊！」


	29. 古怪的面具

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 怎么走到哪昆汀‧贝克都阴魂不散？彼得觉得有点不可思议。

彼得很沮丧。非常非常，沮丧。

他好希望自己也能有一个尤达大师，或者像欧比王‧肯诺比的绝地英灵在身旁指引方向。但他的人生不是电影，最近奈德因为实习的缘故时常不在学校，排除掉其余人选后，唯一能倾诉的对象只剩凯伦。而彼得此刻最不想听的，就是「放下仇恨，试着去理解你的敌人」的话。

他试过了。以为自己不会再被贝克的话伤到，以为贝克曾展现出的温柔或多或少总该还是有那么一点点真实的成分。昆汀‧贝克是团混乱。自私又虚伪的浑球。无论怎么努力，贝克迟早都会成为神秘客。他几乎都快如此深信不疑了。

很多年前，刚获得变异能力的他会在心情郁卒的时候，像个暴食症患者一样狂吃狂喝。之后因顾及健康问题克制了许多，不过既然又重回十六岁，他也没什么好顾虑的了，什么疲劳胃痛糖尿病中年发福老年痴呆吧啦吧啦都管他去死吧。（超强代谢能力万岁！）

本著年轻就是本钱的优势，彼得抱着一堆从冰箱搜刮来的食物，跳上公寓顶楼，信手拆了根巧克力棒勤奋地啃咬起来。

边吃，彼得也查看起手机，自制出蜘蛛装几天后他疯狂汲取多少相关知识，才总算摸索出能把战衣的情报战略系统的部分功能，移接到个人装置上同步操控的方法。理所当然，他成功了，返校日那天会接到凯伦打的电话正是归功於此。

「真的一点都没探查到秃鹰的行踪吗？」彼得戴起头套，唤醒凯伦问。

『没有。』凯伦无感情地回报。『也许是侥幸逃离境外。他们把踪迹隐藏得很好。』

「那么有关『恶魔的吐息』呢？」

『搜寻结果：0。有两项加密网址，强行破解会有很高的机率遭对方释放病毒，导致个资洩露。』

「了解。……真希望伊迪丝在这。」

『那是谁？』

「是史塔克先生的高科技眼镜。拥有更高权限，据说连国防部资料库都能入侵。」

『……抱歉，彼得。我能力有限，无法帮助你钻公家机关的后门。』

「没关系啦，別放在心上……等等，妳在闹别扭？天啊，妳真可爱。」话才刚说完，头套便警报声作响，音量比平常不知高了多少分贝。彼得合理怀疑凯伦是在吃醋。

『X482侦测到集团交火。地点在曼哈顿下城一间废弃纺织厂。是场突袭。』

怎么又又又在曼哈顿？彼得咕哝著吞下最后一口巧克力，扒开冷冻肉条的包装急急咬了几口，就把身旁散乱的食物堆捆捆丟回冰箱动身勘查去。

照着导航，彼得来到曼哈顿下城码头边，蹲在路灯上扫视著仓库群。

「是哪间？」

『右侧倒数第二间。』

彼得往目标屋簷射网，著地后一路爬至窗口，探头察看内部情况。

「真是怪了……里面没人啊。」

『我建议你进去看看。另一侧有扇窗户是开着的。』

彼得依言照做，阴暗的工厂给人一种置身於恐怖片的惊悚感。像在排解害怕，他接着半开玩笑地说：「没打破任何东西就不算破门而入对吧？」

凯伦却似乎没领悟他的双关笑点，依旧一板一眼地解释：『自从911事件过后这一带的工业区也几乎人去楼空。我相信你稍稍闯入个几分钟也没人会究责。』

「喔……开心点嘛。我跟妳单独出任务耶。说真的，比起跟我几乎零感情基础的伊迪丝，我更喜欢妳。妳很善良、慷慨，又很温柔，而且还是个很棒的心灵导——」

『小心！』

不消凯伦提点，彼得自己也感应到了，他连忙往旁边闪躲，顺势翻身踹了那人一脚。

「唔！」对方闷哼，听声音貌似是个成年男性。

彼得凑近倒地的男人，先是警戒性地踹走他手上的枪械，当扯下面罩时，彼得瞪圆了眼睛。

「贝克！？」

昆汀‧贝克扒开眼皮，对彼得露出颇具魅力但欠扁的微笑：「干嘛？成事不足败事有余专拖人后腿鸡婆鲁蛇蜘蛛败类。」

「蜘蛛败——」彼得赶快深吸一口气，以防怒火爆发。「你怎么在这？？」

「跟你一样。」昆汀以手肘撑起身体，站了起来。

「你，你是平民！入侵犯罪现场随意破坏用脚趾头想也绝对百分之百违法……等等，你该不会就是在打这个鬼主意吧？」

「別傻了。我哪会做这么蠢的事。再说你就不是来搞破坏的？」

彼得挺起胸膛，「当然不。我才不像你，我身经百战，所以不劳费心。——好了，先生，请原地止步別再捣乱，不然我可要逮捕你了。」他说，故意压低声音，听起来却更像万圣节打扮成蝙蝠侠的小朋友。

昆汀不鸟他，将那把造型酷炫的奇塔瑞磁軌砲扛在肩上执意往前。

「真的假的？你会受伤的！」彼得追了上去。

「难道你就不会？」

「你在……关心我？」

「白痴啊！我的意思是你不过就只是个力气大点的紧身衣小鬼，凭什么对我指手画脚？再说，」昆汀蓦然驻足，把砲口抵上彼得的胸膛。「我有武器，是个懂得保护自己的成年人。你没必要对我负责。」

「这个嘛，」彼得用手指捏著砲身，试图脱离射程范围。「你可以说我的鸡婆是种职业病啦。心里想着『让这个不知好歹的家伙自生自灭吧』，但身体还是会忍不住拉他一把。唉，谁叫我生来就是个人帅心美的活菩萨呢……」

回过神来，昆汀已迳自走远。彼得转头找寻一会儿，发现昆汀的身影后又黏了过去。

他们穿过摆有一排排废弃纺织机台的厂房，来到一个更加宽广的空间。这里摆著成堆的货柜，上头的油漆上标已模糊不清。彼得就著昆汀手电筒的光，发现某个货柜前有白色的擦痕，他机敏地跑过去探查，从那货柜上摸出一道疑似可以由中间开启的裂缝。

「是密室。」彼得对也走过来的昆汀说。

「那就把门打开啊？」男人挑著语尾，明明彼得从来都不是他的员工，说起话来却有种居高临下的感觉。

按捺著益发膨胀的不满，彼得吁了口气，将手指戳进狭窄的裂缝里，臀部悬空后坐。

『警告，侦测到异常能源上升。强行破坏可能导致自毁机关启动。』

「好吧，好吧好吧。」彼得退开来，摆出举手投降的姿势。

「怎么了？」

「这工厂设有自毁机关。这地方到底以前是拿来做什么用的？」

昆汀瞇眼四望，接着伸手指向右方某处。「那里。」

「什么？」

「有个接线盒。」

「嗯……你不会刚好知道密码吧？」

昆汀投给他一个白眼。

「了改。什么苦力活都丟给事必躬亲的好邻居蜘蛛人做就对啦。」彼得嘀咕著晃到电子锁前，打开盖子。

「嘿，凯伦，妳能帮我查查看这款密码锁吗？」

『没问题。搜寻中……』

「凯伦？」

专心破解密码的彼得含糊地「嗯？」了一声。

昆汀漫步走来。「没什么。只是想到我认识的一个小孩他女朋友也叫凯伦。」

都说她只是朋友了厚，彼得腹诽完才后知后觉地原地石化。

「这样啊。」他装作心不在焉，其实整个人早已冷汗涔涔，全身上下几乎所有细胞都用来担忧昆汀会不会看穿自己这件事。

「也没什么好讲的。那小鬼就是个天真烂漫的混蛋。」

啥？你才是混蛋。你全家都是混蛋！

「是喔。习惯就好啦，小孩不都这样？」彼得想归想，外显出来的模样却波澜未起。

『老实讲，有时候你的演技跟昆汀‧贝克比起来还真有点难分高下。』

「喔闭嘴啦，妳这看我火烧屁股当有趣的ＡＩ小妞。」

彼得不由得用气音说，语气暴躁。他的ＡＩ对此毫无反应，但他十分确信凯伦铁定听到了。

『开始尝试198。』

「你还要搞多久？」

「快了快了。你別挤过来。」彼得用手肘顶开昆汀，只要昆汀靠太近都会有种焦躁感，他讨厌这种感觉。

「这么紧张兮兮的干嘛？我们现在也算是站在同一条船上，我可没兴趣当一个会陷害队友的讨厌鬼。」

「喔是吗？那可是感恩戴德啊。」彼得刻意挖苦地说，尔后焦躁难抑地拍了下货柜的铁板。

「不行，这太浪费时间了。」

「你也知道。」

彼得无视昆汀，倒退几步后对电子锁摆出準备射击的手势。

「你要做什么…」

「万一真的爆炸了就随便找个地方躲起来吧。」

彼得说，朝锁盒连射几发电击蜘蛛丝。蓝光乍现，闸门打开。

货柜里面开着鹅黄色的立灯，看起来就像宜家的展示区一样摆满家具。

彼得垂著头走了进去，拿起咖啡几上的马克杯，这杯子还有著装过热红茶的余温与香气。

「有人不久前还曾待过这里。」

昆汀也一脚踏进，「几乎可以说是在这里定居了。」他说，视线撇过一本才看到一半就反过来盖著的漫画书刊。

彼得挤过昆汀走到外头。用护目镜的夜视功能地毯式地搜索其他蛛丝马迹。

这个地方充满了枪战火拚过后的焦痕，再链接到凯伦所说的突袭——他们都来晚了。

「我们来晚了。」彼得垮下肩膀说。

「看来史塔克给你的装备也没那么厉害嘛。」

「你为什么老用这种语气讲话？」

「你听我用什么语气讲话？」

「就是—一副我憎恨全世界的语气。」

「我是恨全世界没错。喔，顺带一提，我也恨你。不客气。」

「看吧，就是这种语气。你不累吗？」

「累？」昆汀哼了一声。「当只有愤怒才能提醒你自己真实存在的时候就不会这么说了。」

「什么跟什么。电影台词？」

昆汀没再解释，接着掉头探索其他可疑的领域。彼得走在旁边，几乎要被无聊之海淹没的他又忍不住大开话匣子：

「对了，老兄，从刚刚就很想问了……你干嘛打扮得像是芭乐影集的警探啊？」

鸦雀无声。

「难道说……是在偷偷玩什么角色扮演吗？」

昆汀依旧三缄其口。身为屡战屡站的蜘蛛人，彼得不知何谓放弃：

「看看你，脖子的刺青是真的还假的？唉呦，小昆昆学坏啰。」

枪口登时再度戳了过来，这回则多了蓄势待发的热能。

「你再敢啰嗦一句，信不信我马上一枪崩了你脑袋。」昆汀咬牙道。

彼得不以为意地耸肩。「这台词你上次讲过了。有没有新的？」

昆汀扣下扳机。

彼得心头一惊，快速下腰闪过砲击。

紫色的光束照亮昏暗的工厂，把破败的铁皮屋顶烧出一个洞来。

「嘿！当初是谁说不会乱破坏犯罪现场的？」

恢复站姿的彼得出声抱怨道。岂料，昆汀的举动却意外触发了某种机关。距离两人几呎外的地板毫无预警地分裂上升，一个地下通道就这么误打误撞地开启。

见状，昆汀旋即拋给彼得一张惹人厌的嘲讽脸。

「你是捡到的！捡到的懂不懂！」

彼得喊，然而昆汀这时已走下阶梯，把自己拋在后头理都不理。

超级英雄气呼呼地跟上，他拱著肩膀，双腿岔开，认为自己真天杀的值得一首能与帝国进行曲匹敌的专属主题曲。

「你真的不考虑一下？」

察觉到彼得靠近，昆汀忽然没来由地问。地下通道的两边都被钉得歪七扭八的长木板封住，但其中还留有一人可以通过的缝隙。昆汀正探勘著那道缝隙。

「考虑什么？刺个像你一样有型的刺青吗？」

「我说合作的事。只要你肯花两分钟的时间静下心来认真听我讲，你一定也会对我的计画大感兴趣。我说真的。听了绝对不亏。」

「你知道你听起来就像个拉下线的老鼠会吧？」

「去你的。別管那小鬼说什么，我的初步计画是——」

「停。我相信彼得胜过你。而我的答案是：不了谢谢。」

彼得抬起下巴，故意装得很冷淡。彼得要让昆汀‧贝克知道蜘蛛人所代表的意义与价值，比他所想的还要远大。

昆汀皱起眉头，看似掀唇辱骂些什么，却被彼得接下来的惊呼声硬生打断。

「你看！这是什么？」他说，拿起落在角落的面具。

那是张木制面具，表面漆著黑白相间的颜料，还有著狰狞的大眼与獠牙。

彼得直愣愣地望着那张面具，仿佛深受蛊惑似的，一直想要把它戴在脸上。

这面具有种邪门的魔力……

彼得赶紧晃晃脑袋，移开了视线。

难道这就是传说中摩登大圣的变身面具？

忽然间，周遭开始剧烈摇晃起来。

蹲着的昆汀因为突如其来的晃动一屁股栽坐在地，彼得把他拉了起来，碎石与砂砾不断零零散散地敲到两人的头上。

「大概是自毁机关被触发了。」彼得快速判断道。「我们得赶快出——」

好死不死，地道出口的石门却在眼前残酷地关闭。

彼得揽著昆汀，一边寻找逃生出口，一边不忘在心里吐槽：

太棒了，我现在成了《神鬼传奇》的主角了。


	30. 「那我可以睡你家沙发吗？」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 怎么又答应不该答应的事了呢！？彼得帕克捶胸顿足。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 獵奇描寫注意

体感六级的地震仍在持续，彼得焦急地四处张望。就在他犹豫要不要背着昆汀跳到左上方的洞时，昆汀推开他，自顾自地背起枪砲说：「我从那个空隙爬过去。」

彼得顺着昆汀的视线望去，弯腰想看那里安不安全，「不行。有块混凝土挡在通道。你爬不过去的。」

「…我还没说完。我从那个空隙钻过去，你从上面走，拉开挡路的石块。」

「好。」彼得说，他奋力跃起，灵活地穿过洞口，踩着陈旧的木椽充当施力点，接连闪过头顶松落的石砾。

彼得依约拉走石块，瞧见昆汀蜷缩在边边窒碍难行的模样。昆汀‧贝克真是个普通人。既不会使出绿色的烟雾能量波，也不会打开异次元传送口瞬间移动。彼得看着，突然有了实感。

一颗较大的落石在彼得闪神的时候往昆汀所在之处砸去。

「贝克！」

他疾呼，立即发射蛛网将石头砸向墙边。

彼得早一步脱离险境，眼睁睁地看着通道在面前坍塌。「贝克—！」尘埃扬起，遮住视野。彼得心焦地想冲回去寻找昆汀，幸好后者的人影在下一秒马上浮现。

灰头土脸的昆汀佝偻著腰走出尘雾，彼得连忙上前搀扶。

「喔，哦！你成功了。不赖喔。」

昆汀咳著嗽，执拗地拒绝来自蜘蛛人的任何帮助。

「好吧，好吧。还能自己走路当然最好……喔对了，熊熊想起今天是黑色星期五。看来做人还是別太铁齿。」

咳嗽虽止歇了，昆汀仍一声不吭。

彼得偷瞄著昆汀，发现男人鼻头上有一块脏污，下意识就伸手指去。「你鼻子脏脏的。」

昆汀怒瞪彼得一眼，也抬手挡开。

被三番两次的拒绝，彼得心里也有些难受。感觉就像在跟叶问打架，怎么努力都触及不到对方最脆弱的致命弱点。

地震停止。两人一前一后地走着，继续深入探索这个祕密通道。

走完漫长的通道后两人来到另一个隐蔽空间。墙边橱柜的玻璃门被砸个粉碎，货箱盖子散落一地，呈现出一种被洗劫一空的紊乱状态。

彼得警戒地探勘，走动途中却踢到某个东西，差点绊倒。

「什么……哇！」

原来是颗人类头颅。彼得吓得往后跳，手肘不小心打中昆汀的鼻梁。

「操。你能不能好好走路！」

「我，我…我很抱歉。你有看到吗？地上有死人—还不只一个！」

「所以呢？」昆汀的反应却意外冷漠。「你要哭着回去找妈咪吗？」

察觉自己颜面尽失的彼得急忙清咳几声装酷。「我很好。刚刚那些都只是…只是幻觉。」

昆汀轻哼。「是吗？对我来说挺真的。」

说罢，他一脚踢飞害彼得吓个半死的头颅，迳自绕过尸体走向不远处的圆桌。

为什么他可以表现得这么老神在在的？也搞不好只是在逞强啦。彼得胡思乱想着，蹲踞下来，审视著死状悽惨的尸体。

被砍头的尸体胸前有两道见骨的划伤，伤口边缘呈焦黑状，定睛细看貌似还飘散著缕缕诡谲的黑烟。蓦然间，旁边的另一具及其他所有尸体在同一时间起死回生，他们动作僵硬地弹起上身，朝彼得张开惊悚的血盆大口。

「呜喔喔喔——拜托別咬我！！我还年轻有大把青春等着我挥霍我不想变成丧尸！」

彼得慌张地倒退，感官灵敏的他皱起鼻子，杜绝一丝令人作呕的腐臭味入侵鼻膜。

灼烫的紫色激光乍现，精準地将丧尸全部爆头。彼得倒抽一口凉气，望着面前血腥的场景目瞪口呆。

脑浆、肉末和碎骨随着喷溅方向洒得四处都是，结果某几只自体复原的丧尸仍作势想爬起来，一张嘴开开合合，吐出不成文的单字：

「好痛…」

「救我……啊啊啊……」

彼得傻了，愣在原地无所适从。

核能光束再次射来。他耸起肩膀，倏地转头看向身后面无表情的昆汀。

「还你人情罢了。」

仿佛大梦初醒，彼得眨眨眼，抹掉沾到护目镜上的鲜血。

「老天，你在《阴尸路》里绝对是会活到最终季的大反派。」

「是大英雄才对。別不知好歹，小子，当心现世报。」

彼得干笑几声，接着屏息跨过尸体，赫然惊觉这里原来是私自制造违法武器的兵工厂。玻璃门碎裂的橱柜里摆著空枪架，各处都囤有装着武器的木箱及铁柜，里头塞满缓冲用的碎纸，除了不具杀伤力的武器外，其余全被扫荡一空。最里面的橱柜旁有个边缘被炸个焦黑的大洞，混著腥味的海风扑面而来，冷得彼得打了个喷嚏。

「看样子抢匪就是从这个地方闯进来的。」他说，回头看昆汀在做什么。

昆汀站在空间另一端的办公桌前，正拿着一张纸卡，狐疑地反覆查看。

彼得从昆汀那抽走纸卡，读出上面写著的字：「『犯罪大师』？谁啊？取名品味好中二。」

昆汀抢回彼得手中的名片，喃喃自语说：「玛己雅……我看过这个名字。」

「你知道是谁吗？」

「不是人名。」

「拜托別告诉我这是间连锁健身房的名字。」

「被你蒙到了。」昆汀压回垂落的发丝，说：「之前我比较附近健身房价格的时候，这间也在我的比价清单中。」

「喔，作息异常规律的人生胜利组。你的前前前前前角色。瞭。」彼得双手叉腰，点了点头。

昆汀的杀人目光扫射过来，彼得咽咽口水。

「抱歉抱歉，我紧张的时候都会忍不住开玩笑……好，好，我闭嘴我闭嘴。」

看彼得不再造次，昆汀重理了下思绪后说：「我点进官网，不过要有会员资格才能阅读详细资讯，但却不能从网路申办。我心想八成又是只供权贵入会的私人俱乐部，就略过了。现在看来这间健身房很可疑。」

「说不定只是刚好同名。」

「也许。不过还是值得一查。」

「地点在哪？」

「曼哈顿西区。」

又在曼哈顿。当然啦。怎么可能不在曼哈顿咧？「没有皇后区分店？」

昆汀拋给彼得一个富有深意的眼神，把身体重心从原先的左脚转换到右脚。

「你要问就问。」

「什么？」

「都是共患难过的难兄难弟了。居然连问都不敢问。」

「啥？到底是要我问什么啦？」

「你问皇后区有没有分店，就是因为在曼哈顿你不方便吧。像你今天不就没赶上抓现行的时机吗？」

「那是我的侦察机延迟通知……噢。」彼得又被凯伦的噪音攻势打个正著。「——总之，说不方便也还好啦。三天两头老往曼哈顿跑有点累而已。」

「你果然住在皇后区啊。」

「你怎么知道！？」

「目击到蜘蛛人的相片在Reddit多得连1TB大的硬碟都装不下。永远都別小看你粉丝的狂热程度。除此之外也有不少新闻数据显示你在皇后区出没的频率大于其他地区……」

「好好好，我懂你的意思了——你该不会在跟踪我吧？」

「这叫以其人之道还其人之身。」

「所以是算我活该啰？」

「废话。」

「——但我拒绝。」

昆汀烦躁地吐气。「我就直说了。你问我可不可以住我家，然后我就会像对待老朋友一样敞臂欢迎你。问啊。」

「等等，你原来是在用《斗阵俱乐部》的梗吗？我居然没意会到。难道我也跟青少年流行文化逐渐脱节了、唔？」

「要，还是不要？」昆汀捏著蜘蛛人的脸，恶狠狠地直切重点。

彼得望着男人仿佛有魅惑力的蓝色眼睛，最终败下阵来：

「那我可以睡你家沙发吗？」


	31. 好整以暇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 昆汀‧贝克在害怕著什么，彼得想了解原因。

「那我可以睡你家沙发吗？」

昆汀用力注视个子较矮的蜘蛛人好半晌，像要穿透他古怪的护目镜看清这孩子的脸。但现在还不是时候，他打消念头。如愿收到蜘蛛人令人满意的问题，昆汀扔下一句「很好」便兀自旋踵离开。

蜘蛛人踌躇会儿还是决定跟上。他每一步都踏得比平常再重些，拖拖拉拉又垂头丧气，昆汀觉得后头就像跟了只巨型走失幼犬，嫌弃但自满。

「哦，你又换新车了。」

昆汀拉起门把前瞄了眼蜘蛛人，酸言酸语地回：「对。史塔克给了我一笔数目可观的资遣费，让我可以车子换了一台接一台。」

「史塔克有给你资遣费？真的？」

「你说呢？」

没想到会被反问的蜘蛛人歪了歪头。「到底有还没有？」

「反正人只信自己想信的，我们也不是朋友，真相到底如何很重要吗？」

说罢，昆汀委身坐进那台玄黑色的雪佛兰英帕拉SS，接着搧上车门，独留蜘蛛人在外满头问号。

彼得伸手想开后座的车门，门却锁上了。困惑倍增，随之而来还有又被耍的气愤。他大可可以不甩这老大不小还爱闹别扭的中年人扭头闪人。但他走到驾驶座，想直接砸碎车窗揪出这个只会龟缩在安全地带的胆小鬼，他会像布莱德‧彼特一样毫不犹豫地狠揍贝克的肚子，他们在乏人问津的荒郊野外扭打起来，普通人贝克当然不是自己的对手，他会赢，嘴说不过他，就用力量取胜。不过这并不是自己，不是蜘蛛人的作风。昆汀‧贝克在害怕著什么，而他想了解原因。

於是彼得耐住性子，怕一个不小心把车窗砸坏，因此只得小心翼翼地拍拍拍。

「烦请你开个门可以吗？逼我帮你问你能不能让我住你家结果又不让我上车你怎么回事呀老大哥？」

他看见车里的昆汀叹了口气。喀，锁开了。「谢啦？」蜘蛛人说，乖巧地退回后座，坐进车子后再乖巧地把安全带系上。

昆汀从后照镜看看蜘蛛人，「你被训练得好乖啊。我拍拍你的头，你会汪两声给我听吗？」

「你好烦。」超级英雄的护目镜人性化地缩窄。「我是蜘蛛人。一概谢绝让警察伯伯困扰的犯罪行为，多谢关心喔。」

但接着蜘蛛人便真的像狗狗一样仰头嗅了嗅车子里的味道。车里弥漫着一股化学香精加太多的柑橘味，彼得捏住鼻子，心口直快地问昆汀你是不是想用樟脑丸毒死我。

昆汀把车换档，车子平缓驶动。「这车是我前两天跟个遗孀买的。她丈夫得癌过世后就没人会开这台英帕拉，就请儿子把车子的资讯PO上网便宜卖了。味道的问题我还在想办法处理，总之闻了也不会怎样，你全程都会保持清醒，你也还会是你，別瞎操心了。」

「好哦……」彼得说，感受到昆汀周身的氛围明显地改变。他真是个好演员，他想，换个角度来看待昆汀的才能后，形似景仰的心情也悄然而生。

他们驶回市区，彼得坐在车里看着路旁街灯不断倒退，觉得自己就像马蒂，乘着违背物理规则的时光车从拟真的现实奔往下一个。

彼得倏地坐直，在思绪不可控地探索起生命的意义前赶紧瞎扯：

「话说回来，你凭什么这么笃定我就是个『小孩』？」

昆汀转动着方向盘，脸上表情被窗外的霓虹光照着，显得有些晦涩不明。「难道还不够明显吗？因为只有小孩才在乎真相。」

「才不是这样。古今朝外的历史伟人都在乎真相好吗。」

「你在影射自己将来会成为伟人？」

「我不必影射，我非常肯定自己已经是了。」

「脸皮真厚。」

「脸皮厚点才能活得长久—这是经研究证明过的，真心不骗。」

昆汀舔舔唇，二度出招：「还有你的声音很像小孩。準确地说，小女孩。」

蜘蛛人发出被狠呛的呼声。「別指望我会上当，贝克。我一个心智成熟的成年人才不会跟你一般计较。」

但说归说，他仍较真地清清喉咙，「但我还是得说， **我的声音超MAN的** 。一点都不像小女孩。懂吗？」

「懂懂懂。蜘蛛—嗯，大男人。」

「你总算对到我电波了。」彼得打了个响指，当然没错过昆汀语气中的敷衍揶揄，不过以现况而言这样就够了。

将臀部挪回原位，彼得摸出手机，见状态列显示有数十通未接来电时倏地坐正。一通是奈德，其余四十五通都是梅婶打来的。

又有一通电话打来了。彼得反射性地切断通话，切断后才迟钝地察觉大事不妙。他竟敢掛梅婶电话，回家后肯定会被惨电。

不方便讲电话的彼得赶紧传条简讯给梅，说他今天跟同事在忙实习的研究，是需要绝对安静的实验所以才把手机设成静音之类云云。

『这么晚还在忙吗？你应该先传简讯跟我报备的。』

『抱歉……我太投入了一时忘记…害妳担心真的很对不起。』

『你没事就好。有没有好好吃饭跟休息？今晚会回家吗？』

『有啦，我有好好吃饭也有休息。我不会回去。我今晚睡同事家，他家有完成实验的必备器材和原料。这三天都会在那借住。』

『…好吧。好好照顾自己，多喝点水。等等忙完就早点睡，好吗？还有注意安全，別夜游。你拿换洗衣物了吗？』

『嗯嗯，拿了。』

『给我你那同事的电话跟地址。』

『可能不太方便…我这同事很在乎隐私问题。』

『我见过他吗？』

『不，没有……』

『他混帮派吗？还是被通缉了才不得不隐姓埋名？』

『没有啦！真的是实习工作的同事！』

下一条简讯传来前间隔三分钟。

『好吧，我相信你。记得早晚传简讯跟我报平安。』

彼得吐了口气，他想念被梅过度关心的感觉，但却又觉得自己现在并不需要这个。

『好啦。我会传。妳也早点睡，晚安。爱妳。』

慢吞吞地打完这串字，彼得按出传送钮，躺回椅背。

『晚安。也爱你。』

彼得长按住讯息泡泡，把泡泡反灰，送这则讯息一个眼冒爱心的笑脸再放开。

应该是最近有关一帮犯罪集团逃狱的新闻播得太频繁害梅担心了吧。彼得陷入沉思。这不能怪梅，不过任何一个正常青少年被当成无判断是非能力的小朋友一样管东管西的都不会太高兴。

「动不动就沉迷手机的地方也很像小孩。」

驾驶座的昆汀冷不防说。

彼得迅速把手机收回战衣上特制的口袋里。

「任何一个世代的人都会沉迷手机。这并不能证明什么。」

「至少我就不会。」昆汀耸耸肩。「毫无节制地浪费时间在很可能使你与世隔绝的四方体上对追求成功是一大绊脚石。」

「嗯，部分认同。」

「你知道我最喜欢德州西部哪两点吗？」

「什么？」彼得心不在焉道，故态复萌地低头滑著IG。

「没人烟，没讯号。」昆汀说。「我真想把你载去那里卖掉。蜘蛛人肯定价值不菲吧？」

「我在传简讯给彼得，协调工作上的事。」彼得瞎扯道。

「你，」昆汀难得地停顿。「你有跟他说我也在吗？」

「没。干嘛这么问？」

「没什么。」昆汀一如既往地规避了问题。「难道他就是你说的那个技术支援？」

「技术……哦，对，对！没错就是他。」彼得飞快地答应。「还有另一个跟彼得同高中的男生。所以我才说职位额满了。」

「给年轻人机会，吭。」说着，昆汀把头略微探前，看着路牌。「他很看重你。简直把你当成信仰一样崇拜了，別亏待他。」

「哪有这么夸张……」

承载过多撒谎压力的彼得语尾渐弱，这个话题也跟著无疾而终。

说起把人载到没人烟的地方……宛如当头棒喝，彼得这才后知后觉地烦恼起昆汀逼自己问他能不能借住他家的企图。

难道他真想一路开往荒野把自己电晕了趁机扒头罩？或者是早在公寓安装好电击装置一样趁他昏迷之际趁人之危？

这，这太邪恶了。

——可却也很符合昆汀‧贝克的风格。但放心，同一招我不会再中第二次，準备好失望吧，贝克。


	32. 踏上正轨？的关系

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：彼得获知目标集团交火情报，前去当地查看却偶遇昆汀，昆汀问他要不要问自己能不能住自己家，彼得一时糊涂答应了，接下来的几天他都得背负这鲁莽的决定所产生的后果，小心行事。
> 
> 本章摘要：昆汀贝克试图发挥强项赢回蜘蛛人的信任。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUG更正：昆汀曼哈顿公寓的楼层从35楼，改成23楼。（没什么特別用意，纯粹觉得35楼太高了（意味不明）
> 
> 这章与接下来几章，昆汀贝克的角色光谱偏警探洛基（Det. Loki, The Prisoners），鉴于洛基是有別贝克的正派人物，会觉得OOC都是我的锅  
> 这几天都在帮昆汀找房子……为自己找房都没那么认真XD

  
门在身后掩上，电子锁发出喀的一声。彼得一踏进玄关便立即开启侦查模式，谨慎地扫描屋内。

『未探测到任何监控设备。』凯伦回报，彼得听罢才肯再往前踏一步。

昆汀的公寓无论摆饰或氛围都产生了显著的改变。最一目瞭然的就是客厅。以前偷偷监视那会儿好歹还有台液晶电视，跟张双人沙发，现在那些用来应付客人的家俱全由健身器材鸠佔鹊巢，唯二能让人稍坐歇息的，就只剩飞鸟训练机跟罗马椅。

客厅的对面是厨房，中间摆张长桌，摆设本意似是当餐桌用，然而此时桌面及周围地板已被风马牛不相干的设计蓝图、全息显像板、各种工具、铜线、红牛跟啤酒罐堆满，而厨房的人造石流理台也搁了几袋外卖的袋子。室内整体凌乱的感觉跟车库很像，从一丝不苟，到乱中有序。昆汀角色转变工作做得之彻底，让彼得都快怀疑他是不是有多重人格了。

「有什么问题吗？」

昆汀说，擦过蜘蛛人的肩，兀自走到工作台一样的餐桌前卸下行李，造型前卫的外星科技躺在杂物堆里尤显廉价。

彼得坦荡迎击昆汀不耐的瞪视，说：「没什么问题才是最大的问题。」

昆汀勾勾嘴角，然后垂首，用像在做微伸展的姿势压压桌沿。「管你是要用那双怪胎白眼地毯式扫过一轮，还是把我家翻箱倒柜都请自便。商业世界第一讲求的就是诚信，鉴于你已是我潜在的合作伙伴而非敌人，你待在这追查案子的这几天我不做让你困扰的事。一言为定。」

男人在说「一言为定」时抬起了头，他浅蓝的眼珠在曼哈顿昂贵公寓灯光的照耀下显得几净透明。

彼得毫不犹豫地想相信他。一如在布拉格饭店与弗瑞、希尔密谈那时。「叫我神秘客。」——彼得见证833宇宙的义士昆汀‧贝克愿意担起责任，成为超级英雄的光荣瞬间，胸腔亦满怀希望。

灯火通明下，彼得也注意到眼前男人仪容的转变：俐落地剃去双边头发浏海后梳，右侧脖颈刺（贴？）有似是宗教相关的纹身，左手的小拇指还戴着共济会的戒指……

彼得帕克想无条件相信他，不过……还是再等等吧。

「我今天睡哪？」蜘蛛人点点头后环顾周遭，客厅没有供人休憩的沙发，他甚至在考虑是否该把自己缠成活体虫蛹充当因应危机的第一道防卫。

「我房间。」昆汀在蜘蛛人发出尖叫前急忙澄清：「——別会错意。我是说，我把房间让你给睡。」

「喔不必这么搞工啦。我又不认床，随便在哪片空地打个地舖都可以三秒入睡。」

「你是蜘蛛人，你需要隐私。我不是不识时务的傻蛋，你明知我说的是对的。」

「我怎知你劝我喝的酒有没有掺药？」

「同理。身为蜘蛛人的你也应该具备足以回绝不当邀约的意志力才是。」

「那是你——」

昆汀扬声，讨人厌地刻意盖过彼得的声音：「这户公寓只有一间主臥。抱歉，以为你知道。」

「那你睡哪？」彼得选择性忽略昆汀的挖苦。

「我在亨廷顿男孩之家待过六年。在客厅打打地铺罢了，小事。」不久前刚从落石通道脱困而灰头土脸的男人信誓旦旦说。

蜘蛛人哼了一声：用让人哑口无言的辛酸设定堵我嘴巴。很会喔。

「既然如此，我就恭敬不如从命了。」至此，彼得也不再推辞，示意昆汀可以开始导览了。

臥室、厕所、淋浴间、洗衣机、烘干机。哪些可以自由使用，哪些禁止乱搜。昆汀‧贝克领著蜘蛛人一一钜细靡遗地解说，也没再翻旧帐拿蜘蛛人一次踰矩的过错开涮。

「谢谢。」蜘蛛人说，扶著门板仰望着昆汀的模样活像刚讨糖回来的变装小孩。

「应该的。」昆汀抵抵鼻头，两眼又不停病态地眨了眨。

「你眼睛还好吗？」彼得忍不住问道，瞧见男人眼白中的血丝。

「没什么。就是，干眼症。」昆汀合上眼按著眼头，再度睁开时可见应激而生的泪水湿润眼眶。

「你等等可以接着讨论明天的行动计画吗？」

「明天再说吧。现在时间很晚了而且，」昆汀坏笑着皱皱鼻子，「你很臭。」

蜘蛛感应迟缓地响起。自觉又被男人过强魅力唬得发楞的彼得后退好大一步。

「你，你在浴室设陷阱了。对吧？」

「怎么，你的幻想女友告诉你我装了吗？」

「幻想……？哈？」

「好像是叫凯伦？如果我没记错的话。」

「凯伦是我的AI。」

昆汀直视著蜘蛛人，挤出意味深远的抬头纹。

「和商业伙伴爱上同一个女孩是没好结果的。希望你好好慎思。」

蜘蛛人翻翻「白眼」。「谢了老爸。我第一间拆的房就是你家浴室，如果您不介意还请让个道，认真流过汗的蜘蛛男子汉要脱胎换骨了。」

说罢，彼得挤开昆汀砰的一声把自己关进浴室。

一走进去，可看见左侧有扇面积颇大的通风窗，这窗朝东，换作是早上来看，采光效果肯定一级棒。彼得关上窗户，疑神疑鬼地来回翻看各类架上的收纳盒。不消彼得再问，凯伦早在彼得一脚踏进室内便回报了侦查结果。

彼得拉开淋浴间的玻璃门，探身查看。这淋浴间的莲蓬头大概有一个晚餐盘子那么大，他心里喊着好耶，没过几秒理智又劝他打消念头。

「你不拿换洗衣物？」

一阵敲门声过后，传来昆汀宛如贴心室友的慰问。

「我……没带。」彼得压低声音，努力让自己听起来不那么愚蠢，但效果不彰。

「穿我的？」

「好啊。呃—」

在彼得举棋不定的空档，面颊整洁的昆汀已从臥室拿好一套衣服走来。彼得打开门，接过衣物，质地松软的毛衣带有一股原木的清香。尺寸有点大，但只是用来当睡衣的话合不合身都无所谓。

毫无预警地，那被彼得帕克遗忘已久的青春期空降突袭。

面罩下的耳根伴随着莫名高涨的兴奋迅速烧红，身体年纪依旧是个十五岁少年的彼得带着男人的衣服和若干盥洗用具，唰地推开窗户，蜘蛛人式地临阵脱逃。


	33. 千错万错都是荷尔蒙的错

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不仅人生，连彼得帕克的性倾向昆汀都要搅混得一蹋糊涂。

他一鼓作气跳下高楼，爬进某非连锁速食店的洗手间。时值深夜，厕所空无一人。彼得遁入隔间把门反锁，他不敢脱掉战服，害怕脱掉之后会看见「那个」。事实上他连低头都不敢，明明是自己每天都会见个几次的一部分，此刻却活像头洪水猛兽似的令他惊恐无比。

彼得帕克在一个几乎探不清底细的年长男人家勃起了。这不应该有其他更深层的涵义，他在婶婶或死党面前都曾发生过这般不可控的窘境。是贺尔蒙在背后搞鬼，他早就知道了，退一万步他都不该想入非非。

彼得坐在马桶上，边唱著化学元素表之歌，边等待胯下猛兽热情消退。情况好点后彼得扯扯鼠蹊部周围的布料，毅然走出隔间把毛巾弄湿準备脱衣擦澡。两手沾水顺顺泛油的棕色卷发，接着洗脸刷牙。他从蜘蛛人蛻变成彼得帕克的过程才花两分钟，等会儿出去肯定免不了遭白眼般地草率了事。

彼得套上昆汀的毛衣，惯性拽起布料闻了闻。他犯了大错。幸好这件棉质长裤是深色而且够宽，彼得现在饿极了，没时间也没精力再唱三十多分钟的元素歌了。

於是乎，他离开洗手间，来到楼下的点餐柜台。用餐区有两三个客人，不过几乎都把这家店当临时庇护所一样睡得东倒西歪。彼得手扶在柜台的边缘，台前没人，大概是到内场打扫清洁去了。他按下服务铃，二十秒过去，一个身材瘦高的白人女性快步走来。「您好，需要什么吗？」

彼得快速浏览一下菜单，「一个双层起司堡。」

店员操作著POS机，再次抬眼看他，「还有要点別的吗？」

「这样就好。」彼得说，见店员投来打量的目光，立刻不自在地拉拉毛衣下襬，让整件毛衣看起来更加松垮。

「……好的。」女店员收回目光，给彼得发票跟点餐单后钻回厨房。看来今晚值大夜班的只有她一个人，感觉好不安全。

她没让他等候太久，拿着托盘的彼得找了个最不引人注目的地方窝著，默默地填饱肚子兼思考人生。

彼得被昆汀贝克的气味环绕，下腹骚动依旧活跃。身著过大的衣服令他有些扭捏，但也隐约感到一种像受某人保护著的安心感。昆汀贝克对他有某种古怪的性吸引力。坦白说这实在是……太尴尬了。就好像再待下去 **真的** 会发生什么一样。

彼得从未彻底想通过这类事。一方面是因超英事业如日中天，一方面是自己刚好就是那被分配到「异性恋」预设群里的幸运家伙。……说幸运好像也不对。幸运或不幸这概念是相对的，且因人而异。搞不好有人会因为选项繁多，想着或许会遇到更好的就对每一个约会对象心不在焉，永远遇不到真爱。反之有人则会因为选择有限，加倍珍惜好不容易才找著的唯一，就算没法律名分也愿意相伴终生。

以体型、年龄、资历来看自己皆略逊昆汀贝克一筹，他处於弱势。这在普遍的刻板印象中，通常这类人都属于接受方。不过他倒是颇有自信可以扭转乾坤。他有超强力量，轻而易举就能按倒贝克……

**等一下。**

十五岁时的彼得帕克原来是潜在的双性恋者吗？

呃这很酷但……真的假的？

男孩囫囵咽下最后一口汉堡，试图停止在脑海勾勒昆汀看似很好亲的嘴唇，把思想列车引导至比较健康的方向。他天生好奇，对于昆汀他当然有无数疑问，比方说他究竟经历了什么，干嘛这么大费周章地伪装自己，做最让自己舒适并且习惯的事不是很好吗诸如此类。

彼得用膝盖都看得出贝克渴望用足以匹敌超级英雄的方式打出片天，而这股莫名的执念也驱使他未达目的绝不善罢甘休。

昆汀贝克浑身是谜，彼得出自天性想解开他，尽心发掘出无人知晓的光明面，避免憾事发生。他有任务在身，和贝克当交心的好朋友就够多了，他没必要也不想要再更进一步。

彼得把汉堡全吞下肚，按按嘴边的面包渣和醬料再一点不漏地吮进口中。不知道为什么他最近肚子很容易就饿了，一个七块十三分钱的起司堡顶多也只起到安抚嘴馋的作用。

他有点口干舌燥，但愿这跟昆汀贝克毫无关系。

彼得压压眉头，犹豫著该不该拿发票向店员要杯开水的空档，有两个警察一前一后走进店里。

一男一女，男的高大魁梧，有著一张斯拉夫民族的冷峻面孔。女警官虽矮上她的搭档一截却也体格结实。两人皆穿着NYPD的黑色制服，彼得猜测他们应该是巡逻累了想买点什么垫胃解渴。

男警官朝拍档压颔使了个眼色，女警会意，迳自走向点餐柜台消失在彼得视野中。彼得忍不住留意起男警的动向，只见高大的警官走到能一览店内的地带，手摸上腰后的枪袋，佯装不经意地扫了扫用餐区每位顾客的样子。

警官异常的警戒使彼得打直背脊。有什么事即将发生。出去换装来不及，而在现场换装肯定会被坐对角半梦半醒的顾客注意到。只能硬著头皮上了。彼得抿起下唇，在警官缓慢逼近，趴在桌上假寐的持枪恶徒开出第一声枪鸣之前溜到视线死角卸除武器。

两位警官见两名歹徒两手空空，便立即扑上前武力压制。彼得随着人流逃离差点爆发枪战的快餐店，然而一波未平一波又起，彼得兜里的手机警铃作响，有三五个帮派恶棍在地狱厨房无端滋事。他疲乏地大叹口气，窜进小巷里急忙换装，将装有昆汀衣物及牙刷毛巾的帆布袋黏在常人难以触及的墙边。

当彼得收拾完恶霸再回来拿东西时，帆布袋却已不见踪迹。他沮丧地摊手抱怨，烦恼著等等回去该怎么跟贝克交代。

不知不觉也折腾到四点，几乎一夜无眠的超级英雄高中生沿着小巷墙边咚地坐下。他仰起头来，凝望着被曼哈顿高楼残忍切割的夜空，忽然觉得好累好累。

随着睡意渐浓，眼皮也越来越沉。被困住的十九岁青年环抱双膝，无预警地坠入黑暗。

……

「叭——」的一声，使彼得倏地惊醒。

还以为只过十分钟，怎料一睁眼便被光线刺得眼球生疼。

彼得拍拍屁股，站起身简单做个舒展筋骨的伸展操，待头脑比较清楚，他跑出窄巷，在喧嚣繁华的曼哈顿区穿梭，荡回贝克的家。

蜘蛛人跃上阳台，保持蹲在栏杆上的姿势敲敲窗门。七点三十五分。昆汀已坐在餐厅吃着早餐阅读早报。昨夜积在桌上的杂物堆一夜清空，装进箱里搁置一旁。贝克起得好早，不过对表演经历丰富的男人而言应该算晚了。

察觉到敲窗声，昆汀回过头来，盯着蜘蛛人一副你怎么从那出现的表情。

昆汀扳开落地窗窗锁，半开玩笑地挖苦道：「好欣慰。还以为你不会再回来了。」

蜘蛛人沉默，思索枯肠地想解释，却被男人身上过於浓烈的咖啡香连番阻挠。彼得对咖啡品种没什么研究，一般他精神不振时只喝红牛或者其他杂牌能量饮料，因此对昆汀喝的是哪种咖啡全无头绪。但那些都无关紧要。彼得汲取著昆汀身上的香味，心跳快得不可思议。

「怎么？结果你还是认床吗？」

「有……点。」蜘蛛人忍不住顺着昆汀的话嗫嚅说，却旋即败给良知，将部分实话告诉昆汀：

「我还是觉得有点没办法信任你，抱歉。」

闻言，昆汀眼帘半垂，有点落寞的样子。彼得看到男人这样，登时懊悔地想自咬舌根。

昆汀皱著眉，半张着嘴想说些什么，但仍因一时理不清他们过於复杂的关系摇头作罢。

「你不会连澡都没洗吧？」他没话找话聊，显得有点笨拙。

蜘蛛人连忙抬手闻闻自己。「我身上有味道吗？」

「起司汉堡、思乐冰、腐烂的水果、烟硝还有汗味。你闻起来就像个垃圾堆。」

哇，这老兄难道是缉毒犬投胎转世吗？「垃圾堆就不得踏入您尊贵的宝殿吗？」彼得故意矫揉造作地用英国腔反讽道。

昆汀显然是注意到了蜘蛛人的用意，也互不相让地回敬他说：「没这回事。公爵快快请进。」

蜘蛛人跳下阳台围栏，走进屋内，教养良好地关上窗门。

「我不知道你吃过没有，但还是给你準备了一份。」

昆汀掀开三明治上的保鲜膜，彼得一看，就饥肠辘辘。

昆汀露齿轻笑一下，彼得留意到男人讨喜的虎牙。「我就假设你没吃过了。」

「要咖啡吗？」

「我不喝美式…」

「义式浓缩呢？」

「有没有拿铁？」

「不介意三合一的话，有。」

「我不介意，麻烦帮我泡一杯，谢谢。」

蜘蛛人坐下，盯着眼前的三明治跟培根班尼迪克蛋狂吞口水。他比自己预想的还饿，食物的香气穿透脸上织物撩拨食欲，彼得等不及昆汀泡好咖啡，就卷起面罩自顾自地大啖起来。

昆汀走来，把咖啡搁在蜘蛛人的餐盘前。「你已经开吃啦？不合口味告诉我，我马上重做。」

蜘蛛人连连摇头，「非常好吃。」边说，边捡起掉到盘里的生菜塞进嘴里。

见少年双颊鼓得像只滑稽的花栗鼠，昆汀不禁会心一笑，却也觉得有些似曾相识。

他在蜘蛛人对面坐下，摊开报纸，掩饰投放在少年超英裸露下半脸的目光，又机伶地於对方回望之际匆匆撇头。

「你记错了。」昆汀随口另扯话题。

「嗯？」

蜘蛛人含糊地应声，几乎把盘中物扫得一干二净，才恍忽意识到自己忘了先请凯伦检验食物。享用了这么丰盛的一顿，被毒死也甘愿。彼得帕克饿得快失去尊严了。

彼得暂停咀嚼，煞停的动作让他有点像在玩假人挑战。他在想什么？在昆汀贝克面前拉起面罩？思及此，血液迅速倒流，脚底板如置冰窖。

所幸昆汀依旧是那副对自己的真实身分兴趣缺缺的模样，抽不开心思疑神疑鬼的彼得姑且放过昆汀，催促他把句子说完。

「原台词是『我可以到你家借住吗？』，你讲错了。」

原来是在说这个，彼得放松肩膀。「你好严格。意思有到就好吧。」

「抱歉，职业病发作。」昆汀耸肩。

「你喜欢看电影吗？」

「不算喜欢。只是看了很多，出自兴趣也钻研过剧本创作。」

「那在普遍认知里就叫喜欢。」蜘蛛人说，抽张面纸要支笔写上「贝克喜欢研究电影」的字样。

「你在记什么？」

「我说过我想跟你做朋友，不记下你的喜好我怎么认识你？」

「也不必用这么书呆子的方式吧。你脑袋不好？」

「我就想装一下可爱，不行吗？」

「喔闭嘴吧。快被你恶心吐了。」

「恭喜有喜。」

「少给我说得这么置身事外。孩子他爸是不是你都不知道呢。」

「噗—！咳、咳咳……」

被呛得鼻子通红的彼得连忙抹抹下巴，又抽了好几张面纸递给昆汀。

昆汀闭紧眼睛，擦掉脸上的热拿铁。幸亏这杯拿铁已冷却不少，要是这张好看的脸毁容的话，彼得可是会愧疚一辈子的。

也幸好没有，因为彼得帕克早已无暇顾虑昆汀。邪恶的贺尔蒙擅自撷录贝克被喷了满脸拿铁的GIF在脑里不断回放。彼得咚地坐下，夹起双腿，悽苦掩面：

饶了我吧！


	34. 玛己雅健身俱乐部

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 昆汀贝克仍对自己一头栽进的英雄事业一无所知。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 昆汀过去情史提及、描述有，BG  
> 私设昆汀有些恋物癖（fetish），且有物化女性的倾向

  


  
在昆汀的设定里，他正扮演一个眼观八方、心思缜密的能干警探。他为人正直，行事果决，世上没有自己解决不了的案件，是天生就适合干这行的不二人选。而他当然也有年少轻狂的时候，但思春期却没给他添太多麻烦。他从未对着哪个异性痴痴发呆，至今所发过的春梦也都枯燥至极。他初精那时还吐了。趴在马桶边，瞪着映在漂有污秽物水面的倒影，恼火自己怎会如此失控。等他再大点，离家讨生活那段日子，他遇过几个女人。昆汀不喜欢性，但这并不阻碍他享受性。女伴背对着他任自己宰割时会感到兴奋，他只锺情於女人的后颈，总是吝惜取悅其他部位。这几乎惹恼了所有约会过的对象。指责他物化女性，只把女性当成投射欲望的客体。此言不假。他确实如此。他把做爱叫办事，性行为最大的功用除了解决需求之外別无其他。

发现蜘蛛男孩的「情况」后，昆汀感受到了冒犯。不过这股恼怒很快就被昆汀巧妙地置换成其他令自己更显游刃有余的东西。正如所料，这烦人的小鬼还在发育期，平常开开玩笑没什么大不了，但事情若一有不可控的苗头，就该适可而止。他可不想因一时兴起赔上整个计画。

昆汀推开椅子。对座的蜘蛛人肩膀颤抖一下，但手仍盖著下半脸，如淑女般一口一口轻啜著剩余的饮料。

「要喝就快点，还有活要干呢。別拖拖拉拉的了。」

昆汀起身，像对待不长进的晚辈一样往蜘蛛人头顶一掌巴下，又在听见门牙敲中陶瓷杯缘的碰撞声时使坏勾唇。

「知，知道啦。」蜘蛛人连声说，声音有点暗哑。「可以借个浴室让我快速冲个澡吗？」

昆汀投给蜘蛛人一个老子不好惹的眼神。「你又想溜了吗？」

蜘蛛人拉扯好面罩，对着昆汀狂摇头。「不会—不会再逃了。我是真的想冲个凉，喝完这杯热拿铁让我流了满身汗。」

昆汀持续盯着蜘蛛人，盯得眼前这正处尴尬年纪的少年仔浑身发毛，不断替换交叠的双腿。昆汀觉得这小子真他妈的好笑极了。

「好吧。」捉弄够了，昆汀舒缓眉眼，慷慨放行。

一获得许可，蜘蛛人从椅上瞬间蹦起，冲进浴室的脚程之快，让昆汀都以为自己看见了红色残影。

玛己雅健身俱乐部邻近有著城市之肺美誉的中央公园，离昆汀的公寓只离六个街区远，明明只要让他搭个「便车」就能快速抵达，蜘蛛人却执意叫他自行开车前往。昆汀明白蜘蛛人的苦衷，揶揄蜘蛛人个几句便轻巧绕过这个会让场面更尴尬的话题。

五分钟后，昆汀在健身房附设停车场下车。走到门口时，蜘蛛人早已变装，身穿大风衣，头戴一顶费多拉帽，帽沿底下是张沾染墨渍的白色面罩。……他是想让我们才刚进门就被警卫撵出去吗？

「日安，警探。这么热的天，你也来健身吗？」蜘蛛人……还是什么鬼东西朝昆汀压压帽沿，操著一口古怪的匈牙利口音说。

昆汀不耐地抹抹嘴，两手顶开外套，叉在腰间。「现在才六十四度。说热还差得远。」

「哦这样。看来是我今日体感温度比较高……」

「你能跟我简报下你这一身是怎么回事吗？」貌似畏光，昆汀眨著眼睛比划蜘蛛人这一身打扮。

「我是摔角选手，代号罗夏。」说到罗夏的时候，蜘蛛人甚至烦人地发出欧式弹舌音。

「摔角选手才不戴那种帽子，也不穿那种风衣。你有事吗？」

「除非是 **超屌的** 摔角选手，感谢提问。」

昆汀不以为然地哼笑出声。「那我的角色又是什么？逮你归案的义警吗？」

「你是我的经纪人。」说罢，「罗夏」又不甚确定地歪头：「……我看起来真的很可疑吗？」

昆汀瞇著眼，上下扫描著变装成超屌摔角选手的蜘蛛人，没过几秒，就摇头轻叹。

「管他的。反正出事你罩著。—你会罩我吧？」

「小生罗夏，乐意全天候二十四小时为警探先生效劳。」蜘蛛人摘下帽子，对昆汀行了个夸张的脱帽礼。

「……我看我还是自己照看自己吧。走了。」

昆汀拋下蜘蛛人，兀自朝着健身房入口笔直前行。他推开双扇玻璃门的一边，入目第一眼，就是一个偌大的「Ｍ」字标志。蓝底的圆衬著正中央的浮雕白字，底下并没有像谷歌地图一样标著「健身俱乐部」，要不是看见柜台后的大片空地一目瞭然地充斥著各种重训器材，和宛如量产三维成像的会员在上头挥洒汗水，昆汀还以为这里是黑道组织的招待会所。

昆汀在和柜台后的彪形大汉对上眼前，回头查看蜘蛛人有没有跟上。他看着蜘蛛人（化名罗夏）一路大摇大摆地朝他走来，有那么一瞬间，他是认真地想装不认识然后掉头闪人。

「两位有何贵干？」

柜台服务人员粗声道，他看起来完全就像个被关在马戏团牢笼里的猛兽。

「你好，你们目前开放申请会员吗？」昆汀把两手搭上柜台，演技浑然天成。

「有指定教练吗？」

昆汀狐疑挑眉，一般不是该先介绍些组合方案、问些基本资料什么的吗。

「有喔！」蜘蛛人从昆汀身后探出头来。「我记得他应该是叫…呃，犯罪大师还是什么的吧。」

壮汉的眉梢在听到犯罪大师的名号后微微抽动，稍后，他将十指交错，压着耳掛式对讲机呢喃著一串两人都听不懂的暗号。

不一会儿，有两个一样穿着严肃黑西装的人员从柜台气派的屏风墙后现身，以像要把两人架起来的气势逼近。

「这边请。」

警探直觉使昆汀脑内警铃作响。但事已至此，临阵退缩搞不好情况会越演越糟。於是，昆汀按捺著内心逐渐胀大的不安，跟上引路人的脚步。

他们穿过飞轮及瑜珈教室前，随后进了道掩人耳目的暗门，暗门后是个载货电梯。闸门再度打开的时候对面是道漆著Ｍ字标志的铁墙。吱嘎一声，铁门从中间的缝隙往上下缓缓开启，里头流泻出一束刺目的炽热白光。

那是一个恰如电影中义大利黑手党的典雅房间。数十个西装大汉面色凶狠地朝他们迸射死亡视线，每一个人都手握武器。

「我们……是不是搞错地方了？」

昆汀望向乔装的蜘蛛小子，瞧着那上面似乎有些变化的污渍，从头反省起自己的人生。


	35. 英雄保母

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 昆汀意想不到的英雄行为令彼得重燃希望。

  
看见子弹飞来，昆汀猛压身，却被一股外力扑倒。蜘蛛人从旁一把抱住他，用类似合气道的招式带他滚离射程。但他并没有就此停下，一个拿着刀的恶徒袭来，不用昆汀掏枪要挟，蜘蛛人就忙不迭起身，手着撑地板对敌人连番踹击。  
  
蜘蛛人过于矫健的身手招致更多火力，他紧接着移动，轻松避开每发子弹的同时，也不忘搭配蛛网发射器无用化或夺走恶徒的枪械。  
  
昆汀有些发楞，才刚开打没多久，这一身怪力的变装男孩就击晕了五分之一的黑帮分子。昆汀也不甘落后地把自己从地上拽起，掏出插在背后的格洛克19朝一点跟十点钟方向的人开枪。  
  
察觉到有人想从后方偷袭，昆汀早一步闪开，脸却仍被那带刺的手指虎划了道疤。昆汀抱住那人的胳膊往脚趾射击，男人吃痛地倒下，就算发出求饶也没能推迟他的死刑。  
  
昆汀按捺住想频频眨眼的冲动，平抚着呼吸。按照往例，他只要一碰上非预期的事件就会跳脱出角色，回归较为熟悉的自我。然而眼下的极端状况却反使他更加投入，以为自己在此时此刻真成了果敢的警探，拚上性命都要将罪犯一网打尽。  
  
当前危机尚未解除。不知打哪来的炼条绊倒昆汀，他的手枪也被撞飞，滑到一米外办公桌桌底。有阵风掠过耳边，昆汀从眼角余光瞥见烟硝与地毯断裂毛边上的焦痕。那是弹孔。子弹打穿地板，在克什米尔纯羊毛地毯上烧出坑洞。这地毯是红的，或许他正躺在哪个冤大头的血迹上也说不定。  
  
经消音处理的枪响震得昆汀浑身发抖，也逼着男人在最原始的战或逃中做出抉择。他挣脱开炼条，翻身站起，高涨的求生欲和肾上腺素助他一路顺遂地闪过每发不长眼的子弹，回到电梯前，猛按上楼钮。蜘蛛人明白同行的用意，也旋即做起掩护，束缚所有试图袭击昆汀的枪手。  
  
电梯来了。门打开，却不见电梯厢的踪影。昆汀见状不禁咋舌，抓着铁门边缘探身下看。眼前是一座远超预想的运输通道。和刚刚所搭的电梯不同，举目所及皆是四边透着冰冷蓝光的铁箱。看着这些箱子往上下或左右的道路来回穿梭，令昆汀不由得好奇，究竟玛己雅这个组织的规模究竟有多么庞大。  
  
未料，一发流弹打中昆汀左腿，一把将他推入深不见底的电梯井。听见呼喊的蜘蛛人急忙回头，却因分心惨遭偷袭。除了麻痹感外，彼得感受到了有别以往的东西。  
  
他听见巨兽的嘶鸣。腰腹也传出一阵椎心剧痛，就好像被恐龙撕咬一样……  
  
——这不可能。彼得逼自己面对现实。他凭着多年累积的战斗本能逃离角落，先是脱掉风衣甩到黑帮成员头上阻碍敌人视野，再一一卸除武装。摆平大多数的威胁后，彼得径直奔向电梯口纵身跃下。他的帽子在坠落初期就搞丢了，但本人却浑然未觉。现在他唯二挂心的，就只有眼前不断下坠的昆汀，跟因视线不佳逐渐看丢救援对象的焦虑而已。  
  
「贝克！你可不可以掉得慢一点？我抓不到你！」  
  
彼得扯嗓，再次发射蛛丝。面朝下坠落的昆汀对他比了个中指。哦，这他倒是看得挺清楚的。  
  
他们连续跟两台电梯擦身而过，没被撞得粉身碎骨算是不幸中的大幸。只是彼得的蛛丝总会被飞速通行的电梯箱子硬生截断。第三台电梯，这次是从右边来，彼得对墙吐网试图减缓下坠的速度，然而电梯通过似乎也把昆汀的存在一并抹消。  
  
彼得的心脏开始狂跳，灼烫的恐惧直窜背脊，接着因自己悲观的假设陷入恐慌。  
  
不会吧不会吧不会吧……他低喃，把自己收束成一枝箭矢，只求能降低阻力坠落得快些。  
  
彼得索性摘掉面具，睁大眼睛瞪着前方。可哪里都不见昆汀的人影，而他自己也快摔成滩肉泥。彼得吐丝，把自己黏上了墙壁。他闭紧双眼，试图用蜘蛛感应探测昆汀的所在。毫无预警地，一台由下飞速升起的电梯打断了他的思绪。这股冲击跟当年被火车撞的时候有得一比，彼得被撞得七荤八素，他的肋骨铁定也断了几根。  
  
彼得趴在电梯上，一根带着刀锋的令牌倏地从底下刺出。他连忙往旁一闪，套回面罩，只着薄衫的背部到墙壁遭受灼人的摩擦，痛得令他忍不住惨叫。  
  
削铁如雪的刀锋切开电梯天花板，失去立身平台的彼得摔进电梯。电梯中只有一个人。彼得想爬起来应战，才刚撑起上身，就被那人一脚踩晕。  
  
……  
  
… **吼———！！**  
  
 _………_  
  
——任意破坏自然法则可能招致严重后果  
  
——在你搞砸前  
  
把事物回归到  
  
最原本的状态————……  
  
彼得睁开眼睛，张嘴就吐出一滩血。鲜血染红映着罗夏墨渍测验图案的面具，看起来更加骇人。  
  
他眨眨眼，睫毛刮搔着脸上快令自己窒息的布料。待视线终于清明些，彼得发现自己正身处在一个宛如拷问室的地方。  
  
周遭空无一物，头顶上的幽白光线照得后颈发烫，更遑论跟前还有个面色不善的光头男人。是拷问室没错了。  
  
「……哪，啊……？」  
  
彼得启口，嗓子却干涸得像是被风化的砂砾。他不认识这把像是出自他人的陌生嗓音，也不认得站在面前的人。……他到底在哪？  
  
彼得帕克悬挂于半空，两手呈大字型被栓在两侧，一条圈在胸前的钢索勒得他呼吸困难，而由呼吸都会痛这点理出自己在昏迷时曾遭受毒打的结论。  
  
他扫了眼手腕的位置，蛛网发射器被摘下，但面罩还留着。显然他即将要应付的是个怀有恶趣味的棘手角色。  
  
见彼得醒了，光头佬抬起下巴，祭出标志性的第一句反派台词：  
  
「昨晚我有几个手下遇袭。听说是个穿红蓝紧身衣的小子……你们是同伙？」  
  
彼得咽咽口水，做了番发声练习后说：  
  
「说到同伙……你有看到我的同伴吗？一个身高这么高，眼睛这么大，穿着黑色连帽外套的大型走失儿童。你有看到——」  
  
话还没说完，彼得的左脸颊就被砸了一拳。价值连城的镶钻尾戒刮破布料，以致更多血液渗进纤维。  
  
「少用问题回答我的问题！」  
  
太阳穴也惨遭打击，彼得还有些晕头转向，却仍嘴硬地嘀咕：「你们反派都喜欢这么讲话的吗……」  
  
男人凑近彼得，拎起他的衣领恶狠狠道：「你的身手很像自称蜘蛛人的碍事鬼，却穿了一身犯罪大师的行头。是布朗特那混账派你来的吗？——说话！」  
  
布朗特？他（还是她？）哪位？是说贝蒂‧布朗特的那个布朗特吗？彼得被吼得更晕了，他压根不知道问题的答案，倒是百分之百确信犯罪大师是玛己雅的敌人而非同谋。  
  
哈。被见鬼的名片坑了。  
  
面罩下的彼得自我解嘲地笑出声，轻咳几下说：「我不知道你说的布朗特到底是何方神圣……但我很笃定你的良心很需要我。」  
  
果不其然，他因为这句话又被请了顿满汉拳席。  
  
当真要把反派路线坚持到底？好啊。我的座右铭是永不妥协。等着瞧吧！  
  
想着，彼得趁光头佬又一次挥拳时用腿锁住他的手臂。  
  
怎料肚子也又一次传出撕裂般的剧痛，本不该存在于「这个身体」的伤口绽了开来，逼彼得只能打退堂鼓，行使起多年从未用过的缄默权。  
  
「够了！」耐心耗尽的光头佬咆哮道，伸手作势要摘下彼得的面具。「在葬送你前，先让我看看面具底下是怎样悲惨的脸孔吧。」  
  
男人的这席话，使彼得全然失去余裕，猛烈地挣扎起来。  
  
一道清脆的扳指声，悬在彼得头顶的灯光啪地熄灭，拷问室的两人顿时陷入伸手不见五指的阒黑。正当彼得摸不着头绪时，有只鲨鱼模样的人形怪物从光头佬的脚下冲出，一口将身材壮硕的黑帮大佬活吞入腹。  
  
什么鬼！？  
  
彼得傻眼，望着光头佬与鲨鱼怪消失的地方目瞪口呆。但更多的惊喜还在后头。有人来到彼得身旁替他割开绳子，彼得重获自由，却在着地时趔趄着跌到救星身上。  
  
「蜘蛛小子？你还好吗？」  
  
听见对方的声音，彼得胸腔顿时盈满喜悦。  
  
「贝，贝克？真的是你吗？」他松开抓着神秘救星的手，保持着瘫在对方身上的烂泥姿势，胡乱摸着男人的脸。  
  
神秘人——昆汀贝克扒下彼得无礼的手，想推开男孩，却又怕他摔倒。「贝克警探，如假包换。」他配合似地闷声道。  
  
「天啊…真是太好了……可你是怎么办到的？我是说，你从那么高的地方…还有电梯——」  
  
昆汀在穿得像个古怪小大人的男孩把整张脸埋进自己怀里时无奈叹息。他多等了一段时间，等蜘蛛人整顿好自己。但其实他大可不必这么做。他塑造出正派的警探角色充其量只是为了获得蜘蛛人的信任，他可以当蜘蛛人的搭档，他的伙伴，但保母可不在此列。  
  
昆汀贝克依然放任这个岁数不详的蜘蛛小子抱紧自己。是受角色影响吗？昆汀自己也说不大上来。他隐约有种直觉，认定一旦想通了后果恐怕不堪设想，因此将一切都归咎于那个最显而易见的缘由。  
  
他解除幻象，注意到了这孩子磨破皮的背。由此，他又忍不住代入角色，放柔声线说：「好了，小孩。别再耗时间了。快逃出这个鬼地方我带你去医院。」  
  
缩在他怀里的男孩摇了摇头，脸垂得更低。昆汀从男孩的举止读出了羞赧，也许是终于恢复理智了吧。  
  
「我没事，没事。只是些旧伤。我恢复得很快……不需要去医院。」  
  
「难道你之前都没受过需要住院等级的重伤吗？」  
  
蜘蛛人头一样垂得低低的，总算是舍得放开昆汀。  
  
「安啦。几年前我被火车撞还不是一样可以冲去伦敦拯救世界——开玩笑的，我只是在夸大其辞。」蜘蛛人自得其乐地点点头，这让只看得见他头顶的昆汀非常烦躁。  
  
「你脸怎么啦？是有没有这么羞于见人。」  
  
无预期的沉默横亘。三十秒过后，昆汀听见蜘蛛人语焉不详的呢喃：「…我这样是不是算被贝克救了……？」  
  
昆汀搧了蜘蛛人的头一下。「我人就站在你前面，给点尊重看着我说话行不行？」  
  
蜘蛛人猛地抬头，昆汀不禁倒退，也不晓得是被少年意料外的行为，还是那张血迹斑斑的面具吓的。  
  
「 **你救了我！** 」  
  
遍体鳞伤的超级英雄重申，还自顾自地蹦蹦跳跳。活像幼儿园小朋友的行径，也让昆汀再度困惑起他的年龄来。  
  
「我们好歹也是搭档吧。不救你救谁？」  
  
蜘蛛人又把昆汀抱个满怀。  
  
「谢谢！」年轻的超级英雄说。「你太棒了。好耶！」  
  
对于这样沉浸在自我世界完全不听人说话的蜘蛛小子，昆汀贝克只有一句话想说：不知现在跟这神经病解除合作关系还来不来得及？


	36. 救命要紧（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 昆汀受伤了。彼得愧疚之余，决定要负起责任照顾他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：彼得和昆汀在曼哈顿港湾一间废弃造船厂中，发现一张写著「犯罪大师」（Crime Master）名号与「马几亚」（Maggia）一词的卡片。为追查卡片上的讯息，两人闯进金霸王（Kingpin）主导的大型地下犯罪组织马几亚，结果却落得不知犯罪大师是谁，还惹祸上身的境地。

彼得发现异状的时候，昆汀已体力透支地瘫坐在地。血从小腿的伤口渗出，染红临时制成的绷带。昆汀脱力地倚著墙，眼皮半睁，仿佛随时都会不省人事。

转角另一端枪声轰鸣。两人仍在马几亚的窝巢，而几秒前投出的移相器是昆汀带的最后一个。现在他们是真的被困住了，要逃出去，只能正面突破。

彼得想看蛛液含量，低下头才发现发射器早被那穿白西装的光头佬拔掉不知丟哪去了。不进则亡。彼得想。他像短跑选手一样活动起筋骨，探头抓一下敌人大致的数量后，便一股脑儿往外冲。卸除武装、闪躲、踹晕、卸除武装……他效率极佳地打退不法分子，丝毫不见受过重伤的疲态。确保道路畅通，彼得折返回来照料昆汀。昆汀依然撇头坐在原处，脸色苍白，嘴唇失去血色。要不是胸膛仍在规律起伏，彼得还以为他掛了。

「贝—贝克？」彼得扯著面罩说，湿黏的布料黏在脸上让他呼吸困难。

昆汀眼皮颤了颤，两眼睁开一条缝。

「我现在要把你抱起来了。那些人应该不会睡太久，我们最好快跑。」见昆汀有反应了，彼得连忙开口，语速快得像是不断送球的发球机。

昆汀皱起眉来，艰困地对焦。他掀起嘴唇，试图想说些什么，但音量却细如蚊蚋。碍于时间急迫，彼得顾不得征求伤者同意就将他打横抱起，朝电梯的方向拔腿狂奔。进了电梯，彼得放下昆汀狂按数字「１」跟关门钮，成功将凶神恶煞的追兵隔绝在外，一路升至地面楼层。

电梯门一开，正前方就站了一票早知他们会现身的伏兵。或许彼得闪得过铺天盖地的子弹，但却无法保证身后奄奄一息的同伙能幸运死劫。彼得忙不迭拆下电梯操作盘，挡在胸前神乎其技地快速转动，好打掉几乎所有射来的子弹。在第二波火力来袭前，他夺下离最近的人手上的枪，一拳揍晕对方后再丟出枪枝砸昏把枪口瞄準自己的男子。也幸亏彼得够难缠，暴徒的注意力全都往他身上集中，从而让昆汀免於遭二次击伤。彼得技巧性地排除阻碍，放倒一票人马后，赶忙回头搂住昆汀，找寻无人站岗的突破口。

彼得躲避黑帮分子的眼目，带昆汀从狭窄的通风口逃了出去。他跑到停车场，认出那台全黑的英帕拉，在昆汀的夹克口袋翻出钥匙，像卸货似地把陷入昏迷的男人塞进了后座。

彼得凭著印象启动引擎，深吸口气，他有好几年没开过车了，所以还是得先做一下心理準备。一秒、两秒。彼得踩下油门，总算是驶离了这块危险禁区。

起先，彼得本想直接杀去医院。没想到一在急诊室门口下车，对面就有两个戴墨镜跟面罩的西装恶棍朝他们举枪公众射击起来。太扯了。看来他们是真心想要杀人灭口。彼得急忙窝回驾驶座躲避追杀，绞尽脑汁思考著接下来到底该怎么办。

也许该找密医？

可他又没门路……而且分秒必争下哪还有空抓混混问他都上哪治枪伤？

彼得猛踩煞车，在一片暴躁的喇叭声中掉头开回东86街的CVS，然后摘下吓人的面罩，用昆汀的信用卡买了阿莫西林、抗生素、局部麻醉剂、生理食盐水、止血带、针筒、医疗针线等等所有治疗枪伤会用到的东西。

人在流失超过佔人体百分之二十的血就会休克。因此彼得的当务之急，就是想办法帮昆汀止血。彼得看中一个没人注意的好地点就把车停在路边，急忙挤到后座处理昆汀不断流血的伤口。他搭档的情况每况愈下，而他是唯一来得及救他的人。他得担起把普通人卷进这淌超级英雄浑水的责任好好照顾昆汀才行。

就像任何专业的急救人员，彼得戴上橡胶手套跟口罩，把昆汀的脚放在自己大腿上架高。接着解下绑在伤处沾满血汙的布料，抽出塑胶袋里的止血带拴住大腿根部，以防再继续出血。

随后他剪开昆汀的裤管，低头确认伤口数量。出血的地方有两处，目测口径介于0.2到0.3英寸之间的子弹从跟腱射入，再从伸趾长肌穿出。彼得用棉垫盖住伤口，一边压着昆汀的腿，一边拿捏著力道。他担忧地在昆汀的脸与腿伤间来回扫视，一颗小心脏紧张得怦怦狂跳。

所幸，十几秒钟过后血就不再流了。彼得拿下功成身退的棉布，换了双干净的手套，大致清洗一下创伤周围的皮肤。消毒完，彼得将纱布填进肉里，覆上棉垫，最后用绷带加压包扎。

做好止血工作，也没看见其他严重的创伤。他暂且放下心中大石，载着昆汀，返回在莱辛顿大道上的家。

随便找个车位停，总比把车开到地下停车场再慢悠悠地倒车入库来得省时。彼得拉起昆汀，快步走进公寓大厅。这大厅装潢华丽，电梯前甚至有门僮随伺在侧。彼得从来都没有走过这里，他是蜘蛛人，蜘蛛人可以飞簷走壁，哪用得着走楼梯浪费时间？——言归正传。现在时间还早，大厅满是刚下班準备回家的住户。彼得和昆汀这对难兄难弟一踏进大厅，立马就引来大多数人的侧目。机敏的门卫尾随在后，不断问他们需不需要医疗援助。彼得摇头，仍牵强地笑着瞎扯我们只是刚从玩很疯的轰趴回来衣服上的全都只是颜料啦之类云云。

搭乘高速电梯，抵达二十三楼。彼得揽著昆汀站在他家门前，却没找到对应的磁卡，只能对电子锁干瞪眼。看来又得从昆汀身上翻了。彼得瞄向昆汀。昆汀紧挨着他，几乎像是掛在他身上那般，近得彼得都能感受到一股热气随着微弱的呼吸喷在自己胸膛。彼得吞吞口水，犹豫是否该把昆汀拍醒。但也不知怎么搞的，心里百般抗拒做出会破坏这份宁静的事来。於是乎，他屏住气息，动作轻柔地摸向昆汀两边外套的口袋。杠龟。手指再探向裤子……

「……感应……白痴。」

突如其来的说话声吓得彼得差点把昆汀整个人甩到门上。「什、什么？」

「我说，这门可以用指纹感应。白痴。」

尽管还是很小声，不过发音倒是清晰多了。

有力气骂人应该就代表没事了吧我猜，彼得皱皱眉头，闷声协助昆汀开门。

昆汀一恢复清醒便立马想推开彼得，自己扶著墙走路。昆汀不想麻烦別人，自主性很强，很棒，彼得予以尊重，可他依旧不能轻易放手。他把昆汀按回怀里，力道有些强硬。这举动理所当然惹怒了昆汀，但彼得也只能摸着鼻头挨骂；他现在脸上什么都没戴，即使昆汀救了他一命，他也还是不能让他发现自己就是彼得帕克。而至於公寓里的监视器嘛……管他的。救人要紧。

经过餐厅的时候，彼得从餐桌拎了个Subway的纸袋戳洞后往头上套，接着一路护送他到主臥，把昆汀安置到床上。

「我他妈是要死了吗。」昆汀半睁著眼睛说，眼里没有光辉。

「我不会让你死的。」彼得难掩焦急地看了看那对眼睛，同时抓住昆汀的手，给他施打防止感染的抗生素。

昆汀发出叹息，手紧握成拳，似乎想动用硕果仅存的力气抗拒扎到皮下的针头。「你只是……只是个嫌上学太无聊穿起睡衣去踢混混屁股的臭小鬼。你懂个屁救人？——送我去医院。」

彼得摇摇头。「不行。医院被马几亚那帮人盯上了，我要是送你去医院，你大概在进手术室前就会被杀。好了先別说话。请让我专心救你，好吗？」

「我不信任你。」

「哈哈，真巧。我也是。」

「你戴着纸袋。我看见了，我是视线模糊，但我可没瞎。」

「男人要常保神秘感才能—才能吸引女人注意。」

昆汀吐吐舌头，一副想吐的样子，而当彼得拆下绷带，揭开纱布的一角时，他吃痛地嘶了一声。

「很痛吗？」

「我没注射血清，也没被辐射蜘蛛咬过。你指望我回你什么？」

「抱歉。」彼得尴尬地轻咳，随后抓紧时间迅速撕掉纱布，準备进行局部麻醉。「但我其实也会痛。」

昆汀合上了眼，放任彼得做他认为自己该做的。过没多久，彼得似乎听见他说了声我知道。

要开始缝合了，彼得拿出针线，脑海浮现出如何缝合血管的网路教学影片画面。以前受伤的时候也曾经替自己缝过，所以他好歹也有实际操作的经验。只是换块开了洞的肉而已，没什么大不了的。彼得催眠自己。不管是哪个部位，身体被开了个洞的滋味铁定糟糕透顶，更遑论昆汀只是个喜欢窝藏非法武器的普通人。彼得赌他根本没中过枪。痛不痛，看昆汀的惨白脸色就知道了。只不过因为麻醉，再加上一点自尊，昆汀在整个过程中反应都平静得很，顶多就是绷着下颚，把牙咬得死紧罢了。彼得从纸袋的戳洞观察著昆汀，内心的保护意识也随之高涨沸腾。

先缝入固定线，然后以这些为支撑线，连续缝合……搞定。彼得用手背擦了擦自己脸上的汗水，拿手机照几张照片留证据后，便拿新拆封的纱布压住伤口。


	37. 救命要紧（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 成功让昆汀状况稳定下来的彼得，也终于能安心展开调查。

  
从纸袋的戳洞观察著昆汀大大小小的反应，彼得内心的保护意识也渐次湧升。

谨慎地缝好了弹孔，他用手背擦擦自己脸上的汗水。成果不怎么样，但至少表面看起来并没大碍。为方便追踪伤势复原情况，他拿起手机，对着昆汀的脚拍几张照片，然后用新拆封的纱布压住伤口，按捺著发抖快速包扎。

——搞定！（应该啦。）

彼得瘫坐下来，在网路上查找后续调养的资讯。他给昆汀餵了药，那些药锭有催眠成分，昆汀服药没多久就传出浅而平稳的呼吸睡着了。

屋内寂静无声。总算有时间可以喘口气了，男孩却仍閒不下来。他摘掉纸袋后起来走到窗边，探头望向街区，没看见任何可疑的黑轿车、凶神恶煞的墨镜彪形大汉或藏匿於暗处的潜在狙击手。纽约看起来还是像原来那样，繁华喧闹，却乱中有序。

即使是心胸开阔的蜘蛛人，也有疑神疑鬼、草木皆兵的时候。从前的彼得可没这么多疑，倒不如说神经很大条。现在，教会他猜忌的始作俑者就躺在自己身后，无辜地入睡……好一个哥白尼式转变啊。

彼得又执拗地多盯了几秒，接着拉严窗户，在脑内沙盘推演著遭遇突袭的应变处置。

当急救任务暂告段落，彼得就把心思都用来等待。等待救护车的鸣笛，等待突然轰进屋内夺人性命的砲弹。此时此刻，两人活脱脱就像只待宰羔羊一样无计可施——蜘蛛人打从心底讨厌这个比喻。

但愿蜘蛛感应正常运作。彼得竖起警觉，一边斟酌新的藏身处，一边做起準备。

他换回蜘蛛装，来到餐厅，从装满杂物的箱子里陆续翻出手枪、磁軌砲、手榴弹等武器，大致清点了下数量后再塞回另一个净空的箱中。彼得用现有的工具跟材料改装出一对蛛网发射器，将熟悉的金属手环扣上手腕时，他过快的心跳也终于回归正常。

就在这时，他想起那张从纺织厂捡来的面具。

彼得溜回昆汀的房间，轻触面罩护目镜框的一侧增强侦查能力。他扫描著房内，锁定搁在沙发椅旁的行李袋，翻出了目标物。那东西经夜视功能过滤后更显邪门，彼得马上撇开视线，拎着面具，蹑手蹑脚地走出房外。

彼得从小就梦想有天能像影集里的侦探一样做一面精细的调查墙，用毛线链接各个线索，地图、目标人物照片、麦克笔注释那样的东西。当作成时，彼得站在墙前手叉腰，甚至有种想立刻PO上ins大肆炫耀的冲动。

简单统整一下，大概就这几个重点：

10/06 地点：FlyOUL航空公司兰德尔岛分部  
秃鹰一伙逃狱  
线索： **恶魔的吐息**  
10/13 地点：曼哈顿码头废弃纺织厂  
集团交火痕迹  
嫌犯：秃鹰一伙、（犯罪大师）  
线索：古怪的面具、「犯罪大师」的名片  
10/14 地点：马几亚健身俱乐部  
地下黑帮  
光头佬

 **秃鹰一伙** ——（盟友？）—— **犯罪大师** —— **敌人** —— **马几亚（光头佬）**

真要说起来其实并不复杂。不过光是这样就够让彼得站在这面墙前欣赏许久了。

再后来，彼得借由凯伦的协助深入调查那副面具的来历。从无远弗届的网路资料库筛选出几条关联性最高的结果，再花时间一一检阅删去。他就这么躺在客厅地板过滤著资讯，而护目镜底下的眼皮也越来越沉。几十分钟过去，他总算找到了救命浮木。

那是篇有关中国民俗学的研究论文。作者全名叫马丁‧李，彼得花了些时间才把脑中的华裔面孔跟这个名字牵在一块。根据资料显示，李是战后举家移民美国的二代华侨，研究所修读艺术史，在商场打滚两年后创立了慈宴会中心。李写了不少有关中国传统民俗文化的论著，但除了彼得眼下这篇外，其余著作都只能亲莅公共图书馆调阅。彼得查看手表，距离图书馆开门还有五个小时左右。也就是说直到上午八点前，在推动案情发展这事上，他无能为力。

彼得再度溜进昆汀的臥房，留下一道门缝，让宛如薄纱的光洒落地板。他无须开启夜视功能也可清楚感知到昆汀的状态。男人正陷入熟睡，让疲劳过度的身体悄悄储蓄体力。这是好事，彼得不想打扰他。

天才刚泛起鱼肚白，彻夜未眠的彼得礼尚往来地还了昆汀一顿早餐。他坐在床边，周身带着培根的香气。多亏昆汀‧贝克有张耐看的脸，彼得就算干坐在一旁无所事事也不觉得难熬。他的伙伴眉心紧皱，嘴唇看起来还是挺苍白的，但相较昨天已经好很多了。彼得隔着面罩凝视昆汀眼皮底下快速移动的眼球，心想要是能知道他在做什么梦就好了。

仿佛被彼得的目光吵醒，昆汀掀翻嘴唇，一见蜘蛛人就用F开头的脏话问安。

「伤口很痛吗？」彼得连忙动手翻看昆汀小腿的伤势，看来是误会它咒骂的对象了。没渗血、没发紫，复原状况颇为乐观。

昆汀舔舔干裂的嘴唇，尝试令自己坐起，却比预想还难。他的身体像快散架似地瑟瑟发抖，全身筋骨齐声哀号。蜘蛛小子充满关爱的手忙不迭地伸来，手心隔着氨纶触碰后颈裸露的皮肤。昆汀这辈子独立惯了，他几乎没怎么接受过援助，也认定自己不需要。像他这种人天生就和超级英雄水火不容。蜘蛛人总让他感觉低人一等。

然而，这具缺乏锻鍊的普通人身体却使昆汀大失所望。它颤抖、无力、痠疼、饥饿，且渴望抚慰。他想叫它停下来，但显然眼下唯一可行的办法就只剩咬舌自尽。蠢死了。昆汀闷哼，沉默地忍受著蜘蛛人施予的温柔酷刑。

「你在法拉盛有租屋对吧。」换好药后，蜘蛛人突然说。

「只租了间车库。——彼得帕克到底对你说过多少我的事？」

「呃。」蜘蛛人心虚地放下半空的水杯。「他是个很注重临场感的小孩，那天在车库遇到了什么人、什么事，当然也包括你们起了什么争执，彼得都一字不漏地跟我说了。」

昆汀挑了挑眉，晃晃脑袋不予置评。「怎么突然提起我的车库？」

「我觉得你应该先离开曼哈顿休养一阵子再回来。」

昆汀重重哼了口气。「所以，你真的一点机会都不打算给我？」

蜘蛛人下巴一缩，活像只被人类小鬼打扰觅食的鸽子。「老兄，以一个没怎么受过训练的技术专员而言，你表现得很棒，非常勇敢。我说真的。可是现在你受伤了，昨天误闯的危险组织头头也知道你的长相。太危险了，所以最好趁那边还没有大动作的时候先避一下风头……」

「你只是变相地说我是累赘罢了。讲话不用这么拐弯抹脚，我懂你意思。」

蜘蛛人垮下肩膀，有好几秒，那张织布面罩底下的唇形都在徒劳地开合。昆汀用膝盖都猜得出这小子是想摆脱在脑袋里兜转的那堆陈腔滥调，试图出奇招劝降自己。

「你救了我的命，还记得吧？」蜘蛛人说。「不管彼得指著你的鼻头说你怎样，你都已经从你的行动向我证明了自己。已经够了，昆汀，接下来就交给我处理吧。」

昆汀注视著蜘蛛人的「眼睛」。「话说完了？」

「喔不是吧。这都没打动你？」

「知道了就快闪开，啰哩吧唆的阿公。」昆汀挤开蜘蛛人，扭身下床。「曼哈顿就要发生大事了，在『贝克国际』摆平这场风波声名大噪前，我哪都不会去。」话说到后来都像在喃喃自语，但他也不管紧身衣男孩有没有听到，只是自顾自拐著脚往前走，留下一抹我能打理好自己的坚毅背影。

蜘蛛人没跟上来，明明紧绷的肌肉里蕴含着足以将昆汀扭成八段的力气，却依然坐在原位，尊重他的决定。

是时候尽早多做锻鍊了。昆汀一拐一拐地走着，听见体内悲惨的哀鸣，面无表情地想。

彼得抱着昆汀从二十三楼纵身跃下。从昆汀身体的僵硬程度来看，显然这回坠落的恐惧对他而言并不如头一次鲜明。

老实说，彼得有些遗憾，但骄傲与喜悅占了上风。以前彼得作梦都想不到，自己有朝一日昆汀‧贝克会成为他「实习工作的同事」。要是某个未来人在几天前跟彼得掛保证，他很可能只会一笑置之。然而现实就是这么峰回路转。看看此刻的他们，挤在公共图书馆的服务台前对着德裔的图书馆员大眼瞪小眼。原以为蜘蛛人这条攻略路线已经没指望了呢。简直棒呆了。

拜读越多马丁‧李的著作，两人就越深信李就是他们要找的人。於是彼得也不拖拉，马上去图书馆外的电话亭致电给慈宴会，问李是否能接听电话。

『很抱歉，李先生目前正在曼哈顿开会。』电话另一端回答，彼得一听就知道那人是梅婶，所以赶忙清清喉咙，準备压低声音。

『抱歉…我知道这听起来有点唐突而且不合宜。但你的声音听起来很像我姪子。是你吗，彼得？』

「咳嗯，不，我不是，女士。」彼得说，一边握紧话筒，视线一边往昆汀倚在玻璃墙上的背影撇去。

『少来了，彼得。我知道是你。』梅婶好气又好笑地说。

彼得暗自叹气，再度疑神疑鬼地望向在外头把风的伙伴。昆汀的注意力好像被路上某个奇装异服的人拉去了，这给彼得增添不少大胆坦承的勇气。

「——好吧。妳说对了，是我。」

『嗯哼。』梅婶不感意外。『你的研究进展得怎么样啦？怎么忽然要找马丁？』

「我找他就是因为研究。我们卡关了。」

『但为什么要找他？你们想要咨询怎么募款吗？』

「不不，只是希望能请教他一些有关中国传统民俗的事……」

说到这时，彼得倏地噤声，往昆汀所站的另一边望去。

「马丁是不是刚好就在曼哈顿中城开会？」

他瞇起眼睛，想看清对街那个西装男子的脸。昨晚他善用失眠没事可做的空档微升级凯伦的系统，提升了她对人脸辨识的準确度。多亏有凯伦，彼得不必枯等他们转头就能抢先确认对方的身分。「马丁‧李」——凯伦在黑发西装男的头顶下定注解。看来升级的成效比他预期的更好。

彼得惊喜地跳了起来，这个举动理所当然引起昆汀的注意。「我看到他了！谢谢梅！掰——」

『等一等彼—你还没有解释为什么昨晚没传简——』

「喀」一声，彼得火速掛断电话，冲出电话亭。

「等等，你又要跑去哪？」

「他在那！是马丁‧李！」彼得着急得连完整句都讲不好，只是一个劲儿猛指对街快走进车棚的西装男蹦蹦跳跳。

昆汀顺着蜘蛛人手指的方向瞄了一眼，但还是没松手。「你打算就穿这样问？」

「蜘蛛装怎啦？我看起来应该挺友善的吧。」

「你要是真这么想，问题就大了。」昆汀恨铁不成钢地摇头，把猴急的蜘蛛人硬是拽回身后。

「我去问吧。你随便找个掩护看着就行。」

说完，昆汀便丟下困惑的蜘蛛人拖著伤腿快步靠近马路。他扯嗓大喊，呼声却被城市的喧嚣淹没。昆汀索性踩上车道，彼得在后头看着简直快吓呆了，好险路上车不多，而且速度也都不快。马丁‧李在一片不耐的喇叭声中抬起脸来，终于看见了直往他方向跑去的昆汀。

李见来者跛脚又戴墨镜，以为昆汀是残疾人士的他也连忙跑到车道协助拦车。眼看两人安全无虞地回到人行道后，彼得跳到对街，躲在树丛窥探两人的动向。

昆汀也不扭捏，随口瞎扯自己只是一个业余的艺术鉴定兼评论家，取得李的信任后，他也从善如流地随着这位华裔慈善家往几公尺远的咖啡厅走。

在走之前，昆汀转身前对躲在草丛的蜘蛛人用手打了打暗号，大致的意思就是要他自己看着办。

对于这种场合，彼得可说得心应手。他翻进咖啡厅后边，从洞开的厨房后门送进一只侦查蜘蛛，自己则贴在墙边，打开发射器内建的全息图像控制台操纵起侦察机。圆胖的红蜘蛛飞进屋内，在李与昆汀正上方的天花板稳稳落脚。

『如果你不介意的话，我想直接切入正题。』昆汀说。彼得一边监听，一边盯着昆汀的头顶暗想就算再过十年这老兄大概也秃不了。

『没问题。你把面具带在身上吗？』李说，似乎兴趣浓厚。嗯，目测他的毛囊也挺健康的。

昆汀从斜背包里拿出面具，以彼得的视角能清楚看见这东西正朝自己狰狞地微笑。

『真有趣。』李评价道，伸出手接过面具。『你朋友是怎么拿到这个面具的？』

『他没说，问他也只会被他模糊带过。久违地约出来吃饭，谁知才刚碰面，他就紧张兮兮地把这东西硬塞给我，好像终于摆脱掉困扰他很久的烫手山芋一样。』

李执起面具，直盯着它看。『这是古代中国戏曲面具的复制品。我已经好多年没看过这种东西了。』

他翻过面具，指腹摸上位于额头处的刻痕：『这个符号大致可以翻成「心魔」。』

『心魔……？』彼得和画面中的昆汀异口同声说。

李沉默一会儿，像受蛊惑似地拿着面具静止不动。彼得猜想他应该是被这令人不安的恐怖面具吓到了。

『李先生？』

李忽地放下面具，一手覆上眼睛揉揉眉间。『小时候父亲跟我说过这面具和符号的鬼故事，害我连续做了一整个礼拜的噩梦。』

『我无意唤起你的童年创伤，但我对这个故事挺感兴趣的。能大致跟我简述一下内容吗？』

『当然可以。』李拿起热美式喝了一口，随后用桌上的餐巾按了按额际。『简单讲，就是一个背负全村希望的孩子带刀上深山斩除邪神，却反被邪神吞噬，在结尾成为新邪神的故事。你现在听我讲应该会想这哪有什么好怕的，但当年搭配著绘本一起看真的把我吓得半死。』

昆汀点着头，故作认真地做着笔记。『那绘本叫什么名字？』

李略倾斜著头，回想了下后给出书名。

做完笔记后昆汀搁下笔，抬头直视对面的男人。『你曾看过谁戴过这种面具吗？』

『没有。』李毫无迟疑。

『我的范围包括古今中外。真的都没有吗？』

李摇了摇头。『在博物馆看过类似的。暂且撇开神话故事，只论实物的话，这种花纹跟样式我都是第一次见。』

好吧。昆汀说，低下了头。『那么以你的判断，这面具大概值多少？』

『看来你还是不信邪。』李自嘲地摇摇头，汗珠也随之滴落衣领。『这东西，是活的。有自我的意识。我强烈建议你把它即刻销毁，对你以及你身边的人们都好。』

电话铃声作响。李撇头掏出手机，对着话筒应答几声后推椅起身。

『我还有事，得先告辞了。很高兴认识你。』他对昆汀伸手，昆汀也起身礼貌性地回握。

『我话就说到这，信或不信全取决於你。希望你能妥善处理这个面具。』

说罢，马丁‧李旋踵离开。昆汀合起手札，收回桌上那越看越邪门的玩意，坚持喝光咖啡才离席走人。


End file.
